Dreams
by Leinad2.1
Summary: "Siempre había querido formar parte de algo grande. Salir de mi realidad, escapar de mi vida y vivir mi propia aventura".[Cap 16º subido]
1. Chapter 1

Las cosas nunca suceden como te lo esperas; y cuando menos te lo esperas, sucede aquello que tanto deseabas". Tan cierto y desesperante como la vida misma. Me llamo Sandra, mi apellido no importa y tengo 15 años. ¿Mi historia? Demasiado larga y estresante como para contárosla. Ni siquiera sé por qué estoy haciendo esto. Son ganas de contar historias imaginarias que deseas, con todas tus ganas, que se convierta en tu realidad.

El sol brillaba sobre mi cabeza, hacía un buen día. Los pájaros parecían cantar sobre sus nidos en las copas de los árboles de aquel frondoso bosque que había cerca de mi pueblo. Caminar por allí y respirar ese aire tan puro hacia que me sintiera genial.

-¿Sandra?...-Susurro una voz en forma suave a unos pasos detrás de mí. Me giré encontrándome con mi hermano pequeño de tan solo 8 años. Su pelo era negro carbón que brillaba en tonos añiles cuando les da la luz del sol. Sus ojos, igual de azules que el cielo, me miraban mientras sus labios rosados y finos sonrieron. Su nombre era Darren, y era el único familiar que me quedaba.

Caminamos viendo como las ardillas subían por los troncos de los árboles, mientras nuestros pies pisaban las hojas secas. El renacuajo no dejaba de hablar, siempre preguntando las dudas que ese bosque le otorgaba, a pesar que lleva toda su vida viniendo a pasear aquí. Llegamos hasta la orilla de un pequeño riachuelo sentándonos en ella, mientras que yo mojaba mis pies en la fría agua. Él hablaba, contando cosas sin sentido alguno, pero era divertido. Me encantaba este lugar. Lo que otros consideraban ruidos hechos por bichejos estúpidos, para mí eran unas de las melodías más preciosas que mis oídos podrían escuchar. Este era uno de los lugares más mágicos que he podido pisar en este mundo. Magia, ese poder que tantos hemos deseado ver y poseer. Desde un poderoso dragón hasta el diminuto polvo de hada que tanto habremos deseado de pequeños. Yo sigo deseándolo. La magia es lo único que hace que pueda soportar esta carga que es mi vida. Este bosque, guardaba secretos, más de lo que nunca nos hubiésemos imaginado. Darren y yo queríamos averiguar cada uno de ellos, pero al final siempre habría lo mismo ante nuestros ojos, un simple bosque. ¿Quién se atrevería a decirnos que esos secretos estaban más cerca de ser descubiertos de lo que pensábamos?

-Hey San, volvamos ya. Dentro de poco se hará de noche.- Dijo Darren mirando el cielo mientras que yo peinaba con mis dedos mi cabello largo de color violín, un rojo oscuro a la sombra y rosado a la luz del día. Miré a mi pequeño hermano para luego asentir y comenzar a caminar hacia el pueblo antes de que anocheciera. Darren odiaba la oscuridad.

El sol se ocultaba cada vez más dejándonos sin su claridad. Normal aquello no era, el bosque se nos estaba haciendo más frondoso de lo que ya era. Empezaba a hacer frío y sentía la humedad emerger.

-Esto no es normal- Susurré mientras que Darren agarraba uno de los camales de mi pantalón, a la vez que miraba a su alrededor. La noche había llegado demasiado pronto y deberíamos haber llegado al pueblo hace más de media hora. Me sentía extraña, tenía la sensación de que nos habían estado siguiendo desde hace rato y que nos estaban vigilando de cerca, de muy cerca. Mi cuerpo se tensó y la piel se me erizó por el frío que subía por mis pies. El miedo que sentía mi hermano se me contagió. La oscuridad de la noche nos envolvió completamente, mis ojos se dirigieron hacia el cielo, buscando la claridad de la luna, pero las copas de los árboles eran tan densas que apenas se podía ver más allá de sus ramas.

El viento sopló furioso, parecía que hablase con una voz gruesa, en un susurro que helaría la sangre a cualquiera.

-Vámonos a casa…Tengo frío…-Susurró Darren.-…Esto no me gusta…- Cogí su pequeña mano y comencé a caminar más deprisa.

Mis ojos divisaron sombras corriendo a nuestro alrededor, pero después de un parpadeo estás desaparecían. Tal vez era producto de mi imaginación, tal vez esta me estaba jugando una mala pasada. Mi olfato detectaba el olor fétido, como a pescado podrido. Mi respiración empezó a alterarse delatando mi estado de ánimo. Darren se acercaba cada vez más cerca de mí cuerpo, temblando ligeramente, y pidiéndome que nos largásemos de allí. Entonces oímos un chillido agudo detrás de nosotros. Nuestros cuerpos se pusieron más tensos de lo que ya estaban y un gritó agudo salió de la boca de mi hermano. Le empujé levemente, separándolo de mí mientras le ordenaba que corriese, él vacilo al principio, pero luego salió corriendo presa del pánico. Giré lentamente mi cabeza hacia atrás para encontrarme con sombras, sombras encapuchadas. Me quedé mirándolos, ellos no se movían. Divisé tres, cuatro y cinco sombras. Entonces otros chillido sonó, haciendo que una punzada de dolor apareciese en mi cabeza. Más y más chillidos, cerré los ojos y sujeté mi cabeza al escuchar una voz grave en ella y en un idioma que no entendía. Entreabrí los ojos y un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda al ver como esos seres sacaban de las oscuridades relucientes y afiladas espadas. Uno de ellos se acercaba lentamente, parecía que flotase en el aire. Mi vista comenzó a nublarse, quería moverme, quería salir de allí cuanto antes, pero mi cuerpo no se movía, mis ojos estaban clavados en esas….Cosas. Cada centímetro que se acercaba a mí, el dolor de cabeza aumentaba y aquella voz se hacía más intensa. Sentí algo frío en mi cuello y vi el reluciente filo apretar mi yugular. Mi respiración se detuvo y mi corazón aceleró sus latidos.

"¡Sandra!"

Un grito, alguien gritó mi nombre en la lejanía. Se le escuchaba desesperado y me resultaba muy familiar….Darren.

El aire entró de golpe en mis pulmones y mi cuerpo se movió unos pasos hacia atrás, para luego salir corriendo de allí. Seguí escuchado esos gritos que me taladraban la cabeza, pero cada vez se me hacía más difícil diferenciarlos con el ruido que el viento hacia contra las hojas. Mis pies se tropezaban con las raíces levantadas de aquellos árboles y no veía a donde iba, esquivaba como podía los troncos de los árboles y las ramas que se chocaban contra mi rostro. No sabía si me seguían, tampoco quería mirar hacia atrás para comprobarlo. Mi prioridad ahora era encontrar a mi pobre hermano. Grité su nombre varias veces, pero nunca obtuve una respuesta. Estaba empezando a desesperarme. De repente tropecé con algo perdiendo el equilibrio, para luego caer rodando como si me hubiese tirado colina abajo. Me senté en el suelo con el cuerpo dolorido mientras miraba a mi alrededor, ya no habían árboles, estaba todo despejado. Al fin la luna iluminaba un poco nuestro camino para poder ver delante de mí el pelo azabache de Darren, quien estaba a unos metros de mí, parado en medio de la nada, quieto como una estatua. Me puse de pie, aliviada de que él estuviese a salvo. Miré hacia atrás con miedo de encontrarme de nuevo a esas sombra, pero nada, ahí solo estaba manto de árboles. Sentí una punzada en mi cuello cuando volví a girar mi cabeza hacia mi hermano, rocé con las yemas de mis dedos en donde me dolía para luego verlos manchados levemente por ese líquido rojo que corre por nuestras venas. El muy maldito me había hecho un corte y yo no me había enterado. Me puse la capucha y subí todo lo que pude la cremallera de la chaqueta para que Darren no la viera y se preocupara, luego caminé hacia él y lo abracé despeinando su cabello mientras que las lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

-Estás bien ¿verdad?- Le susurré preocupada mientras intentaba que mi respiración volviese a la normalidad. Darren negaba con un gesto de su cabeza.

-Me quiero ir a casa-

Dejé escapar un suspiro. Yo también quería volver. ¿Dónde se supone que estábamos?

-Será mejor que nos alejemos más del bosque. Busquemos algún lugar donde pedir ayuda o al menos poder pasar la noche.- Dije, más para mí misma que para mi hermano, ya que él no se enteraba de nada. Le susurré algunas palabras tranquilizadoras y cuando conseguí que se calmara un poco lo subí a mi espalda.

Caminamos un buen rato y lo único que había por aquí era campo, campo y más campo. Empezaba a tener hambre y me dolían los pies y el peso del saco de patatas, digo…De mi hermano, me estaba destrozando la espalda. Darren se había dormido nada más cargarlo. Había comenzado a seguir un camino de tierra del cual suponía que llevaría a algún lugar, no creía que estuviese ahí solo porque sí. Mis ojos divisaron unas cuantas luces en el horizonte, las veía borrosas ¿una alucinación? Aun así, dirigí mis pasos hacia aquel lugar, deseando encontrar algún poblado o algo parecido. Una sonrisa de esperanza de poder comer algo y descansar se formó en mis labios.

-¿Vosotros que queréis?- Preguntó "amablemente" un hombre por una rejilla en esas enormes puertas que nos impedían el paso hacia el poblado.

-Disculpe, ¿nos dejaría pasar? Nos hemos perdido y necesitamos descansar- Hablé con la mejor simpatía que pude.

-Vuestras apariencias no son de fiar…-Contestó tras unos segundos en silencio, mirándome explícitamente, yo le devolví una mirada extrañada, "nuestras apariencias no son de fiar" pues hoy voy más normal de que nunca he ido. Resoplé cansada.

-Vamos, solo somos un par de críos y mi hermano está enfermo… ¿Qué clase de problemas podríamos dar?- Dije con tono firme.- Solo queremos descansar-

Pasaron segundos, 1 ó 2 minutos para que después de aquel tipo cerrase esa rejilla, nos abrieran las puertas.

Aquel lugar era de lo más extraño a mi parecer, era como si viajase en el tiempo. Todo era antiguo, un poblado antiguo. No había coches, solo carretas siendo tirados por caballos. La gente nos miraba extrañados y nosotros le devolvíamos las mismas miradas. Todo esto era rarísimo. Nunca antes había visto este lugar cerca del bosque ni de nuestro pueblo. Anduve a paso lento, recorriendo el lugar para encontrar algún sitio donde al menos pararnos a descansar un poco. Mi hermano se despertó de repente.

-¿Dónde…?-

-No lo sé…Pero todo está bien por ahora.-Dije quedándome quieta.-¿Te puedo bajar? Ya pesas bastante- Pero él se agarró más a mí.- ¡Venga renacuajo!-

Seguimos caminando un rato, ahora iba mucho más ligera. Llegamos cerca de una posada repleta de gente. No teníamos dinero con el que pagar, y mi hermano ya curioseaba con energía, así que ya no colaría eso de que estaba enfermo.

-Colémonos- Y él me miró con cara de "¿Estas tonta?"- Vamos, no tenemos con qué pagar, es la única forma de entrar…y calentarnos un poco.- Añadí lo último al ver como frotaba sus brazos congelado.

No funcionaría, se veía de lejos que acabarían pillándonos y la armaríamos buena esa noche, pero supongo que algo de diversión después de todo no iría mal. El recepcionista estaba ocupado atendiendo a unos borrachos que estaban incordiando, el momento perfecto para entrar. Nos colamos entre otras personas para pasar desapercibidos. Entramos a una sala que sería el comedor general. Estaba a rebosar de gente, todos hombres que alzaban sus cervezas para luego bebérselas de golpe. Encontré una mesa apartada de todo y de todos, sumida ligeramente entre las sombras. Era el lugar perfecto. Nos sentamos, uno enfrente del otro y dejé escapar un largo suspiro con los ojos cerrados. Por mi cabeza pasaron imágenes de aquellos seres que parecían fantasmas oscuros ¿Qué eran? ¿Qué es todo esto? ¿Por qué estamos aquí? Esto no está en España, al menos no cerca de nuestro hogar. Abrí los ojos y vi como Darren se daba la vuelta y cogía algo de la otra mesa sin que su propietario no se diera cuenta. Miraba aquella jarra con el brillo en sus ojos y una sonrisa triunfal, la cogió y se dispuso a beber el líquido de su interior.  
>-Hey, devuélvemela- Replicó cuando vio que apartaba la jarra de él y la dejaba en un rincón de la mesa.<br>-Ni en bromas vas a probar la cerveza niño-  
>-Oh vamos San...Solo un sorbo, solo quiero saber a qué sabe- Dijo poniéndome carita de cachorro perdido. Era increíble lo que sería capaz de hacer mi pequeño hermano con tal de saciar esa enorme curiosidad que posee. Él seguía replicándome y yo lo ignoraba, hasta que empezó a alzar la voz y a llamar la atención. Le tape su bocaza con la palma de mi mano.<br>-Cállate é.  
>Algunos nos miraban de forma extraña, y otros me dirigían miradas a las que podría responderles con más de una arcada. Mi hermano investigaba cada rincón de aquel lugar.<br>-¿Nos vamos a quedar a dormir aquí?-  
>-Solo ti te estás calladito- Le indique mientras le sonreía levemente.<br>Él se quedó quieto en su asiento, lo cual realmente me era alarmante, y sus ojos se posaban en un punto fijo.  
>- San...-Me llamó en susurro-... ¿Por qué esas personas no dejan de mirarnos?- Preguntó mientras señalaba con su dedo índice a otra mesa, que al igual que esta se ocultaba entre las sombras. Los tipos que se sentaban ahí cubrían sus rostros con capuchas, pero se notaba cuando miraban hacia nuestra dirección. Por un momento, me recordaron a aquellos tipos del bosque, así que aparté la mirada de ellos con rapidez.<p>

Mi hermano se encontraba con medio cuerpo tirado sobre la mesa mientras decía cosas como: "tengo hambre" "tengo sueño" "Quiero mi casa y mi cama" etc.

-Hey, ¡¿Pero qué…?!- Escuché alborotó en la mesa de al lado- ¡¿Dónde está mi cerveza?!-…Ups…Miré a Darren y este se había escurrido por debajo de la mesa hasta llegar a mi lado y poner cara de inocente. Aquel hombre dirigió su mirada hacia nosotros y luego sus ojos se posaron en la jarra.-¡Niñatos asquerosos! ¡Me habéis robado la cerveza lagartijas!- Gritó furioso haciendo que todos lo que estaban ahí nos mirasen. Yo intenté decir algo, pero el bruto cogió su jarra con bestialidad y se la bebió de un trago, lo que no nos esperábamos ninguno de los presentes es que después rompiese su preciada jarra.-Os enseñaré a no robar…-Y una sonrisa maliciosa asomó en su rostro mientras nos amenazaba y los demás hombres lo alentaban gritando y alzando sus cervezas.

Miré desafiante a aquel hombre, que parecía más un gorila que una persona, pero no tenía nada que hacer contra él. Ese tío se acercó a nosotros, empujé a Darren hacía abajo, obligándolo a que se quedará debajo de la mesa. En cuanto a mí me cogió de la chaqueta, empujándome hacia él.

-Huelo tu miedo…-Susurró cerca de mi rostro, muy cerca.

- Y yo tu aliento…-Susurré poniendo cara de asco.

El tipo se cabreó aún más y tiro contra el suelo la jarra, que se rompió en mil pedazos. Alzó su mano y colocó su mano en mi rostro, apretando sus gruesos dedos en mi piel.

-Tienes un bonito rostro ¿Sabes niña?- Una risa salió de su boca- ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo…Y pasamos un buen rato?- Acercó a un más su rostro al mío y yo no vomité por no armarla más de lo que ya se había armado allí.

-¡Suéltala!- Dijeron dos voces. Una de ellas era de mi hermano, que salió de su escondite; la otra, no sabía quién lo había susurrado.

Aquel hombre me soltó de golpe y en su cuello ahora se encontraba una daga fina y amenazadora. Me fijé en el propietario de esa daga para encontrarme con uno de los encapuchados de la otra mesa. Otros hombres se acercaron dispuestos a pelear con mi salvador.

-¿¡Se puede saber que pasa aquí!?- Gritó otro hombre acercándose. Lo reconocí, suponía que era el dueño de la posada. - ¿¡Vosotros dos que hacéis!? ¡No habéis pagado zánganos!-

Genial, si no la teníamos liada ya, ahora viene este a descubrirnos. De mientras, Darren se abrazaba a mí preocupado y mirando con cara de odio al tipo que había intentado propasarse conmigo. El encapuchado seguía con lo suyo, ignoraba al dueño de todo esto y dirigía sus ojos a mi hermano y a mí…Unos ojos color zafiro brillante.

Intenté decirle alguna excusa al casero, pero mi imaginación estaba apagada o fuera de cobertura. Otro de los encapuchados se acercó a nosotros en paso tranquilo, para luego quitarse la capucha. Era un hombre, de unos 30 años aproximadamente; pelo largo, despeinado y de color castaño oscuro, casi negro. Tenía una barba de días y unos ojos serenos de color azul.

-Me temo señores que todo esto es un mal entendido.-Dijo con voz tranquila y con una simple mirada hizo que el otro encapuchado quitase el arma del cuello de aquel tipo y relajara su cuerpo.- Lamento la travesura de estos niños, y no se preocupe…-Se dirigió al dueño- …Ellos vienen con nosotros.-

La puerta se cerró tras nosotros. Ahora no encontrábamos en una habitación con tres desconocidos.

-La habéis liado bien en poco tiempo niños- Dijo una voz gruesa  
>que acaba la frase con un risa. Mi hermano y yo dirigimos una mirada hacía quien recién se quitaba la capucha de su cabeza.<p>

-Eres un enano...-Susurro Darren mirando al hombre con una gran barba pelirroja. En verdad era bajo, apenas es más alto que mi hermano, y eso que Darren es un renacuajo.

-Tienes un buen ojo chaval. Soy Gimli, hijo de Glóin.-Se presentó con orgullo en sus palabras.

-Soy Aragorn, hijo de Arathorn- Se presentó el hombre al que le debemos que sigamos en esta posada y no por ahí, deambulando.

-Y yo soy Legolas, príncipe del bosque Negro.- Dijo una voz realmente suave y agradable. Dirigí mis ojos hacía él, encontrando de nuevo con esos ojos azules. Ahora mi salvador se encontraba apoyado en la pared y sin la capucha. Su pelo largo y rubio blanquecino caía por sus hombros. En su rostro se encontraba una leve sonrisa y su piel parecía de porcelana. Era realmente guapo. Darren se acerco a... ¿Legolas? Todos sus nombres eran extraños. ¿Príncipe? ¿Bosque Negro?

-Yo soy Sandra y él es mi hermano Darren- Nos presenté.- Gracias por ayudarnos de verdad...- Les agradecí de corazón mientras todos ellos hicieron un gesto quitándole importancia.

Darren inspeccionaba al rubio con cara curiosa, y él lo miraba de la misma forma.

-Creo adivinar que no sois de por aquí ¿verdad?- Adivinó Aragorn mirando primero a mi hermano que le comentaba cosas como "Me gusta el color de tu pelo" a Legolas, y luego me miró a mí mientras se sentaba en una silla.

-Somos...Creo que venimos de más lejos de lo que pienso...Nos adentramos en un bosque y nos perdimos.-

-Insensatos, ¿qué hacíais en un bosque vosotros solos? Sois temerarios y algo estúpidos-

- Siempre a ese bosque y nunca ha pasado nada- replicó mi hermano molesto por el comentario de Gimli-…Pero de pronto todo cambió y aparecieron esos fantasmas que nos perseguían y...-. Seguía contando. Realmente no sabía si confiar en aquellas extrañas personas, pero por alguna razón que desconocía, algo me decía que eran gente de confianza. Sus miradas estaban llenas de pureza ante mis ojos y me transmitía tranquilidad.

-¿Qué clase de fantasmas?-

-No se...estaba todo oscuro...Solo veía sombras...-Respondí, mientras intentaba ocultar el miedo que daba recordar el encontronazo con esos seres.

-Será mejor que descanséis- Soltó Aragorn de repente, cambiando de tema.- Aquí estaréis a salvo...Mañana nos contaréis sobre esos…"fantasmas".-

Los tres hombres procedieron a salir mientras yo solo asentí ante el ofrecimiento de descansar. Ahora solo quería dormir.

-¡Ala! ¡Tienes orejas puntiagudas!- Gritó Darren emocionado apuntando hacía Legolas. Este puso una mano en la cabeza de mi hermano, despeinando su cabello. Vi de reojo como Gimli ponía cara de asco

-Aragorn…-Le llamé antes de que este se fuera por la puerta.- ¿Cómo se llama el lugar en el que me encuentro?-

-Estás en Arda, en la Tierra Media concretamente-


	2. Chapter 2

SweeterJ: Lo primero de todo, gracias por comentar. Me ha encantado recibir tu review ya que me ha animado mucho en seguir con esta loca idea. Y el lugar, sí, es Bree. Ojala también disfrutes este nuevo capítulo.

La verdad es que me lio bastante con los nombre de los lugares, ya que soy bastante despistada. Así que si veis algo raro o que no cuadre en cuanto a eso, decírmelo e intentaré corregirlo.

Y bueno, os dejo con el segundo capítulo. Ojala lo disfrutéis.

* * *

><p>Abrí mis ojos, miré a mi alrededor, estaba en un bosque. Se veía hermoso con la claridad de la luna llena. Hacía frío, el vaho salía de mis labios. El bosque se fue congelando poco a poco, quedando todo mi entorno en una ligera capa de hielo. ¿Qué ocurría? Sentí un aliento detrás de mí, pero cuando me giré allí no había nada. Un dolor recorrió mi cuerpo como si de un rayo se tratase. Caí de rodillas y mi mano fue llevada inconscientemente hacia mi cuello. Sentía mi cuerpo pesado y una figura nublosa apareció frente a mí. No era más que niebla que cobraba forma de persona. La sombra movía su brazo hacia un lado y hacia otro, mi cuerpo se movía siguiendo esas indicaciones en contra de mi voluntad. Cerró su puño y mi espalda se inclinó hacia atrás. Me miré a mi misma, mi rostro estaba sereno con los ojos fijos en las copas de los árboles, pero por dentro sentía como si la sangre me hirviera. La sombra acerco su "rostro" al mío.<p>

¿Quién eres?

Un chillido agudo sonó por todo el lugar y luego todo se fue desvaneciendo.

Abrí mis ojos respirando nerviosa y exaltada. Sentí una mano que intentaba tocarme, pero con el simple roce, me aparté de ello asustada.

-Tranquila…-Susurró una voz varonil que hizo que me calmase casi al instante, aunque mis sentidos seguían a alerta. Mis ojos se encontraron con los de Aragorn, que estaba sentado en mi cama, luego miré a mi alrededor viendo a Gimli, a Legolas y a mi hermano observándome con preocupación, segundos después Darren se abalanzó hacia mí, abrazándome.

-¿Qué…Ha pasado?- Pregunté en un susurro.

-Tu hermano nos llamó diciendo que estabas retorciéndote de dolor…-Dijo el enano- Por tu culpa me han despertado un fantástico sueño-. Suerte la suya… ¿Qué clase de sueño había sido ese?

- Déjame ver eso…-Susurró Aragorn mientras su mano apartaba delicadamente la mía, que se encontraba tapando algo en mi cuello. No me había dado cuenta de eso.

El hijo de Arathorn arrugo su entrecejo al ver el corte a un lado de mi yugular. La herida me dolía horres a pesar de que apenas fuera un roce con el filo de aquella hoja. Sus ojos azules se dirigieron a Legolas y a Gimli, quienes comprendieron en seguida lo que les quería decir.

-Eh renacuajo, vamos a desayunar algo-

Mi hermano lo miró enfadado mientras le repelía con un "No me llames renacuajo, solo soy unos centímetros más bajo que tú" mientras me soltaba y se iba con Gimli y el rubio, que dirigió sus ojos hacia Aragorn y luego a mí para luego desaparecer por la puerta.

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre que no quieres que se entere Darren?-

-Este corte es peor de lo que crees. Te lo hizo un Nazgûl ¿verdad?- Comentó Aragorn quien seguía con la mirada clavada en la herida.

-Un… ¿Qué?-

- Nazgûl, también conocidos como los jinetes negros…Seguramente son los "_fantasmas_" que os encontrasteis en el bosque-. Aclaró lo último al ver mi cara de "no me entero de nada".

-¿Qué es exactamente un Naz….Eso? Porque dudo que sean personas normales y corrientes-

-Lo fueron en su tiempo. Eran nueve reyes, el señor oscuro, Sauron, les ofreció un anillo de poder a cada uno de ellos, los cuales les llevaron a su perdición. Fueron convertidos en espectros corrompidos por Sauron.- Escuché atentamente a Aragorn, intentando comprenderlo.- Si esa herida se propaga, te acabarás convirtiendo en uno de ellos…-

-¿¡Qué!?- Grité exaltada y asustada. ¿Yo? ¿Un bicho de esos? No, ni hablar.

-Tranquila, eso no ocurrirá – Dijo levantándose para mirar por la venta. Los primeros rayos del sol empezaban a aparecer.- Viajaréis con nosotros a Rivendel, necesitas medicina elfica y allí… Aclararemos algunas cosas.

-Elfos…Así que es cierto, aquí existen…- Susurré para mí misma.

En verdad, todo esto sonaba a locura. Elfos, enanos... Nazgûls.

-¿De dónde venís?- Preguntó cambiando su tono de voz a uno curioso. Desde que había visto mi corte su mirada y voz se había vuelto demasiado seria. En sus ojos me pareció ver un deje de preocupación, de no llegar a comprender algo. ¿Qué parte de la historia se le había _olvidado _contarme?

-De un lugar muy lejano a este, demasiado diría yo-. Me senté en la cama, apoyando mis codos en las rodillas.- Tierra media, elfos, enanos… Nada de eso existe en donde yo vengo.-

-Se nota a distancia que no pertenecéis aquí. Vuestras ropas son muy extrañas… Y tu pelo-. Sonrió divertido a la vez que me toqué el cabello desviando la mirada a un lado de la habitación. No tenía puesta la capucha.

- _Se nota a distancia que no pertenecéis aquí…_Como ¿de otro mundo?- Pregunté nerviosa por la mirada burlona del hombre que, ahora también sonreía de la misma forma.- Suena a locos-.

-Aquí suele suceder cosa de locos. Vamos a desayunar, viajaremos lo antes posible.-

Mi hermano devoraba aquel trozo de pan como si no hubiese comido durante siglos. Me peleaba con Gimli porque quería darle a probar cerveza a Darren y este le seguía la corriente encantado. Según el enano, la cerveza era la mejor bebida del mundo y era buena para el crecimiento del otro enano. Según yo, la cerveza sabía asquerosa y Gimli se indignó conmigo. Fue divertido verlo cabreado y como mi hermano se reía a carcajadas, haciendo que se cabrease aun más por las burlas. Estaba sentada al lado de Gimli comiendo una tostada medio quemada. En frente mía se encontraba Legolas que también sonreía ante la indignación de su amigo; y a su lado estaba mi hermano, maravillado por el elfo, hasta tal altura que apenas se separaba de su lado.

-¿Y Aragorn?- Pregunté al no ver al hombre por ningún lado.

- Supongo que a conseguir cosas para el viaje.-Me contestó el elfo. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron un segundo, ya que enseguida desvié mis ojos. Sus ojos azules me ponían nerviosa, no entendía por qué. Me levanté disculpándome con los presente para salir de la posada.

El sol brillaba fuerte en lo alto del cielo y me encantaba respirar el aire de aquí. Me sentía libre y atada a la vez, todo era tan extraño e increíble. La capucha empezaba a darme calor y con eso el agobio y el estrés me invadieron. Prefería el frío en todos los momentos. Estaba deseando deshacerme de la prenda. Eché mi cabeza hacia tras, pegándome contra el tronco de uno de los árboles que habían cerca de la posada. Mi flequillo rebelde se escapó de su escondite y me tapo la mitad de mi cara. Cerré los ojos, sintiendo las cosquillas que mi pelo hacía sobre mi piel, olvidándome de todo por unos minutos. Algo rozó mi mejilla con delicadeza y apartaba el flequillo, poniéndolo detrás de mi oreja. Entreabrí los ojos y miré de reojo hacia un lado.

-Tu cabello llama mucho la atención.- Habló posándose a mi lado, cerrando sus ojos y soltando un suspiro.- Me gusta el color, es brillante cuando le da el sol.-

- Igual que el tuyo. Con los rayos del sol parece que brille con luz propia.- Susurré alzando un poco la cabeza para poder mirar mejor su perfil, pues era una cabeza más alto que yo.

Legolas susurró un "Gracias" mientras una sonrisa asomaba en sus labios. Se le veía tan tranquilo. Solté un suspiro y sonreí. Sí, aquí se estaba tranquilo.

Un curioso relincho llamó la atención de ambos. Aragorn apareció en escena montado en un precioso caballo de color castaño acompañado de otros dos caballos. Uno de ellos era blanco completamente; el otro, era una belleza negra. Legolas se acercó al corcel blanco a la vez que Gimli y mi hermano salían a la posada, discutiendo de cosas sin sentido seguramente.

- Partiremos ahora mismo. Legolas, Gimli, vosotros montareis en el blanco. Los hermanos montareis en el potro.-

Un potro ¿eh? Me acerqué a él, maravillada por su belleza. Siempre había adorado los caballos, pero los de color negro me enamoraban. El corcel se puso nervioso ante mi presencia, relincho con energía y fuerza, moviéndose bruscamente. _Tranquilo_  
>me paré frente a él, se había quedado quieto mirándome con esos ojos del mismo color que su pelaje. Acaricie su hocico y su frente, descubriendo un mancha blanca.<p>

-Hay un problema...No se montar a caballo-

Hay estaba yo, cabalgando en el rebelde potro. Suerte había tenido la tercera ver que subí a su lomo para no caer de cruces al suelo por el otro lado. Veía como el viento despeinaba la crin del corcel y el cabello de mi hermano. ¿Cuántas veces habría imaginado esto cuando iba en el coche y miraba por la ventanilla? Recorrer esos paisajes a lomos de un precioso caballo. Tan lejano parecía ese sueño y ahora, lo estaba cumpliendo.

Había varios días hasta Rivendel, lugar de elfos. Darren se había emocionado notablemente, aunque ahora se encontraba dormido. ¿Desde cuándo tenía esa admiración por los elfos? ¿Cómo podía dormirse con el meneo que teníamos?

Hacía tiempo que habíamos dejado atrás aquel pueblo en el que había empezado todo. Corríamos a campo abierto, el sol pegaba fuerte y los movimientos del caballo junto al calor empezaban a marearme. Supongo que ya no importaría que mi cabello quedase libre. Retiré la capucha notando como el viento chocaba del todo en mi rostro, sintiendo una libertad insuperable.

-Vaya, esto sí que es extraño de ver. Un cabello rosa. Jovencita, he visto cosas raras en esta vida, pero sin duda tu pelo gana a todas.-

Me reí levemente acompañada por la risa de Aragorn y la sonrisa de Legolas. En serio no se había fijado esta madrugada en esta "rareza"

-Gracias, señor enano-. Dije.- Eso es todo un alagado para mí-.

Cabalgamos durante todo el día, y nunca, jamás en vida me había sentido tan… ¡Dios! Todo era increíble. El paisaje, todo de color verde con variedades de vegetaciones; el viento soplaba suave, rozando en una caricia nuestros rostros; el cielo estaba despejado, con el tono azul más reluciente que jamás había visto; y el sol, posando en lo alto, brillando con esa intensidad que solo el rey de las estrellas sabía hacer.

La noche había llegado con rapidez, apenas me había dado cuenta cuando Aragorn dijo de detenernos y pasar la noche descansando, ya que la oscuridad no nos permitía ver por dónde íbamos.  
>Podía escuchar la risa loca de mi hermano ante las historias que le contaba el enano, historias exageradas. Darren estaba rodeado por dos mantas y aún así su cuerpo no dejaba de temblar. El frío había aumentado conforme que el sol nos dejaba. Un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda. Dirigí mi mirada al cielo mientras me abrazaba a mí misma, intentando protegerme del frío. El cielo era digno de ver, no era como en nuestro mundo que apenas se veían dos o tres estrellas. Aquí, miles y millones de puntos brillantes se posaban en un manto oscuro. Era hermoso. Entonces sentí algo que se posaba sobre mí y me asustó por un momento, hasta que caí en la cuenta de que se trataba de una manta. Miré hacia un lado confundida, para encontrarme con unos hermosos ojos azul zafiro, pertenecientes a cierto elfo.<p>

- No deberías alejarte tanto del grupo, estos parajes son traicioneros.- Dijo mientras se sentaba a mi lado y dirigía su mirada al frente. Yo solo asentí bajando mi vista al suelo.

-Nunca me ha gustado estar con gente, y menos si a esas personas las cavo de conocer.-

-Es normal que no confíes en nosotros, estás en un mundo bastante diferente al tuyo-. Comentó Legolas. Lo miré, confundida y sorprendida a la vez. ¿Cómo sabía que era de otro mundo.- Tu hermano es muy hablador-. Me aclaró sonriendo divertido. Claro, ¿de qué me sorprendo? Darren nunca podría cerrar esa bocata que tenía.- ¿Lo extrañas? Tu hogar…-.

Solté un suspiro.

-Es toda una vida allí, supongo que aunque uno no quiera, se extraña…-. Respondí, cubriéndome mejor con la manta.-

-¿Cómo es?- Volvió a preguntar.

-¿Por qué esa curiosidad por mi mundo joven elfo?- Lo volví a mirar con una leve sonrisa en mis labios.

-Es solo eso, curiosidad…Joven dama- Dijo, siguiendo mi juego para luego dirigir sus ojos hacia los míos, sin perder la sonrisa. Mi mirada se volvió irónica ante lo de _dama_, la gente solía considerarme muchas cosas, pero nunca como una dama.

Me acomodé un poco mejor en mi sitio, y miré de nuevo a ese cielo que me hipnotizaba.

-Es raro, complejo y extrañamente hermoso…Pero nunca verás allí un cielo como este...- Mi mano se alzó al cielo, señalándolo estúpidamente. Noté como Legolas seguía esa mano para acabar clavando sus ojos en el manto de estrellas.-…Ni respirarás un aire tan puro…La presencia humana ha destrozado varias cosas…-

Ya no se dijo nada más, el silencio nos invadió. Ambos mirábamos las estrellas, sin decir ni una palabra. Nuestras respiraciones estaban sincronizadas, aunque la suya era casi imperceptible.

-¡Eh! ¡Parejita! –Escuchamos gritar a Gimli, y ambos giramos nuestras cabezas, Legolas hacia el enano y yo hacia el lado contrario, notando como los colores se me subían por culpa de ese _parejita_.- Como tardéis más me comeré vuestra comida- Y después acabó con una risa.

Yo seguía mirando hacia cualquier lugar que no fuera al elfo o a los demás, hasta que sentí como se posaban unos ojos en mí.

-Vamos…-Susurró Legolas logrando que lo mirase de reojo. Se levantó y estiró su mano hacia mí. Primero vi su mano y por segundo, lo vi a él, confundida. Legolas me sonrió. – Tal vez no estés a gusto con nuestra presencia, pero la del fuego te sentará bien. Tu nariz está más que roja y llevo oyendo a tus dientes castañear desde hace un buen rato- Y su sonrisa se volvió burlona y divertida cuando vio como apartaba la mirada y como mi rostro mostraba frustración al verme descubierta. Al segundo lo miré de nuevo, seguía ofreciéndome la mano para que lo acompañara, solté un suspiro resignada para luego coger su mano y pararme junto a él. Caminamos hacia los demás, quien nos dieron la bienvenida con unas buenas sonrisas. El elfo en ningún momento me soltó la mano durante el camino; y su sonrisa se quedo intacta toda la noche, haciendo que la mía apareciese en mis labios.

Llevábamos varios días de viaje. El renacuajo se las había apañado para convencernos a que cabalgara junto a Legolas, y así iba, con una gran sonrisa montado delante del elfo. Gimli iba con Aragorn y yo junto con Sombra, así era como le había llamado al potro. Ese día la herida me dolía con extrañez cuando llevaba tiempo sin acordarme de su existencia. Escocía, pero era soportable. Suponía que era por la tarde, casi anochecía. Realmente me costaba bastante guiarme en el tiempo sin un reloj que me lo indicara. Sombra hacía tiempo que estaba nervioso, y Legolas parecía compartir el mismo sentimiento. Lo había visto hablar con Aragorn en una lengua que no entendía ni por casualidad. El galope de los caballos se volvió más rápido, más veloz. Sentí una punzada de dolor en el cuello y ese sentimiento se mostró en mi rostro. El sol se ocultó tras las montañas a la vez que un chillido sonó en los alrededores. La sangre se me heló al instante. Miré a Darren, quien me devolvió una mirada de miedo, la misma que tenía yo. El sonido los cascos de otros caballos chocando contra el suelo se escucharon tras nosotros. Mi cabeza se giró con la esperanza de no encontrarme con lo que pensaba. Noté como mis pupilas se contraían al ver a esas sombras montadas en unos espeluznantes, y preciosos, caballos.

_Nazgûls _

Una corriente dolorosa se expandió desde el cuello hasta el resto del cuerpo cuando mis labios susurraron esa palabra. Los chillidos agudos se acumularon en mi cabeza, la cual comenzó a dolerme. Sombra aumento la velocidad posándose al lado del corcel blanco de Legolas. Miré a mi hermano aferrándose al elfo con los ojos cerrados. ¡Yo también quería

-¡Legolas! Sácalos a ambos de aquí, intentaremos cubriros-. Escuché la voz de Aragorn.

-¡Vamos _fantasmitas_! Probaréis el filo de mi hacha y la furia de un enano-. Comentó Gimli.

Pero las voces, sus voces se escuchaban lejanas a pesar de que solo nos separaban unos metros. Sombra relinchaba, golpeando con energía sus patas largas y fuertes. Pronto perdí entre la oscuridad de la noche a Aragorn y al enano, y mi miedo aumentó con ello. Alguien me llamó, una voz dulce, suave y notoriamente preocupada. Miré a sus ojos azules, pero lo veía nubloso. Ya conocía esa sensación, seguían persiguiéndonos. Legolas tenía preparado su arco y apuntaba a aquellos seres. Un disparo, otro y otro más, era increíble la puntería y la vista que poseía, yo apenas podía ver a aquellos seres que se confundían con las sombras. Pronto dos de ellos nos alcanzaron, interponiendo sus caballos entre los del elfo y el mío. Uno distraía atacando a Legolas, y por un momento mi parte sobre protectora temió por Darren, aunque en ese momento no podía pensar. Podía escuchar el latido acelerado de mi corazón en mi cabeza, y como me costaba coger aire. ¿Por miedo? O ¿Por dolor? Daba igual, solo quería salir de ahí, que toda esta pesadilla acabase. El Nazgûl me miraba y yo lo miraba a él, quería apartar mis ojos pero como la otra noche, sentía como si me hipnotizara. Mi corazón se detuvo cuando vi su mano se alzó e intentó alcanzarme. Pero Sombra se detuvo de golpe, haciendo que ellos siguieran unos metros por delante de nosotros, me llevé un buen susto cuando hizo eso tan apresuradamente. Los antiguos reyes gritaron cabreados y la voz de Legolas gritando mi nombre los acompañó. El elfo trató de venir hacia mí, al igual que los dos Nazgûls, pero mi caballo ya había salido disparando hacia cualquier otro lugar. Llevé mi mano al cuello con tormento. El viento soplaba furioso contra nosotros y Sombra corría lo más rápido que sus patas le permitían. Mi respiración se iba tornando más tranquila al verme más alejada de aquellos seres. Venían a por mí, la cuestión era ¿por qué? Escuchaba sus chillidos detrás de mí, pero más lejanos que antes, les habíamos llevado la delantera. Mi corcel se adentraba por la senda de bosque. No sabía si sentirme protegida entre tanto árbol y rama o agobiarme más de lo que estaba ya. Me apoye en el cuello de Sombra, mezclando mi cabello con su crin oscura. Estaba cansada y temía por Darren, quería verlo, saber que se encontraba bien…Al igual que los demás, no soportaría que algo les ocurriese por intentar protegerme. Tal vez no los conocía, pero se les cogía cariño pronto, demasiado pronto….Y les debía la vida. Mi corte palpitaba con dolor. Escuchaba los relinchos del potro, quien ahora iba más despacio, descansando de la carrera. Cerré los parpados y luego ya, solo hubo oscuridad.


	3. Chapter 3

Muchas gracias a todos por vuestros reviews, realmente me animan mucho y me hacen continuar con esa loca historia que se me ocurrió un día.

Hoy os dejo con el capítulo 3, que es un poco más corto que los otros ya que no tengo mucho tiempo para escribir. Aún así espero que os guste, o que al menos os entretenga un ratito.

Leinad~

* * *

><p>3<p>

Es increíble todo lo que puede llegar a pasar en tan poco tiempo. Crees que conoces tu cotidiana vida, ya que esta es igual día tras día. Pero de repente, en tan solo un segundo, la vida da un giro de ciento ochenta grados sin que tú si quiera te des cuenta. Un giro demasiado inesperado.

Estaba tirada en una gran cama, con sabanas de seda, almohada de plumas y con mi hermano torrado a un lado. Los rayos del sol traspasaban una cortina fina y blanquecina, y coloreaban las paredes de la habitación elfica con un color amarillento. Estaba en Rivendel, una ciudad-refugio habitada por Elfos y dirigida por Elrond, el cual aún no conocía.

Llevaba un buen rato despierta, la calidez del sol me había despertado. Por un momento pensé que me encontraba en mi cama, en mi habitación, en mi casa, pero aquella no era mi realidad. No me quería levantar, me quería quedar así todo el día e incluso toda una semana si me lo permitiesen. Me sentía extraña, confusa y desconocida, estar tan lejos de eso llamado hogar me hacía sentir así. Nostálgica. Y la pregunta es la de siempre

_¿Por qué había ocurrido esto? _

Mi herida ya había sido atendida, ¿en serio un simple corte podía provocar tanto alboroto? Según habían contado, me encontraron inconsciente con Sombra en el claro de un bosque. Eché un largo suspiro, sentándome en la cama, intentando no despertar a Darren, aunque eso sea casi una misión imposible. Por lo que creía, ya era medio día y dentro de poco sería la hora de la comida. No tenía hambre, aparte de que no me daba la gana de vestirme con un vestido. ¡Los odiaba! Y nadie lo comprendía. "_Eres tan poco femenina, con esas pintas nadie nunca se fijará en ti, ni siquiera ese orejas picudas" había_ dicho Gimli, ganándose que le tirase la almohada contra su cara. ¿Qué le hacía pensar que mi intención era llamar la atención de ese elfo rubio? Hump. Y ¿qué tenía de malo una simple camiseta y un pantalón? Nada, pero claro, yo tengo que llevar un vestido. Sacando ganas de donde no las había, me levanté y estiré mi espalda. Caminé torpemente hacia la ventana, mis piernas se enredaban con la tela del camisón que llevaba. Miré al exterior, quedándome maravillada con el paisaje que mis ojos veían. Tal vez lo único que se veía desde mi cuarto solo era una pequeña parte de Rivendel, pero era maravilloso. El aire era puro, el más puro que jamás respiraré, y el ruido de las cascadas se me hacia agradable. Dirigí mi vista hasta el lugar donde estaba el largo vestido. Suspiré, mejor acabar con esto rápido.

Debía de admitir que el vestido era bastante bonito y me quedaba bien para mí desgracia. De color blanco con adornos rojos en la cintura y mangas, las cuales eran largas. Pero tenía mucho escote para mi gusto y la mitad de mi espalda iba al aire libre.

-¿Quién eres tú, y dónde está mi hermana?- Dijo una voz embobada que me era bastante familiar.- San ¡Estás hermosa!- Dijo somnoliento pero emocionado Darren.

Le sonreí levemente con una ligera vergüenza reflejada en mi rostro. De pronto la puerta se abrió, dejándole paso a Aragorn que venía a hacernos de guía hasta el comedor. Se me quedó mirando y yo tenía que apartar la mirada al sentirme un poco incomoda.

-Estás preciosa Sandra- Susurró él con voz suave y una sonrisa en sus labios. Le susurré un "Gracias" de forma tímida.

Me sentía completamente extraña ir vestida con esto, estaba tan incómoda que ni siquiera me podía fijar en el precioso paisaje que me rodeaba. Por el camino al salón nos encontramos con cierto enano, el cual no me reconoció a primera vista.

-El próximo que diga que estoy preciosa o algo así, o me mire de forma extraña, se come una silla-. Susurré para mí enfada y cansada de tantos elogios, por no decir de esas miradas de asombro, y otras cosas, ante el color de mi cabello.

Por otro lado, me preguntaba que en dónde se habría metido cierto elfo de cabellera rubia y ojos brillantes. No lo había visto en todo el día.

Al final, la comida sería en un lugar apartado de esta ciudad, al aire libre. Rivendel me enamora, dicho está. Al llegar nos encontramos con dos personas, digo, elfos, con la misma belleza que poseían todos los de su misma especie. Aragorn se acercó a la joven elfa para abrazarla con demasiado cariño. Darren se encontraba detrás de mí, mirando con sus curiosos ojos por todo el lugar y examinando a los dos elfos.

-Sean bienvenidos a Rivendel. Soy Elrond, espero que estéis a gusto-. Se presentó el otro elfo con una sonrisa y una suave voz. – Y ella es mi hija, Arwen-. La elfa se acercó a su padre con una dulce sonrisa.

-Es un placer conoceros a ambos. Os agradezco mucho que nos dejéis permanecer aquí -. Agradecí haciendo una leve reverencia, inclinado ligeramente mi cuerpo hacia delante, sonriendo.

- El placer es nuestro joven Sandra-. La voz de Arwen era de lo más dulce y tan calmada que hacía que las intranquilidades desaparecieran. –Espero que te encuentres mejor de tu dolor-.

Yo solo pude asentir, me transmitían tanto respeto que me daba corte contestarles. De pronto mi hermano soltó un grito feliz, saludando al que nombró con la mano y una sonrisa en su cara. Legolas. El elfo le devolvió la sonrisa y lo saludó cuando se posó a su lado de la manera ya tradicional, despeinando su cabello con una mano. Después posó sus ojos zafiros en mí, y note como su sonrisa se agrandaba.

-Sandra…Estas hermosa- Su voz me sonaba más dulce de lo normal, provocando que extrañamente mis mejillas se pusieran levemente rojas.

-¿Por qué a él no le tiras un sillazo?-. Preguntó curioso e _inocentemente_ Darren ganándose una colleja mía para que se callara.

La comida elfica era deliciosa si te gustaban las verduras y la fruta. Creo que jamás en mi vida había comido tanta comida saludable como hoy. Por otro lado, mi hermano no paraba quieto, miraba de cerca a todo elfo que se encontraba, y había tomado una curiosa adoración por Arwen. En verdad no me extrañaba, esa elfa era la dulzura en persona. El ambiente era calmado y agradable, Gimli daba el toque de diversión junto al travieso del otro renacuajo. A Darren le encantaba hacer enfadar al enano, que a pesar de todo siempre acababa deleitándonos con su ruidosa risa.

¿Podría decirse que extrañaba mi casa? No estaba segura de eso. Echaba de menos muchas cosas, pero era una nostalgia lejana. Si ahora estuviese en mi mundo seguramente me encontraría tirada en la cama, con la habitación consumida por la oscuridad, unos cascos y la música a todo volumen. ¡Dios! Sí, eso sí que lo extrañaba. Mi preciada música, esa que tantas veces me había salvado y ayudado a seguir hacia delante a pesar de todo, que lograba que me alejase del mundo por unos momentos, estar en paz y en tranquilidad. Tal vez, mi MP3 sea lo único que en verdad extraño de mi mundo.

Las horas habían pasado. Noto al tiempo tan extraño aquí, es como si las horas, los días de la semana, los meses y los años tal y como lo conocemos no existiesen en este mundo, aunque sí que lo hacían, pero la gente no le daba tanta importancia como nosotros. Después de todo, ¿El tiempo que es? Un límite que nos pusimos nosotros mismos, ganas de poder organizar una vida para que sea día tras día exactamente lo mismo, un estrés más, una herramienta para controlar nuestras vidas.

Nos habíamos reunido junto con Lord Elrond para intentar encontrarle la lógica al por qué habíamos llegado mi hermano y yo a parar en este mundo.

-¿Tienes alguna idea de cómo llegasteis?- Preguntó Elrond quien caminaba en círculos, rodeando la mesa que había en mitad de la sala.

-Me temo que no. No supe si quiera cuando fue cuando llegamos aquí, me di cuenta luego, cuando nos encontramos con eso….Nazgûls-. Comenté mirando a los presentes desde la silla en la que estaba sentada.

-Sea lo que sea, no creo que sea casualidad. Estas cosas no suelen ocurrir solo porque sí-. Agregó el único hombre humano que se encontraba allí, ya que mi hermano se había ido a dar un paseo junto con la dama Arwen, además…Dudo que se pueda comparar a Darren con un hombre, tal vez con un bichejo.

-Crees que su llegada tiene relación con el regreso de los jinetes negros-.

-Esperar, esperar…-. Dije mirando al enano y luego a los demás, en especial al Aragorn.- ¿Qué quiere decir eso de _regreso?-_

_-_Los Nazgûls fueron destruidos hace unos años, unos años llenos de paz y tranquilidad. Y de repente, llegáis vosotros y a la vez, ellos aparecen de entre las sombras, como si en realidad nunca se hubiesen ido…Como si estuviesen esperando a algo-. Así que eso era lo que te preocupaba aquella vez y que te olvidaste de contarme, ¿eh? Aragorn.

¿Por qué aparecerían así de repente?

El silencio nos dominó y recuerdos chocaron de pronto en mi mente. Esa mano intentando alcanzarme, acercándose peligrosamente a mí, hasta tal punto que mi mejilla fue rozada por unos de sus dedos. Recuerdos de miedo que tenía de que me cogieran y de lo que podría conllevar eso.

-…Yo…- Pensé en voz alta para mí. Todos me dirigieron sus ojos.- Es decir…La otra noche, uno de ellos intentó cogerme y vinieron a perseguir precisamente a mí. ¿Yo era lo que estaban esperando?-. Pregunté nerviosa. Sentí sus miradas llenas de confusión e incertidumbre. ¿En verdad venían a por mí? - ¿Pero que tendré yo de especial?-.

-No hay respuestas para esa pregunta, pero dudo que se trate de algo bueno-.

Me sentí completamente nerviosa e intranquila, y suspiraba cada dos por tres. Había salido corriendo hacia cualquier lugar apartado de todos, necesitaba aclarar mis ideas ¿pero de qué forma podría hacer eso? Los Nazgûls no parecían ser un tema del cual tomarse a la ligera, y eso me provocaba miedo. Hace unos días lo más peligroso que hacía era cruzar la carretera estando el semáforo en rojo, y ahora supuestamente tenía unos reyes corrompidos siguiéndome la pista. El viento soplaba contra mi rostro, era frío y despeinaba mi cabello. El sol se había ocultado hace un rato tras las montañas pero el cielo aún mantenía un color anaranjado, el mismo que bañaba Rivendel, haciéndolo aun más hermoso y bello de lo que ya era. Desde este balcón se veían unas hermosas vistas de esta mágica ciudad. En uno de los jardines podía ver a mi hermano con Arwen, ambos sonreían y la dama elfa cogía de la mano a Darren. Cualquiera diría que se trataban de una madre con su hijo. El renacuajo miró hacia mi dirección y me saludo con una gran sonrisa en sus labios, yo alcé la comisura de mis labios en una leve sonrisa, saludando a ambos con un movimiento leve de la mano. Él era por quien más temía, por mi pequeño hermano, no permitiría que nada ni nadie le hiciese daño. Era tan inocente y le quedaba tanto por aventurarse. Aunque debía admitir que nunca había visto esa sonrisa tan reluciente que ahora posee en sus labios, nunca antes había transmitido tanta felicidad.

El cielo acabó por oscurecerse y el viento se hizo más helado, pero eso no me importaba. Me sentía bien así. La luna resplandecía en la oscuridad de la noche. Envidiaba tanto a ese satélite, siempre brillaba, siempre sacaba fuerzas para hacerlo a pesar de que todo lo que hay a su alrededor sea sombras y sea la única que marque la diferencia entre las estrellas. Dentro de poco sería la hora de la cena, dudaba mucho que mi nervioso estomago acepte recibir la visita de comida ahora mismo.

Mi amor hacia esta ciudad iba aumentando a cada minuto que pasaba y ya ni me acordaba de que estaba vistiendo un incomodo vestido. Demasiadas cosas en la mente como para preocuparme por una simple prenda.

-No has aparecido por la cena- Comentó apoyándose en la barandilla.

-No tenía hambre…- Fue mi simple respuesta.

-¿Qué es lo que te ocurre?- Preguntó clavando sus ojo en mí. Me ponía nerviosa.

-Nada, solo estoy cansada, tengo algo de sueño-.

-¿Segura que es solo eso?- Insistió.

-Sí, no te preocupes-.

Vi como Legolas se acercaba más a mí, pasando su brazo por mi espalda para empujarme hacia él, quedando mi cabeza apoyada en su pecho y sus brazos rodeándome en un abrazo suave, cálido y reconfortante. Me quedé quieta, no me esperaba para nada esto.

-No se te da bien mentir…-Susurró cerca de mi oído.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo y lo abracé, lo necesitaba, quería sentir seguridad por un momento, esa que él me brindaba. "_Puedes contarme lo que sea"_ me susurro su voz mientras se separaba un poco de mí para así, mirarme a los ojos. Solté un suspiro para acabar alejándome de él completamente, notando como sus manos me soltaban lentamente, acariciando mi espalda y cintura, provocándome ligeras cosquillas. Volví a apoyarme en la barandilla de piedra pulida, mirando las hermosas cataratas que eran alumbradas por la luz blanquecina de la luna.

-Estoy muerta de miedo Legolas….Todo esto ha pasado de prisa, sin siquiera darme cuenta. En verdad, una parte de mí esta saltando de alegría, siempre quise algo así, formar parte de algo grande, alejarme de una vez de mi antigua vida y vivir una aventura. Me lo he imaginado tantas veces en mi vida, que me cuesta creer que todo esto no es un sueño. Y aún así, aún con esa emoción, tengo ganas de cerrar los ojos y que, cuando los abra, me encuentre en mi casa... Y que todo sea como antes-.

Él se me quedo mirando, en sus ojos notaba un deje de preocupación a la vez que yo dejaba escapar un cansado suspiro de mis labios.

-¿Sabes?-. Preguntó al aire, llamando mi atención.- Dicen que todo lo bueno empieza con un poco de miedo... Es normal que temas, lo desconocido suele asustar, pero también sorprende y a veces nos maravilla. Además... No vas a afrontar esto sola, no vamos a dejar que lo hagas. Ahora nos tienes a nosotros. Todo estará bien, lo prometo-. Acabó de hablar mirándome fijamente a mis ojos. Su mirada mostraba sinceridad y decisión; y en sus labios, una sonrisa.

Me quedé mirándolo, contemplando esa belleza suya que se veía a kilómetros de distancia. Sin duda los elfos eran seres hermosos. Mis ojos clavados en los suyos, esos ojazos color azul cielo que, con la luz de la luna llena se veían mucho más brillantes de lo que ya eran. Su sonrisa se agrandó, mostrando una fila de blancos dientes. Sonreí, ¿por qué siempre él provocaba que mis labios se encorvaran hacia arriba? Tal vez todo no era tan malo, al menos no si él, es decir, ellos estaban conmigo y mi hermano.

-Vayamos a dentro-. Susurró Legolas sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro. Comenzó a caminar a paso lento, y luego yo lo alcancé poniéndome a su lado.

No, quizás todo no era tan malo.


	4. Chapter 4

4

¡Bien! Por fin vuelvo a vestir pantalones y una camiseta normal y corriente, lo que he echado de menos esto no lo sabe nadie, por fin puedo moverme como me dé la gana y sin incomodidades.

Estaba en uno de los verdes jardines junto con Sombra, que relinchaba feliz de verse libre de los establos y poder trotar y cabalgar con esa energía que poseía. Mi sonrisa no se borraba al ver al joven potro saltando y corriendo de aquí para allá. En un momento tranquilo, mi belleza negra se quedó quieto frente a mí mientras yo le acariciaba el morro y la marca blanca que tenía en la frente, en forma de una estrella de cuatro puntas. Seguía sin saber como un simple animal me podía provocar tanta felicidad. Aunque Sombra tenía la rara costumbre de intentar comerse mi pelo, según mi hermano es porque tiene el mismo color que una chuche y dan ganas de darle un bocado. Empujaba al potro intentando separarlo de mí para que dejase de morderme el cabello, pero con su fuerza apenas pude moverlo un centímetro. Me reía, su boca me hacía cosquillas en la cabeza, y él también parecía pasarlo bien intentando dejarme calva.

Vi a Aragorn caminando hacia nosotros a paso lento, para luego darle una palmada amistosa en el cuello a Sombra cuando llegó a nuestro lado. El potro por fin soltó mi pelo y atendía a las caricias que le hacía el hombre.

-Supe que os ibais a llevar bien desde que lo vi en aquellos establos-.

-¿Cómo pudiste saberlo, Aragorn? Solo hacían unas horas que nos habíamos conocido-. Pregunté con un leve tono burlón, sin dejar de mimar a mi caballo. Vi como él sonreía, dándome la razón con un asentimiento de la cabeza y una pequeña sonrisa.

-Tal vez… Pero en sus ojos vi el mismo sentimiento y necesidad que reflejaban los tuyos-. Aragorn pasaba sus ojos de Sombra a mí, y yo le devolvía una mirada confusa.- Ambos teníais ganas de escapar de vuestras vidas…Y vivir una aventura-.

Reí a la vez que el animal chocaba el casco de su pata derecha contra el suelo repetidas veces, y su morro acariciaba mi mejilla izquierda. Aragorn era muy observador.

Anduve junto a aquel hombre que se había ganado mi respeto y admiración. Aragorn tenía ese aire misterioso y serio, pero tenía un gran corazón y un valor sin igual. Era alguien digno de poder decir "_eres mi modelo a seguir_" o "de_ mayor quiero ser como tú_" como había soltado Darren en algún momento, con esa voz que reflejaba su inocencia infantil. Ninguno de los dos hablábamos en ningún momento, no lo necesitábamos, el silencio era roto por el canto de los pájaros y por los relinchos de Sombra que pastaba libremente.

Nos sentamos bajo un frondoso y hermoso árbol, notando la frescura de su sombra. Bueno, más bien, él fue quien se sentó en la raíces, apoyando su espalda en el tronco mientras hacía uso de su pipa.

-Al menos podrías sentarte un rato ya que no duermes, tu cuerpo lo agradecería-. Soltó de pronto Aragorn, tomándome desprevenida.

-¿De qué hablas?-.

Su mirada se volvió seria clavándose en mí, haciéndome sentir un poco incomoda.

-¿Crees que me no me he fijado que estos dos días no has estado más que cansada, o de esas ojeras que tienes?-.

Desvié la mirada de él, dirigiéndola hacia ningún lugar en particular, susurrando en voz baja cualquier excusa que se me pasase por la cabeza. Escuché como se levantaba y ponía su mano en mi hombro, obligándome a dar media vuelta y así quedar cara a cara, aunque mis ojos solo miraban hacia un lado o al propio suelo.

-Intenta dormir aunque sea unos minutos, si sigues así caerás enferma-. Su voz sonaba realmente preocupada.

Solté un suspiro y negué con la cabeza.

-Lo he intentado Aragorn, en serio. Pero simplemente no puedo, cada vez que cierro los ojos tengo como extrañas pesadillas-. Confesé, y en sus ojos reflejaron interés, diciendo un _"continua_".- No recuerdo de que tratan y aún así me sobresaltan. Solo sé que hay oscuridad sin luz alguna, me siento agobiada y con mucha desesperación-.

Su mano pasó de mi hombro hasta mi cabeza y despeinó un poco mi rosado cabello, para luego besar mi frente. Aragorn era como aquel hermano mayor que Darren y yo tanto extrañábamos, siempre preocupado por nosotros a pesar del poco tiempo que nos conocíamos. A mi hermano es muy fácil cogerle cariño, quieras o no, pero en cambio yo… Siempre he sido de esas personas que estén donde estén y sea con quien sea, siente que no encaja de ninguna de las formas. Sabía que él seguiría hablando del tema de mis sueños, pero no tenía gana ninguna de recordar esas sensaciones ni nada que tuviese que ver con ello, así que me despedí con otra de mis estúpidas excusas y luego salir a paso rápido de allí, bajo la mirada preocupada de Aragorn.

Acompañé a Sombra hasta los establos, aunque este no parecía muy contento con ello. Su _hogar_ se encontraba junto al corcel blanco de Legolas, y parecían que ambos se llevaban realmente bien. Arod calmaba la rebeldía de Sombra.

Pensé en mi hermano, este se pasaba día sí y día también yendo de aquí para allá con los demás, si no estaba haciendo bromas con Gimli se encontraba descansando junto a Aragorn, o paseando con Arwen, y si no, estaba admirando a Legolas o a cualquier otro elfo. Ya ni siquiera venía a dormir conmigo, siempre se iba con la dama Arwen y Aragorn, confirmándome así, que estos dos eran más que simples amigos. Debía admitirlo, me sentía un poquito celosa. En verdad me alegraba de ver la felicidad que tenía mi hermano. Él se ha pasado casi toda su vida con mi única compañía. En el pueblo donde vivíamos no había muchos críos, así que Darren solo veía a sus amigos unas semanas cada verano, cuando estos venían de vacaciones. Supongo que estar ahora rodeado de gente que le presta tanta atención y cumple con sus travesuras, es algo nuevo y fantástico para él. Y para mí también… Nunca nadie antes se había tomado tantas molestias ni nada por el estilo con nosotros, o bueno, casi nadie.

Caminé a paso tranquilo hasta mi habitación y cuando llegué, me dejé caer contra la cama. Necesitaba al menos que mi cuerpo descansase un poco, aunque mi cabeza esté dándole vueltas a cosas sin sentido alguno. Cerré los ojos y tatareé una canción en mi mente, una de esas que en mi mundo siempre me había tranquilizado y logrado que me olvidase del mundo exterior. No me quería dormir, no quería volver a tener una pesadilla. Por un momento, me acordé de cuando era niña y tenía el mismo miedo, los malos sueños siempre me poseían por las noches, pero ahí estaba mi osito, lo abrazaba y mágicamente todo lo malo desaparecía… Pero aquí no había ningún osito de peluche que me protegiera. Estaba sola. Al final, el cansancio me ganó, llevándome al mundo de Morfeo.

De nuevo, oscuridad. Solo había eso, todo era negro y no había rastro ni de una tenue luz. Sentía una presión en mi pecho, demasiado agobio. Mi corazón latía aparentemente tranquilo, pero yo no lo sentía así. Estaba en medio de la nada, no veía nada y mi vista tampoco parecía tener mucho éxito. Entonces un susurro sonó, una voz lejana que decía cosas que no entendía por la distancia. Mis ojos intentaron, en vano, buscar al propietario de aquellos susurros, pero en mi alrededor no había absolutamente nada. Mis pies empezaron a moverse hacia ningún lugar y sin que yo hubiese decidido es acción. Supuestamente, seguía la dirección que me guiaban los susurros, que paso tras paso, se hacían cada vez más fuerte y clara. Decía mi nombre, me llamaba y eso me provocaba un intenso miedo. Tenía ganas de escapar de ahí, cada vez se me hacía más complicado respirar, pero no podía parar, mi cuerpo no me obedecía.

"_Sayrïm_…"

¿Qué o quién era _Sayrïm_?

Sentía como el aliento de algo chocaba contra mi rostro, una presencia me miraba de cerca, pero yo no veía nada. Los susurros seguían y seguían, empezando a desesperarme. De pronto sentí como si algo me aprisionase el cuello con fuerza, deteniendo mi andar y logrando que un quejido de dolor saliese de mi garganta. La sombras de mi alrededor tomaron forma de algo que se posaba delante de mí. Algo parecido a un hombre alto, cubriendo todo su cuerpo por una armadura negra y un casco con una corona de pinchos que se alzaban hacia el cielo. Ese casco ocultaba todo su rostro a excepción de la parte baja de su rostro, dejando ver una pálida piel y una asquerosa boca con dientes afilados e igual de largos como los de una piraña. Su mano cubierto por un guante metálico sujetaba con fuerza mi yugular, intentando ahogarme.

-Sandra…- Susurro de nuevo aquel ser, su aliento era caliente y me olía a… ¿Sangre? – Me perteneces…Y te arrepentirás.- Su boca se movía con exageración a la vez que aumentaba la presión de su agarre.- Estarás sola…Lo perderás, te arrepentirás…Te lo arrebataré…Estas sola.- Se acercaba a mi rostro que reflejaba miedo, dolor y confusión. Rió-. ¿Dónde están tus padres?...Estás muerta-.

Me desperté de golpe respirando agitada y entrecortadamente. Me senté en la cama mirando a mi alrededor asustada, calmándome un poco al reconocer el lugar. Mi mano acariciaba con suavidad mi cuello, mientras intentaba buscarle la lógica a esa… Pesadilla.

¿¡Qué diablos había sido eso?! ¿Un sueño? Ha parecido tan real.

"_Estarás sola….Lo perderás, te lo arrebataré…."_

Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo que se volvió rígido ante el pensamiento que se me acababa de pasar por la mente.

Salí disparada de mi cuarto, sin saber muy bien a donde ir. Me sentía desesperada y mis ojos recorrían todos los lugares, esperanzada de verlo por algún lado y que mis miedos se esfumaran. Mis pies se movían deprisa, y el aire entraba y salía de mis pulmones con rapidez. Al dar la vuelta a una esquina, me choqué con alguien pero apenas le presté atención, ni siquiera me disculpe o miré de quien se trataba. Tenía mis prioridades. Pero ese alguien había cogido mi mano, deteniendo de nuevo mi caminata.

-¿Estás bien? Te ves alterada-.

-¡Legolas! Por favor, por favor… Dime que has visto a mi hermano-. Supliqué con desesperación mirándolo a los ojos, que reflejaban confusión.

Negó con la cabeza.

Bufé intranquila y continué mi camino, aumentando la velocidad de mis pasos sin siquiera darme cuenta. Legolas me siguió de muy cerca, preguntándome _"¿Qué es lo que ocurre?" _pero yo solo lo ignoraba. Recorrimos medio Rivendel y no había ni rastro de Darren y eso hacía que mi corazón cada vez fuese mucho más rápido y sintiendo como la presión de mi pecho se hacía más y más grande. Vi al enano que se encontraba bebiendo una buena jarra de cerveza, me dirigía hacia él sin siquiera pensármelo dos veces.

-¡Gimli!- Grité sorprendiendo al enano que se atragantó con su bebida.- ¿Has visto a Darren?- El del hacha tosió unas cuantas veces y luego me miró a mí, negando, al igual que el elfo, con la cabeza.

-¡Joder! –Solté medio gritando, a la vez que caminaba de aquí para allá intranquila, suspirando cada dos por tres.

-¿Le ha pasado algo al renacuajo?- Preguntó contagiado por mi alteración Gimli.

Yo negué con la cabeza varias veces, para luego soltar un largo suspiro y pasar mi mano por mi cabello, llevándolo todo hacia atrás y despeinándolo un poco. Susurré un "No lo sé" demasiado bajo, el enano no me había escuchado, pero el oído elfico de Legolas lo había hecho a la perfección, acercándose a mí, notando su preocupación.

-Tú hermano estará bien Sandra… Sabes no se puede quedar en un mismo sitio mucho tiempo…- Intentó tranquilizarme, y por unos segundos lo había logrado, cierto era que podría estar jugueteando por cualquier otro lugar de la ciudad, pero yo no lo sentía así. Notaba que algo le había pasado, que me necesitaba y yo no estaba ahí para ayudarlo.

-No Legolas…No lo está…- Susurré de nuevo para volver a salir corriendo, sorprendiendo a ambos amigos que me siguieron segundos más tarde.

Subía las escaleras sin demora alguna, de dos en dos. Como le haya pasado algo malo a mi hermano no sé de qué sería capaz, nunca me lo perdonaría. Mi cuerpo estaba agotado, pero no había tiempo ni siquiera para bajar la velocidad de mis pasos. No había tiempo para nada. Cuando llegué a la misma sala donde hace un par de días nos habíamos reunidos, me encontré con Lord Elrond y Aragorn, quienes dejaron de conversar al notar mi presencia.

-¿Dónde está?- Ambos me miraban pero no decían nada.- ¿¡Dónde está mi hermano!?- Grité perdiendo la poca paciencia que tenía.

Legolas y Gimli se posaron a tras de mí y miraban de igual forma a esos dos. Esperando una respuesta. Aragorn se acercó con pasos lentos, con la mirada baja. Negó con la cabeza.

-¡Habla de una maldita vez!- Volví a gritar notando como mis ojos se humedecían, esperándome lo peor.

- No sabemos ciertamente lo que ha pasado…Por lo que parece, alguien tiene a Darren bajo su posesión-Su voz era apagada y seria, sus ojos no reflejaban más que preocupaciones. Todos los ojos de los presentes me miraban con el mismo sentimiento.

Mi mundo se quebró en mil pedazos, al mismo tiempo que el corazón me daba un vuelvo y el alma intentaba escapar. _Alguien tiene a Darren bajo su posesión. ¿_Habían secuestrado a mi hermano? ¡Mierda!. La ira me invadió y también la impotencia, la debilidad. No había sido capaz de estar ahí, de ayudarlo y protegerlo.

-¿Quién ha sido?- Pregunté en un susurro lleno de rabia mientras mis ojos intentaban dejar escapar las lágrimas acumuladas, mas yo me negaba a ello.

-No lo sabemos…- Habló esta vez Elrond.- Nos han mandado una nota, pero esta no dice gran cosa-.

-¿Qué es lo que dice exactamente?- Preguntó antes que yo Legolas, con una gran seriedad en su tono de voz.

_-"Lo has perdido"-_

Mis ojos se agrandaron y el miedo que ya sentía se duplicó. Era ese tipo, el de mis pesadillas. No, eran más que simples sueños…

Intenté buscarle la lógica, alguna respuesta a todo esto, pero nada. Desde que puse un pie en estas tierras se habían formulado demasiadas preguntas, pero ninguna tenía sus respuestas.

Me sentía agobiada con tantas personas mirándome. Necesitaba desahogarme. Quería ver a mi hermano, saber que estaba bien. Negué con la cabeza mordiéndome el labio inferior, sin poder evitar que esas lágrimas cállense por mis mejillas. Me di la vuelta sin decir nada y empecé a irme, pero tras unos cuantos pasos, mis pies empezaron a correr con fuerza, dirigiéndome a mi cuarto, encerrándome en ella, deslizando mi espalda contra la puerta hasta tocar al suelo.


	5. Chapter 5

¡Muy buenas!

Lo primero, mil gracias a todos y a cada uno de vosotros por leer mi historia y por todos lo reviews que me dejáis. Realmente me emocionan En serio muchas gracias y me alegro que os esté gustando la historia.

Aquí os dejo otro capítulo, un intento de momentos románticos, la verdad no se me da bien lo del romanticismo.

Ojala lo disfrutéis.

Leinad~

* * *

><p>5<p>

Abrazaba la almohada como si la vida dependiera de ello. Las lágrimas seguían saliendo, pero ya no las notaba. No me importaba cuanto tiempo llevaba encerrada en mi cuarto, ya no me importaba nada. Lo único que tenía importancia para mí se había esfumado, no sabía dónde se encontraba, ni sus circunstancias. Y eso me mataba lentamente.

Había atrancado la puerta con una silla para evitar que nadie entrase a consolarme. No los necesitaba. Aún así, Aragorn e incluso Arwen habían insistido un par de veces. Hasta Gimli me había amenazado con romper la puerta con su hacha si no le abría, y sé que estuvo a punto de hacerlo pero supongo que alguien lo evitó.

En estos momentos era cuando más en falta echaba a mi MP3, no para escuchar canciones que me animen, si no para hundirme más de lo que estaba. Era increíble lo masoquista que podíamos llegar a ser.

El silencio de en mi cuarto fue interrumpido por una voz que hizo que abriese mis ojos y que mi respiración se cortara.

-Sandra…Ábreme la puerta por favor…-Lo escuché suplicar tras la puerta.

No contesté, no hice nada. El silencio regresó mientras esperaba que él se fuera. No quería verlo, no quería que me viera, no así. ¿Por qué me preocupaba por eso? Legolas insistió un poco más y luego escuché como sus suaves pasos se alejaban de la habitación. Sentí como mis músculos se destensaban y se acomodaban en la cama. Hundí el rostro en la almohada, solo tenía ganas de dormir, pero esas pesadillas me seguían atormentando. Risas macabras y gritos de una voz que se me hacía familiar no me dejaban descansar ni un segundo.

-Sandra…- Susurró su voz detrás de mí. Me sorprendí y lo ignoré. Mucha prisa se había dado. Al principio creí que era mi imaginación, pero no, él estaba ahora sentándose a mi lado mientras yo le daba la espalda.

-Legolas…. é.- ¿Cómo has entrado?-

-Dejaste la ventana abierta…- Maldita ventana que se me olvidó cerrar. Maldito elfo asalta cuartos. -¿Cómo estás?-

-Una pregunta bastante tonta de tu parte ¿No crees?- Susurré sin ganas.- ¿Cómo quieres que esté? ¿Saltando de alegría?- Mi voz era seca, apagada y algo irónica. Tenía los ojos cerrados y no me giré hacia él en ningún momento.

Legolas no respondió, se quedó en silencio, solo pude escuchar un suspiro que salía de sus labios. No me gustaba ser borde con él, solo se estaba preocupando por mí, pero… Odiaba que los demás me viesen con pena…

-Estate tranquila…Al final todo estará bien, ya lo verás-.

Me giré para verlo con algo de rabia, soltando un suspiro irónico.

-¿Qué _estará bien_? ¡No me mientas solo por pena Legolas! Nada estará bien…- Fui bajando la voz a medida que acababa la frase a la vez que apartaba mis ojos de los suyos, que me miraban con seriedad.- Mi hermano ha sido secuestrado y vete tú a saber dónde está…- Suspiré- ¿No lo entiendes? Ni siquiera sé si se encuentra bien, no puedo perderlo a él también, no soportaría que estuviese…- Pero el elfo me tapó la boca con su mano, impidiendo que acabase la frase.

-No te atrevas a decir eso, ni quiera lo pienses… Traeré a tu hermano a salvo, aunque tenga que ir a los confines de la Tierra, vender mi alma o perder la vida… Aún no lo has perdido, lo sé, y no lo vas a hacer…- Su voz era seria al igual que su mirada, que reflejaban total decisión y sinceridad. ¿Legolas estaba dispuesto de todo eso? ¿En serio?

Una gran presión apareció en mi corazón, pero este era diferente al que ya estaba sintiendo, me gustaba la sensación. Más lágrimas se acumularon en mis ojos mientras me lanzaba a abrazar a Legolas, quien me recibió apretándome con fuerza. Oculté mi rostro entre su hombro y cuello, sus finos y suaves cabellos me hacían ligeras cosquillas y mis lágrimas mojaban su hombro levemente. Sus dedos se enredaban en mi pelo, acariciándolo suavemente mientras me susurraba palabras tranquilizadoras que lograron calmarme. Al cabo de unos minutos, a mis ojos se le acabaron las lágrimas y mi rostro acabó apoyado en el pecho de él. Legolas me abrazaba como si fuese una niña pequeña y aunque odiaba que me tratasen como tal, a él se lo permití, sin saber el por qué. En sus ojos ya no reflejaban pena o preocupación, si no ternura, y en sus labios tenía una leve sonrisa. Bostecé, cada vez tenía más sueño.

-Duerme un poco, te sentirá bien…-Susurró mientras su mano acariciaba con suavidad mi mejilla. Negué con la cabeza y le conté lo de las pesadillas, de ese miedo.- Me quedaré velando tu sueño, no permitiré que nada te moleste. Solo descansa…-

Cerré los ojos confiando ciegamente en él, esperando que tuviese razón. Morfeo no tardó en atraparme y de nuevo hubo oscuridad, pero ya no había nada más. Solo sentía los suaves dedos del elfo apartando el flequillo de mi rostro y secando el rastro de mis últimas lágrimas.

Era medio día, hacía unos 15 minutos que me había despertado del sueño más largo que había tenido desde que llegué aquí, y aún así me sentía adormilada y bastante cansada. Legolas había conseguido convencerme para que saliera de mi refugio y me diese un poco el aire. Caminaba por Rivendel tranquila, respirando su aire puro. Mi mente me pasaba malas pasadas recordando a mi hermano recorriendo y jugueteando en cada rincón de esta ciudad. Suspiré cerrando los ojos, intentando quitar esas imágenes de mi mente. Miré al cielo despejado e igual de azul que siempre. Solo esperaba que estuviese bien, porque a quien le haya puesto la mano encima soy capaz de ahorcarle con sus propios intestinos. Mientras planeaba mis venganzas que esperaba no tener que realizar, escuché sin querer unas voces lejanas que mencionaban el nombre de Darren. Me acerqué con paso lento, ocultándome tras unos arbustos para poder…Fisgonear. No solía ser cotilla, pero esto me superaba. Vi a Lord Elrond, a Aragorn, Legolas y al enano conversar, aunque mis ojos nos podían verlos a la perfección, ya que unas hojas de la planta se interponían entre ellos y mis ojos.

-¿Quién puede estar detrás de esto?-

-No lo sé, pero si está en Mordor no puede ser nada bueno-. Contestó Aragorn más serio de lo que nunca lo he escuchado.

¿Mordor? ¿Cuál podría ser ese lugar?

Nada más pensar el nombre de aquel sitio un escalofrió recorrió mi ser y un pinchazo de dolor apareció en mi cabeza, y en aquella herida que llevaba tiempo sin acordarme de su existencia. ¿Mi hermano estaba allí?

-¿Por qué la querrán…?- Iba a preguntar Legolas, pero se calló de pronto, sin acabar su frase.

El silencio se apoderó del lugar y no entendía por qué.

-¿No sabes que no se debe escuchar conversaciones ajenas?- Preguntó al aire Elrond con un tono de voz que me heló la sangre. Tragué saliva fuerte mientras salía de mi escondite, dejando que todos me vieran. Sus ojos mostraban seriedad, Gimli era el único que me miraba con cara de _"¿Y esta desde cuando ha estado ahí?"_

- Creo que si se trata de mi hermano tengo derecho a hacerlo…- Contesté mirándolos uno por uno.

Elrond miró a Aragorn y este último asintió levemente.

-Un cuervo ha traído información de tierras lejanas. Tu hermano se encuentra en Mordor…-

-¡¿Está bien?!- En otras ocasiones, ni se me habría ocurrido interrumpir al Lord de Rivendel, pero no tenía control en mis emociones. Una ligera esperanza asomó en mí ser.

Elrond suspiró pacientemente, para luego seguir hablando.

-No tenemos constancia de ello-.

-Partiremos hacia Mordor y traeremos de vuelta a Darren-. Comentó Aragorn. Iba a decirle algo, pero él me interrumpió.- Y tú te quedarás aquí…-

-¿¡Qué!? Claro que no, ¡yo iré! Es mi hermano…- Nunca antes había estado tan decidida en algo. Darren estaba en peligro. Si mi vida tenía que perder con tal de que él estuviese bien, con gusto yo la daría.

-Mordor no es un lugar para una niña.- Escuché la voz de Legolas, pero esta había perdido toda la dulzura como la que siempre había escuchado. Ahora era fría y dura.

-¡No soy una niña!- Repliqué. Nunca se me había permitido serlo.- Pienso ir con o sin vosotros. Aunque ni siquiera sé dónde está ese _Mordor. _Me da igual lo que se interponga en mi camino, voy a traer de vuelta a mi hermano…Cueste lo que me cueste-

Aragorn me miraba y luego dirigía sus ojos al elfo rubio que miraba, como si estuviese cabreado, a cualquier lugar otro lugar. Volvió a mirarme, clavando sus ojos en los míos, como si quisiera ver más allá. Mi corazón latía rápido, si había una oportunidad de rescatar a Darren, no pensaba desperdiciarla. Él soltó un suspiro mientras asentía con la cabeza. ¡Genial! Una sonrisa de triunfo asomó en mis labios, pero está se esfumó al ver a Legolas irse con paso rápido lejos de aquí.

_¿A ese que le pasaba? _

Agradecí a Aragorn que me dejase ir con ellos para después salir a buscar a cierto elfo que me debía una explicación.

-La niña tiene coraje- Dijo Gimli una vez que me habían perdido de vista.

-¿Estás seguro de esto Aragorn?-

El hombre le asintió al elfo.

-Nunca antes había visto tanta decisión en los ojos de alguien, ni ese espíritu por no darse por vencida. No descansará hasta ver a su hermano a salvo, habría ido de todas las maneras…- Aragorn miró hacia la dirección por donde me había ido.- Sí, tiene valor mi querido amigo, mas ella no lo sabe…Parece que se estuviese escondiendo en si misma toda su vida y recién este comenzando a ser como realmente es… Como ella quiere ser-.

_¿Dónde diablos te has metido maldito elfo?_ Llevaba bastante tiempo buscándole, pero este había desaparecido por completo. Estúpido Legolas, creí…Creí que se alegraría de que fuese con él, de que seguiríamos viéndonos. Esta mañana estaba tan simpático y ahora ni siquiera me había dirigido una mirada antes de largarse.

Me dirigí a los establos, ese era mi lugar donde podía pensar y distraerme, alejarme un poco de todo y aclarar mis ideas. Siempre me había llevado mejor con los animales que con los seres humanos, y por lo que parece, no era la única. Lo vi ahí, acariciando a su caballo, pero su mirada estaba perdida, como si estuviese consumido en sus pensamientos. Soltó un suspiro cuando se dio cuenta de mi presencia.

-¿Qué quieres?-

-Una explicación… ¿Se puede saber qué te ocurre?- Pregunté seria, acercándome lentamente a él, para imitarlo y acariciar a Sombra.

-No me ocurre nada…- Su voz mostraba la misma seriedad que antes y sus ojos seguían fijos en Arod.

-Venga ya ¿Me lo tengo que creer?- Solté irónica, mirándolo confusa por su actitud.- ¿Por qué no quieres que vaya?-

-Ya lo sabes, la Tierra negra nos es un lugar al cual ir de paseo Sandra. Ni siquiera sabes defenderte, vamos a tener que estar pendiente de ti todo el rato.-

Entonces ¿era eso? Me veía como un simple estorbo. Aunque tenía razón, lo sabía, solo sería eso, un incordio más. Pero creía que él entendería mis razones, como siempre había hecho. Sentí como algo en mi ser se apagaba… ¿Un ilusión?

-Tal vez… Pero podéis enseñarme a usar armas. Enséñame el tiro con arco, al menos así…Dejaría de estorbarte tanto.-

Vi como él bajaba su cabeza soltando un fuerte suspiro, negando ligeramente. Después de un rato en silencio y sin moverse, dirigió sus ojos azules hacia mí, como tanto había esperado que hiciera.

-¿No lo entiendes?...Lo que no quiero es que te ocurra algo. No sé quien secuestro a tu hermano, pero a quien quiere es a ti.- Su actitud cambió drásticamente, ahora lo único que mostraba era preocupación.- Quieren un intercambio, tu hermano por ti. Por eso no queremos que vengas, por eso no lo deseo.-

Tragué saliva disimuladamente, bajando levemente mi mirada al suelo. ¿De nuevo andaban persiguiéndome? ¿Por qué diablos me querían? Legolas… ¿Entonces solo estaba preocupado? Me quedé pensativa bastante rato hasta que él me saco de mi mente al abrazarme fuertemente. "No soportaría perderte_" _ Susurró en mi oído mientras sus brazos me apretaban más fuertemente contra él y mis mejillas se teñían un poquito de rojo. Tardé un rato en reaccionar y corresponderle el abrazo. Me sentía vigilada por los ojos de nuestros caballos y eso me ponía nerviosa, a pesar de que solo fueran animales.

-¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por mí?- Pensé en voz alta sin darme cuenta. Legolas me separó un poco de mí pero sin romper el abrazo en ningún momento.

-Solo no puedo evitarlo…- Y sonrió. Había echado de menos su hermosa sonrisa en sus labios y el brillo en sus ojos.

Legolas tenía un extraño efecto en mí, lograba que todas mis preocupaciones y que el mundo exterior se extinguieran cada vez estaba cerca de él. Podría decirse que tengo miedo de estas nuevas sensaciones, nunca antes las había experimentado. Pero como él dijo una vez "_lo desconocido solía asustar_", pero… ¿Esto acabaría por maravillarme? Por una parte, lo dudaba mucho…Por el otro, lo deseaba a muerte.


	6. Chapter 6

6

El relincho de Sombra inundó todos los alrededores. Galopaba con velocidad junto a Brego y Arod. El campo se abría a nuestro paso, con verde césped y grandes piedras. Nuestros rostros eran acariciados por el viento. Al parecer el tiempo estaba de nuestra parte, el sol se posaba sobre nosotros de forma poderosa y sus cálidos rayos alumbraban mi cabello, haciendo que este brillase en un tono rosado oscuro, casi de un color granate. Mi potrillo tenía la manía de correr por delante y más alejado de los demás, él iba a su bola, en su mundo. Sombra solo quería hacer lo que siempre le había prohibido desde que nació y que tanto deseaba, correr. Por una parte, agradecía la lejanía, disfrutando de la libertad aunque fuese por unos momentos, me costaba mantenerme tanto tiempo con otras personas, aunque ellos ya tenían toda mi confianza. No estaba acostumbrada. Suspiré, cerrando los ojos, deleitándome con los sonidos de mi alrededor. El canto de los pájaros, las habladurías del viento, las quejas del enano por lo incomodo que era montar a caballo, etc. Me olvidé por un momento de todo lo que me esperaría dentro de un futuro no muy lejano. Acaricié el mango de esa espada que colgaba de mi cinturón, Aragorn me la había regalado, "_Ojala nunca tuvieses que usarla_" había dicho. En verdad, tenía ganas de empuñarla, de aprender a usarla y moverme con su compañía. También había convencido a que cierto elfo me enseñase a usar el arco. Viajaríamos de día y descansaríamos cuando la luna brillase en compañía de las estrellas, ya que el único que veía entre las sombras de la noche era Legolas, y extrañamente, yo también podía ver un poco en la oscuridad. Tal vez era la costumbre, casi toda mi vida he preferido la oscuridad a la luz, estar en las sombras, en donde nadie se fijase en mí. En soledad. Noches solitarias que me pasaba mirando a la luna llena, mi única luz que me sacaba de este abismo. Aunque debía admitir que, a veces, estaba bien sentir la calidez del sol acariciándome el rostro.

El filo de mi espada chocó contra la de Aragorn, con fuerza, las dos hojas temblaron cuando se encontraron. Llevábamos varios días de viaje y por lo tanto, también de entrenamiento. Cada tarde nos alejábamos un poco de Legolas y Gimli, porque según Aragorn, me distraía muchísimo cuando cierto elfo estaba cerca. Estupideces. Tenía tantas agujetas que apenas me sentía los brazos que estaban llenos de pequeños cortes por no haber bloqueado como era debido. Aún así, seguía empuñando mi espada. Adoraba escuchar el sonido que hacía cuando la hoja metálica rompía el aire. A mí mente llegaban esos recuerdos de cuando era pequeña, en mi cuarto con la banda sonora de _Piratas del Caribe_, batallando una épica pelea de espadas con el bastón de mi abuela, grandes tiempos aquellos. Según Aragorn, se me daba bastante bien el uso de armas a cuerpo a cuerpo, pero no lo daba todo. Solía distraerme con cualquier cosa, sobre todo con pensamientos que surcaban mi mente y no me dejaban concentrarme. Por las noches, cuando el sueño no aparecía, solía alejarme un poco del grupo y practicar los movimientos, en esos momentos me salían bastante bien, pero frente a los demás… Era como si algo no dejase que lo hiciese como realmente sabía, como si me estuviese conteniendo. Como solía ocurrirme, vivir encerrada en mi misma, bajo una máscara de indiferencia.

Un choque y seguido otro, el sonido del metal resonó en mis oídos. De pronto un ágil movimiento derrotó mi defensa y la punta de la espada quedó a centímetros de mi cuello. Era por la tarde, y no el sol no tardaría en dejarnos.

-Hoy estás más distraída que nunca…-Escuche la seria de voz de Aragorn. Negué con la cabeza lentamente, y dirigí mi mirada perdida a sus ojos.- ¿Quieres salvar a tu hermano? ¿Quieres protegerlo?- Preguntó de pronto, sorprendiéndome. ¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa? Claro que quería protegerlo.-Así no lo lograrás- Me miró de arriba abajo y apretó la hoja de su espada más a mi cuello. Tragué saliva.- Ahora podrías estar muerta, en tan solo un segundo…-Se quedó en silencio unos segundos. Me fijé que su mirada se endureció.- Dime, ¿qué fue de tus padres?-

Mis ojos se abrieron de sorpresa, confusión…Y un ligero deje de cabreo.

-¿Y a ti que te importa?- Mi voz era seria, indiferente y mis ojos se clavaron en él como cuchillos.

-¿Murieron? ¿Te abandonaron?... ¿Por qué? Por ti, por tu culpa….-

Alcé mi brazo con espada en mano para retirar su arma de mi yugular con fuerza y enfado ¿Este quién se había creído que era este para mencionar a mis padres?

-¿Y qué podrías saber de eso?- Pregunté a la vez que mis dos manos sujetando la espada intentando guiar al arma para golpear a Aragorn, pero él detenía mis ataques con rapidez.- Tú no sabes nada…-

Ahora fue él quien atacó, varias veces seguidas. Detuve cada una de sus estocadas con una agilidad que me sorprendió a mí misma. Recuerdos chocaron contra mi mente.

-Se que tú madre falleció por culpa de una cría egoísta… Y de tu odio a tu padre por el hecho de que te abandonó, junto a tu hermano, dejándoos a la deriva, solo porque no soportaba tenerte como su hija, la culpable del fallecimiento de su mujer.-

Cada palabra que decía Aragorn se me clavaban como puñales, haciendo que mi rabia aumentara. Aquel día, aquel escabroso día que pasé en compañía de los que alguna vez llamé amigos, odiaba ir con ellos, pero se me hacía imposible negarles algo. Estaba en la fiesta de uno de ellos, a la cual, me habían prohibido ir por parte de mis padres, y obligado a asistir por parte de mis "amigos", o si no, sufriría las consecuencias, así que me escapé para ir a esa maldita fiesta, las cuales no soportaba. Ellos hacían conmigo lo que querían, era su títere, una cobarde. Cuando mi madre se enteró fue a buscarme con el coche, pero nunca llegó a recogerme. Un accidente de tráfico, nadie sobrevivió. Ese día, ese mismo día, mi padre hizo las maletas y se largo, así sin más, se fue. No lo he vuelto a ver….

Sentía como la sangre me hervía fuertemente y que mi corazón latía con rapidez. Mis ojos humedecidos miraban a los serios de Aragorn. ¿Por qué hacía esto? Él no había dejado de atacarme, haciendo que retrocediese varios pasos hacia atrás, mientras esquivaba o detenía sus estocadas. Me estaba ganando mucho terreno, y dentro de poco acabaría chocando mi espalda contra una gran roca.

-Solo eres una cobarde-. Fueron las palabras que soltaron sus labios, siendo la gota que colma el vaso. "Eres una cobarde" Me lo había dicho a mí misma muchas veces, pero dicho con la voz de alguien a quien apreciaba tanto sonaban aún peor.

Sentí como si algo en mi interior se rompiese en pedazos como si de un cristal se tratase, a la vez que mis pupilas se dilataban y parecía que mi corazón iba a explotar. Me agaché esquivando un espadazo de Aragorn, dejando que el arma cortase el aire que había encima de mí. Le pegué una patada con fuerza a la pierna de mi contrincante, logrando que perdiese un poco el equilibrio. Me sentía más ágil, y lo veía todo con muchísima claridad, incluso parecía que percibiese los ataques del enemigo. Ahora era mi turno de atacar. Izquierda, derecha, arriba o abajo. Mis manos, mi cuerpo entero se movía en compañía de la espada, en total sincronía y fuerza. Ágil y veloz, como nunca lo había hecho antes. No preguntéis cómo lo hice, porque yo tampoco lo comprendía muy bien. Quizás era por la rabia que contenía y mis ganas de desahogarme, tal vez, lo único que sé es que en un rápido movimiento logré arrebatarle la espada de la mano de Aragorn, cayendo así al suelo a unos metros de nosotros. Ahora era mi espada la que apuntaba a su cuello. Respiré exageradamente, cansada, intentando calmarme a la vez que mis ojos regresaban a la normalidad, regresaba a mí misma. Aragorn retiró la hoja de mi espada a un lado con un leve empujón de sus dedos. Dejé caer mi brazo, y consigo, la espada mientras agachaba la cabeza. Él se acercó con unos pasos lentos, parándose cuando quedó frente a mí y rodearme ligeramente en un pequeño abrazo. Yo no correspondí, no entendía su actitud y me encontraba intentando borrar aquellos recuerdos que había intentado olvidar desde que ocurrió.

-Sabía que podrías luchar mejor de lo que pensabas, solo necesitabas dejar de contenerte, necesitabas motivación- ¿Motivación? ¿Por eso había hecho todo esto? ¿Por eso me lo había tenido que recordar? Sentí como mis ojos querían dejar escapar unas lágrimas, pero me había prometido no volverlo hacer, al menos no por eso. Tal vez había aprendido a defenderme de Aragorn o de cualquier otro, pero no sabía defenderme contra los recuerdos. Me obligó a mirarle, cogiéndome ligeramente de la barbilla y alzando mi rostro. Ahora asomaban en el reflejo de sus ojos una sonrisa, al igual que en la comisura de sus labios.- No eres una cobarde, no pienso nada de eso sobre ti. Al revés, eres una valiente por estar dispuesta a morir por la vida de tu hermano. Este es un cruel juego, pero estás dispuesta a ganar.- Me susurró con… ¿Orgullo?

Sus palabras me subieron ese ánimo que tenía por los suelos, e incluso me llenaron de orgullo y ganas de seguir luchando por lo que quería, volver con mi hermano. Dejé caer la espada a la tierra, dejándose escuchar un sonido sordo de metal, y luego lo abracé fuertemente.

-¿Cómo es que sabes lo que ocurrió?- Pregunté en un susurro desganado, peor con un ligero todo de confusión y curiosidad.

-Tu hermano habla demasiado…-

Sí, eso era verdad. No se callaría ni debajo del agua.

La luna volvía a hacerme compañía en la oscura noche, como tantas veces lo había hecho. Grillos sonaban de fondo, al igual que el viento contra los árboles de aquel lejano bosque. No podía dormir, quizás por el frío que se adentraba en mis huesos y me provocaba esos escalofríos que ni el fuego pudo parar; o también puede ser por los graves ronquidos del enano, y para mí, que iba a ser la segunda opción. Mi cabeza seguía dándole vuelta a lo que había pasado momentos atrás en el entrenamiento. En verdad me había sentido bien aquello, poder desahogarme de lo que me había guardado dentro durante estos 3 años, tanto dolor y culpa, aunque eso nunca se iría por completo. Mi padre realmente me daba igual, nunca le perdonaría que abandonase a Darren, conmigo podía hacer lo que le diese la gana, pero mi hermano se había criado sin padres. Darren no recordaba nada, o casi nada de nuestros padres, pero me suplicó que le contase que es lo que había ocurrido con ellos. Me costó siglos decírselo, creí que me odiaría, pero no fue así. A pesar de que él no me odiase, no hacía falta, ya me odiaba yo lo suficiente. Si hubiese sabido decirles a aquellos que no, si me hubiese atrevido…Quizás ella aún estaría viva. La echaba de menos, demasiado. Sacudí mi cabeza hacia los lados para borrar esos pensamientos, no quería deprimirme, todo eso formaba parte del pasado. Me levanté dispuesta a dar un pequeño paseo por los alrededores para despejarme un poco. Gimli dormía sonoramente, con ronquidos que oiría desde mi mundo; Aragorn estaba sobre una piedra con su pipa, hacía guardia y Legolas… ¿Dónde está ese elfo? Miré a todos los lados hasta que lo encontré allá, algo apartado de nosotros, sentado con sus ojos en las estrellas, con aura pensativa. Caminé hacia él, para sentarme a su lado y apoyarme en su brazo. Noté como él me miraba por unos segundos, quizás sorprendido de que estuviese ahí con él, pero no dijo nada, solo volvió a mirar al cielo oscuro. Estuvimos un rato rodeados por el silencio, que él decidió romper.

-Lamento lo de tu madre- Susurro. Agradecí que no metiese a mi padre, suficiente me había acordado ya de ese.

-¿Nos has estado cotilleando o también te lo contó el renacuajo?-

-Ambas dos-

No dijimos nada más. El viento soplaba trayendo con él el frío. Temblé ligeramente. Legolas pareció darse cuenta, ya que me atrajo más a él y me cubrió con su capa elfica. Me acurruque contra él, mientras el sueño comenzaba a dominarme. Legolas había empezado a acariciar mi cabello, me gustaba cuando hacía eso, según él, parecía un cachorro cuando lo acariciaban detrás de las orejas. Dejé escapar un suspiro que se perdió al instante. Me agradaba la compañía de Legolas, me hacía sentir segura y que todo es posible. Nosotros lo éramos.

_La noche caía sobre Rivendel, que seguía igual o aún más preciosa bañada por la luz de la hermosa luna. Miraba a Legolas desde un pequeño balcón. Estaba allí, sonriente. Hablaba y reía junto a Gimli. La luna llena alumbraba sus rubios cabellos, que resplandecían con intensidad, con luz propia. Escuchaba su voz a la lejanía. Tan dulce y suave como siempre. No podía ver bien sus ojos, pero estaba segura que brillarían más que cualquier estrella que se posara en el cielo. Un suspiro se esfumó de entre mis labios. _

_-¿Por qué no vas con él?- Dijo una voz dulce detrás mía. Me giré para mirar a Arwen quien caminaba hacia mí con paso tranquilo, hasta posarse delante. _

_- No se...Lo está pasando bien. No quiero fastidiarle.-_

_-Creo que se alegraría de que estuvieses con él.- Yo negué con la cabeza-. Sus ojos no mienten, y los tuyos tampoco. Ese brillo dice mucho sin utilizar palabras.- Aparté la vista de la elfa ante sus palabras. __-¿Por qué tanto miedo a aceptar lo que sientes?-_

_- Tal vez porque ni yo sé lo que siento.- O no quiero aceptarlo._

_¿Amor? Eso se me ha vuelto tan común, tan falso. De donde soy, decir "te quiero" o "te amo" es como decir un "hola", dura muy poco tiempo y la mayoría de veces son solo caprichos. Siempre se acaba terminando, entonces ¿merece la pena? El amor es tan complicado. _

_-No me quiero enamorar.- Susurré para mí misma, como si quisiera convencerme._

_¿Pero a quién engañaba? Sabía perfectamente que estaba locamente enamorada de ese elfo. Desde que vi sus ojos en aquella taberna._

_Yo enamorada de Legolas._

_Una mortal enamorada de un inmortal._

_¿Cómo lo prohibido podía tentar tanto?_

_No le tenía miedo al amor, ni aceptar que estaba sintiendo aquel extraño sentimiento, pero si le temía a la muerte, a mi muerte. El tiempo pasa demasiado deprisa para mi gusto, y este no se detendría nunca y traerá tantas lágrimas. La vida pasa y esta llegará a su fin. Todo llegará a su fin, acabaremos separándonos, y esa vez, sería para siempre y el dolor surgiría. ¿Legolas sufriría cuando el tiempo me lleve con él hasta vete a saber dónde?... Yo lo haría. Dolor por dejar de escuchar su voz, de ver sus sonrisas, dolor por no volver a apreciar el brillo de sus ojos azules. ¿Estaba dispuesta a pasar por esa eterna separación? No, no lo creo._

_-Nadie se libra de caer en esa 'desgracia' como tú lo sientes…Temer lo que conll__eva el amor es temerle a la vida, y aquellos que le temen a la vida ya están casi muertos…Y a ti te queda mucho por vivir, joven Sandra…Solo piénsalo- Susurró con su voz suave y su mano acariciaba tiernamente mi rostro, dedicándome una pequeña sonrisa, para luego irse a paso lento._

Aquel recuerdo de las palabras de Arwen volvieron a mi mente. No quería separarme de Legolas, no podía, necesitaba sentir su presencia, estar cerca de él; pero tampoco podía permitirme acostumbrarme a estar… Amándolo. En todo caso le tenía miedo al dolor…Al dolor de perderme, de perderlo.

Cuántas cosas perdemos por miedo a perder.

Y… ¿Acaso él sentiría lo mismo? Legolas siempre había estado pendiente de mí, incluso antes de conocernos. Se preocupaba por mi seguridad y mis sentimientos. ¿Pero que podría ver tan bello elfo en una cría de 15 años?

Yo, estaba enamorada de algo imposible.

Las caricias del elfo me adormecían más y más, hasta que mis ojos se cerraron solos, quedándome dormida mientras disfrutaba de su esencia.


	7. Chapter 7

¡Buenas! Resubí este capítulo porqué volví a escribir el final ya que no me gustó como quedó anteriormente. Lamento las molestias.

De nuevo, mil gracias por todos vuestros comentarios. Me encantaría poder responderos uno a uno, pero mi falta de tiempo me lo impide. Me encanta que os esté gustando mi historia. Aquí os dejo otro capítulo, el cual, creo que es más largo.

Ojala lo disfruten.

Leinad

* * *

><p>7<p>

La flecha se clavó en el borde de la diana que había hecho, medianamente bien, en un árbol caído.

-¡Mierda!- Solté bufando, contemplando la diana. Una de tres, era penoso. ¿Me había levantado en la madrugada para ser una penosa con el arco?

Suspiré, volviendo a tensar el arco que me había traído Legolas, de madera negra con decorados rojos y dorados, y al final de este, un lobo aullando tallado en la madera. No era común un arco así entre los elfos, él lo había decorado especialmente para mí.

Mi objetivo no estaba muy lejos, a unos 8 o 10 metros de mí, y aún así, apenas una de las flechas había acertado, las otras dos estaban clavadas en el suelo, seguramente si Gimli me estuviese viendo, se estaría partiendo de risa de mí.. Apunté al centro, pero antes de soltar la flecha de plumas rojizas, otra salió disparada hacia la diana, clavándose justamente en medio de esta. Di media vuelta sobre mi eje encontrándome con Legolas, quien caminaba hacia mí mientras se colocaba su arco en la espalda.

-Presumido- Le susurré cuando se puso a mí lado.

Vi como reía levemente, mostrando unos perfectos dientes blancos.

-¿No podías esperar al entrenamiento de esta tarde?- Preguntó sin perder la sonrisa.

Negué con la cabeza.

-Soy algo impaciente para algunas cosas… Además, soy pésima con esto.-

Legolas se acercó más a mí para quedarse justo detrás de mí.

-Tal vez si cogieses bien el arco te iría mejor.- Comentó con un leve tono divertido, poniendo su mano donde la mía sujetaba el arco, indicándome como debería de cogerlo.

El simple tacto de su piel logró que la mía se erizara y que sintiera como una corriente eléctrica recorriese mi cuerpo entero.

-No tenses tanto el arco, y no estés tan rígida- Susurró levemente. "_No estés tan rígida_" ¡No es fácil si estás tan cerca de mí, orejas picudas!

Su mano, la que antes estaba junto a la mía, ahora recorría mi brazo, acariciándolo suavemente con la yema de sus dedos, para así, acabar poniéndola en mi cintura.

-Cierra un ojos y apunta un poco hacia arriba, tienes la manía de lanzar la flecha contra el suelo.- Su voz sonaba demasiado cerca de mi oído y podía sentir su fresco aliento un poco más arriba de mi cuello. Sentía sus ojos clavados en mí.- Alza la cabeza.- Ordenó con suavidad, empujando mi barbilla ligeramente con su mano, para después volver a ponerla en mi cintura.- Tranquila, lo harás bien-. Solté un suspiro. Creo que nunca antes había estado tan cerca de él.- Dispara-. Lancé la flecha y está se clavó en el centro, justo al lado de la de Legolas.

Lo había logrado. La felicidad me poseyó, me giré sobre si misma para abrazar a Legolas, pero no me di cuenta que mi rostro quedó muy cerca del de él, demasiado cerca, tanto que sin querer nuestros labios se juntaron en un torpe beso. Todos mis sentidos se revolucionaron al sentir los cálidos del elfo, y como mi corazón latía de forma extraña. Legolas apretó sus manos a mi cintura. Aquel beso no duro más de 10 segundos. Mis ojos se desviaron hacia el suelo con las mejillas rojas de la vergüenza. Quería irme, salir corriendo, pero él me seguía abrazando por la cintura. ¿Y ahora qué? Al rato acabó retirando sus manos con suavidad, dejándome libre a la vez que soltaba un suspiro. Me separé de él despacio, soltando también un suspiro. Alcé mis ojos para mirarle, se encontraba con los ojos cerrados, rígido como una estatua y un leve tono rosado teñían sus mejillas.

-Lo siento…- Dije en un susurro casi inaudible, para luego caminar rápido hacia donde se encontraban los demás, mordiéndome el labio inferior.

Era media tarde y Sombra estaba visiblemente molesto porque no podía hacer una de sus carreras contra el viento, ahora caminaba a trote lento, al igual que los demás. Gimli había comenzado a hablarme de los enanos, más concretamente de las mujeres enanas, casi indiferenciables de un enano varón. Me hacía reír y distraerme de mis preocupaciones. Legolas y yo no habíamos vuelto a hablar, ni siquiera nos habíamos mirado. Estábamos distantes a pesar de estar al lado el uno del otro. No podía evitar sentir una vacio en mi ser, y tampoco podía evitar el recuerdo de sus brazos rodeándome y de sus labios contra los míos. Miles de sensaciones recorrieron mi cuerpo de arriba abajo en aquel momento, sensaciones que asustaban a la vez que te encantaban. Aquel había sido mi primer beso, ese que nunca se olvida. ¿Legolas habrá sentido lo mismo que yo? ¿Qué estará pasando por su mente elfica?

¿Qué habías hecho conmigo Legolas? Lograbas que esta máscara de indiferencia que me había creado estos años se rompiese en mil pedazos. Me provocabas felicidad y tristeza a la vez. Dolor por estar tan cerca y tan lejos al mismo tiempo. Creo que aunque pasase miles de años el recuerdo de sus sonrisas y el brillo de sus rubios cabellos nunca se borrarían de mi mente. Sus ojos, su voz y el tacto de su piel… Demasiadas cosas.

El tiempo se había vuelto furioso y despeinaba con fuerza mi largo pelo. De un momento a otro escuché el aullido lejano de un lobo en el horizonte, me extraño y maravillo. No sabía que habían lobos por este mundo, ese maravilloso animal que desde pequeña había cautivado mi ser. Miré a los demás, pero estaban como si no estuviesen escuchando nada. El aullido parecía angustiado y preocupado, mi mente se preguntaba por qué. De pronto Arod detuvo su paso y Legolas se quedó mirando el alrededor.

-¿Qué ocurre elfo?- Preguntó el enano.

-Noto una presencia maligna en el aire…Algo se avecina.- Susurró. Todos lo miramos para luego mirar también a nuestro alrededor.- Orcos, montados en Wargos.- Su voz parecía exaltada.

Los cuerpos de Aragorn y del enano se tensaron, así también como el de los propios caballos. ¿Orcos? ¿Wargos? El hombre se acercó a mí.

-Quiero que te mantengas alejada de la batalla…-

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Quiero luchar Aragorn, de qué sirve si no el entrenamiento. Tú mismo lo dijiste, soy buena para esto.-

Él lo pensó unos segundos para luego asentir. "Si ves que no puedes con ellos, solo vete" Fue lo último que me dijo con voz sería.

-¿Son muchos?- Preguntó interesado el enano.

-Los suficientes como para entretenernos un buen rato- Contestó Legolas.

-Bien, esta vez yo ganaré orejas picudas- Comentó divertido mientras empuñaba su hacha y Legolas sonreía cómplice

Esperaba impaciente al igual que Sombra que chocaba una de sus patas delanteras contra la tierra y miraba al horizonte con sus ojos de color carbón. Me bajé de su lomo, odiaba luchar encima de un caballo, siempre se llevaba el animal el mayor porcentaje de los golpes de la batalla. _Siempre piensas antes en los animales que en los seres humanos._ El enano también bajo a tierra firme, contento de dejar el molesto caballo. Mis oídos percibían gruñidos lejanos, agudos y graves, capaces de helar la sangre, pero aunque estaba más que nerviosa, me mantenía firme, levemente emocionada. Tantas veces deseando estar en una batalla, realmente dudaba fuese tan genial a como lo era en mi imaginación. Del horizonte aparecieron sombras de seres deformados y oscuros, no se diferenciaban tanto a como lo planteaban en los cuentos. Los orcos eran seres poco agraciados, demasiado. Iban montados en…¿Hienas? ¿Eso eran los Wargos? Seres parecidos a mis preciados lobos y a las hienas, pero tres veces más grandes y feos, ¿acaso esos aullidos provenían de ellos? Lo dudaba. Por unos momentos creí que los ojos de Legolas estaban puestos en mí, pero cuando lo miré su vista estaba fija en aquellos seres que venían veloces, con rostro serio. Brego empezó a correr hacia ellos al igual que Arod mientras sus jinetes preparaban su espada y arco, Gimli por su parte también empezó a correr, con ganas de cortar unas cuantas cabezas. Y…¿Y yo qué? ¿Dónde estaba la decisión de hace unos segundos? ¿Dónde estaba esa confianza? Sentí como algo me daba un golpe ligero en la cabeza, sacándome de esos pensamientos. Sombra me había golpeado con su morro y había soltado un relincho cuando me giré a verlo. Sonreí levemente.

-Quiero que te alejes de aquí, intenta que nada te pase renacuajo.- Le susurré y este capto la orden alejándose a trote de allí.

_Renacuajo_

Si estaba aquí, con la mano en el mango de mi espada, dispuesta a luchar y dar mi vida, era por mi hermano. Estaba dispuesta a pasar por todo esto para al menos verle una vez más. Escuché unos pasos a unos metros detrás de mí. Miré de reojo, viendo a un Wargo agazapado, caminando lentamente y su jinete sonreía con sorna, como si estuviesen seguros de que yo sería presa fácil. Quizás tenían razón. De un momento a otro, el wargo empezó a correr a por mí. Uno, dos, tres… Me giré, desenvainando mi espada para clavársela a aquella bestia entre los ojos. Saqué mi arma de aquel cuerpo ahora inerte. Nunca creía que mataría a un animal, si a eso se le podía considerar así. Nunca creí que mataría. Al orco se le había borrado la sonrisa y ahora preparaba su arma. Varios ataques y varios choques de espada, para luego, en un movimiento atravesar su cuerpo por el abdomen. Mi espada quedó manchada de sangre negra. Me sentía ágil, habilidosa. Mis ojos veían con total claridad, y mis oídos percibían sus pasos a distancia, el sonido de las flechas ir contra el viento para al final clavarse en la carne de su oponente, el ruido de las espadas y hacha chocar con otras armas, los gritos de aquellos seres, lo gruñidos de los Wargos, las respiraciones de mis compañeros. Orcos sin montura se lanzaron contra mí, dos de ellos cayeron a la tierra, abatidos por dos flechas. ¿Legolas estaba preocupado por mí cuando él tenía que lidiar con otros asuntos? Un sonrisa se formó en mis labios. Mi espada detuvo el ataque de uno de aquellos orcos, pelear con 3 a la vez era algo nuevo para mí. Mis sentidos estaban en todas partes, me sentía agobiada. Le lancé una pata a uno de ellos, logrando que su dejara de tomarme atención y se preocupase del dolor en uno de sus costados, aproveché la ocasión para pasar el filo de la espada por su cuello. La espada negra de unos de los que me quedaban pasaron por al lado de mi rostro, dejando a su paso un pequeño recuerdo, un corte en mi mejilla que dejó caer un hilo de oscura sangre. Un codazo contra su casco y una patada en la barriga, para después centrarme en el otro, esquivando sus ataques, ataqué yo, en uno de los brazos descubiertos de la armadura. Su gritó agudo sonó y mi espada atravesándolo lo calló. Seguidamente volví con el último que me quedaba cerca, que recién se recuperaba de mi última patada. No le di oportunidad y le rajé varias veces el abdomen y los lugares que veía desprotegidos. Me sentía poderosa, que podía con cualquier cosa. Estaba segura de mí misma y hacía años que no me había sentido así. Estaba cansada, había recibido varios golpes y pequeños cortes que, aunque escocían, me acabaría olvidando de su existencia. Miré a mis compañeros, escuchaba a Gimli y a Legolas contar los orcos y Wargos que iban matando a su paso. El elfo ganaba por ahora, pero el enano no tardaría en darle alcance. A Aragorn consiguieron tirarlo del caballo, y ahora demasiados orcos se le echaban encima, pero él aguantaba con todo, se movía con agilidad y acababa con ellos con gran rapidez, al igual que Legolas. El elfo disparaba varias flechas a la vez y no fallaba en ningún objetivo, él con su arco era mortal. También en tierra firme, se movía con total agilidad entre las altas y grandes piedras, acabando con cada quien se acercase a él… O incluso a mí. Cada vez que veía que un wargo lo elegía como su presa, sentía una gran presión en mi ser, pero Legolas siempre salí victorioso. Escuché el gruñido de un wargo que corría veloz hacia mí, y poco más y no me hubiese dado tiempo a esquivarlo. Ese bicho frenó, derrapando para poder darse la vuelta y encararme de nuevo. Me alejé unos pasos de él, tomando distancia _segura. _Pero lo que no predije ni mis sentidos me avisaron fue de la flecha de oscuras negras que volaba hacía mi, clavándose finalmente en mi espalda, a la altura de mi hombro. Solté un ligero grito de dolor a la vez que el gesto del sufrimiento aparecía en mi rostro. Mi cuerpo entero tembló, y sentí como el brazo que sujetaba la espada se quedaba débil, sin fuerzas. Mis compañeros, mis amigos pusieron sus ojos en mi, sentí su preocupación y desesperación, sobretodo de Legolas, que trataba llegar hasta mí, pero los orcos se lo impedían, no iban a dejar que ayudasen a la presa. Mi vista se nublo por unos segundos antes de dirigirla a aquel wargo y su jinete, que se preparaban para poner fin a mi sufrimiento. Me niego rotundamente a que lo hagan, esto no acaba aquí. Cogí el arco de un orco que yacía muerto en el suelo. Mi mano temblorosa cogió la flecha que tenía clavada en mi carne, para arrancarla de un tirón ganándome otro grito contenido de dolor. La sangre empezó a brotar de mi herida. Me puse en posición, intentando ignorar el dolor, apunté, suspiré y solté la flecha con mi sangre a la misma vez que aquella bestia empezaba a correr hasta mí. La flecha llegó a su objetivo, clavándose en el cráneo del orco que cayó de cruces al suelo. Pero el wargo seguí corriendo hacia mí despreocupado por la muerte de su jinete. Yo solo esperé, con un brazo inservible por el dolor de la herida, poco podría hacer. Solté un suspiro cansado, esperando. Pero aquella bestia peluda nunca llegó a alcanzarme, un caballo negro se interpuso en su camino para darle una coz en todo el morro que lo mandó a unos metros de distancia. Sombra se acercó a mí para acariciar mi mejilla sana con su morro. Acaricié su frente, agradeciéndole su ayuda para luego subirme a su lomo lo mejor que pude. Galopó subiendo una colina, esquivando los cuerpos de orcos tirados en el suelo, alejándonos un poco de la batalla. Mi respiración era agitada y mi cuerpo temblaba, muchas cosas en tan poco tiempo. El brazo estaba como dormido, aunque podía moverlo eso me provocaba una descarga de dolor por todo el cuerpo. Mis ojos se posaron en la batalla, pocos eran los enemigos que quedaban. Los ojos de Legolas seguían mirándome, cruzándose con los míos. Había extrañado que me mirase, aunque ahora solo lo hiciese con preocupación, en cambio parecía que los míos no reflejaban nada, solo cansancio. El viento acarició mi rostro, era frío y traía con él susurros que lograron ponerme la piel de gallina. La mirada de Legolas se volvió más preocupante y sus músculos se tensaban más de lo que ya estaban. El viento se volvió furioso y fuerte, enredando mis cabellos y la crin de Sombra, parecía como si quisiera advertirnos de algo. Sombra se había puesto notablemente nervioso, supuse que era por los gruñidos y gritos de los pocos orcos y Wargos que deban en pie… O ¿quizás era por otra cosa? Una punzada de dolor apareció de repente en mi cabeza, y junto a él vino a mi memoria aquel bosque oscuro, aquella espada contra mi cuello y el grito de mi hermano. De pronto, mi potrillo se alzó sobre sus patas traseras para así salir corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo, sin ninguna dirección en especial. Estaba demasiado nervioso y pronto descubrí el por qué. Los relinchos furiosos de otros caballos sonaron detrás de nosotros. Los jinetes negros volvían a pisarnos los talones, pero esta vez, yo estaba completamente sola. Sus malditos chillidos me taladraban la cabeza, como si se tratase del graznido de los negros cuervos. En la oscuridad de aquel momento que cerré los ojos para parpadear, vi aquel tipo de mis sueños, aquel que me había arrebatado a Darren. Se estaba riendo.

"_No puedes escapar_" Susurraba.

Mi vista comenzaba a nublarse, y tanto mi cabeza como mis ojos empezaron a arder, obligándome a cerrar los parpados. A cada metro que los Nazgûls se acercaban a nosotros, un recuerdo chocaba contra mi ser. LA sonrisa y la voz de mi madre al darme las buenas noches, mi hermano recién nacido, la sombra de mi padre. El accidente, un día lluvioso en el cementerio, la desaparición de aquel que alguna vez llamé "padre", el llanto de Darren mientras susurraba mi nombre.

"_No puedes huir_" Volvió a susurrar aquella voz que asustaba ligeramente mi ser.

Un acantilado empezó a formarse a nuestro lado izquierdo. La herida a la altura de mi hombro palpitaba con dolor. Mi camiseta estaba mojada por la sangre y pegada a mi piel. Los Nazgûls pronto nos dieron alcance. Uno de ellos se posó a nuestro lado, entre abrí mis ojos para mirarlo, para enfrentarlo, ahí rodeado de sombras, alargando su mano hacia mi dirección. Sentí miedo, desesperación. Anteriormente, Sombra me había librado de ellos, pero ahora no sería igual, no teníamos escapatoria, estábamos acorralados. Entre el miedo, el dolor y el cansancio que sentía perdí toda concentración y el equilibrio, dejándome caer hacia el lado izquierda. Me agarré como pude a la crin de Sombra, con mis pies tocando el borde del precipicio. Los gritos de los jinetes y la risa de aquel tipo aumentaron.

"_Ríndete, no tiene oportunidad_"

¿Rendirme? Hacía tiempo que me había prometido no rendirme nunca. No he cumplido jamás esa promesa, demasiado cobarde, demasiado débil. Y ¿ya está? No, estaba sería diferente. Algún día cumpliré esa promesa, bien, este era el momento. Una extraña sensación invadió mi cuerpo, ya no estaba tan cansada, y el dolor de mi hombro se había vuelto soportable. Mi vista había vuelto a la normalidad, incluso había mejorado. Divisé más adelante una roca que sobresalía del precipicio, cuando llegamos a su altura, me apoyé en ella, impulsándome hacia arriba para subirme de nuevo encima de Sombra, no sin antes darle una patada al Nazgûl que perdiendo un poco el equilibrio por el golpe, disminuyó la velocidad de su caballo, dejándonos ganar terreno. Reí a la vez que el potro relinchaba divertido, aumentando su galope y dirigiéndose a campo abierto. Los metros volvieron a separarnos de los antiguos reyes de la Tierra media y eso tranquilizaba. A lo lejos vi un frondoso bosque, y mi caballo puso dirección hasta allí. La otra vez los árboles nos habían ayudado a despistarles, esperaba que hoy también funcionase.

Aquel bosque era digno de ver, con anchos troncos que se alzaban hacia el cielo. Sombra seguía galopando entre los árboles pues aquellos seres seguían siguiendo, ya no los veía pero sus chillidos seguían ahí. Aun que estaba más tranquila por la lejanía que nos separaba de los Nazguls sentía como si alguien estuviese vigilándolos, y al parecer estaba en lo cierto. Una flecha salió disparada entre las ramas de los árboles para clavarse en la piel de Sombra, haciendo que este tropezara y cayésemos los dos de cruces al suelo. Rodé por el suelo provocando un gesto de dolor en mi rostro. Solté un largo suspiro antes de levantarme con lentitud, mis ojos buscaron a Sombra encontrándolo tirado en el suelo, con la flecha clavada en su costado. El miedo me invadió y mis pies corrieron hacia él para agacharme a su lado. La sangre teñía su oscuro pelaje y quejidos de dolor salían de su garganta. Acaricié su cuello con suavidad mientras mis ojos se humedecían. Los chillidos de los Nazgûls sonaban más cercanos, pero no me importaban, ahora solo me preocupaba por Sombra. Mi potrillo intentó levantarse pero el dolor no lo dejaba.

-Shh… Tranquilo.- Le susurré con voz dulce.- Todo está bien, todo estará bien…- Las lágrimas empezaron a salir, intentando creerme mis propias palabras. Estaba asustada e incapaz de hacer nada. Tenía miedo de perderlos, no quería, ya había perdido suficiente.

Escuché a los caballos oscuros demasiado cerca de mi posición, pero yo solo los ignoraba, al contrario que Sombra, quien comenzó a empujarme con su cabeza, indicándome que me fuese de allí. Me negaba a dejarle ahí solo, pero él insistía, me relinchaba en tono desesperado, impaciente, como si me estuviese ordenando que me fuese. Mi corazón se oprimía con fuerza. No quería irme, no quería nada de esto. Sombra insistía, estaba sufriendo y aún así no dejaba de preocuparse por mi seguridad. Mi respiración era acelerada, estaba nervios y mi ser dolía cada vez que mi potrillo rechazaba mi compañía. Paso un rato hasta que desistí. Le besé la marca blanca de su frente mientras más lágrimas salían de mis ojos. Me levanté lentamente, y me di la vuelta, empezando a caminar para adentrarme en el bosque, conteniendo las ganas de girarme y regresar con Sombra.

No quería esto, nunca lo había querido. Demasiado dolor, demasiado sufrimiento…Demasiada muerte. Estaba harta de todo esto, de mi realidad. Me sentía perdida, rota en mil pedazos.

Aquella voz empezó a reírse en el silencio entre los árboles..

_"¿Te das cuenta? Todos los que están a tu alrededor acaban sufriendo. Tus padres, tu hermano, incluso tu caballo…_"

Cállate…

Mis puños se cerraron con ira.

"_Eres inútil en tu mundo, y en el otro. Estás perdida y destrozada… Solo vales para sufrir y provocar sufrimiento…"_

¡Cállate!

"_Estás sola_"

-¡Basta!- Grité furiosa-¡Estoy harta de todo esto!-

Mi mano cerrada en un puño chocó contra el tronco de un grueso árbol...

-No permitiré más sufrimiento en mi alrededor, no más cobardía. Se acabó el huir. No le tengo miedo a esto ¿oíste? ¡No más! No me rendiré, iré a por mi hermano y lo traeré a salvo. Y en cuanto a ti…Te juro te patearé el trasero cuando nos veamos. Se acabo el ser una niña, las máscaras y los escudos. ¡Todo eso se acabo!- La furia me invadía. Mi límite había sido sobrepasado y sentí como si algo en mi interior se rompiéndose en miles de pedazos, como si de un cristal se tratara. Sentí una gran liberación y todo era diferente, como si todo fuera nuevo a mis ojos.

Me senté contra un árbol, sacando un cuchillo que llevaba colgando en mi cinturón. _Todo iba a cambiar_. Cogí la melena que caía por mi nuca y lo corté hasta la altura de mis hombros. _Era hora de empezar_. El pelo tintado de color violín cayó suavemente al suelo lleno de hojas. _Ya todo acabó_. Mi cabello ahora era largo por delante y corto por detrás. Solté un suspiro y choqué mi cabeza contra el árbol, mirando el cielo que comenzaba a hacerse oscuro entre las ramas del bosque.

Sentí la misma presencia que había herido a Sombra cerca de mí y la furia invadió mi ser. Olía su fétido olor, escuchaba sus pasos acercarse, vi su sombra sobre mí. Entrecerré los ojos, no iba a defenderme, no iba a hacer nada. _Basta de huir_. Tal vez si me dejaba coger me llevarían a donde estaba Darren, _tal vez…_ Ese ser, que reconocí como un orco, se acercaba cada vez más a la vez que mis parpados se iban cerrando cada vez más, hasta que estos se cerraron por completo.

_"El que no arriesga, no gana nada"_


	8. Chapter 8

8

¿Alguna vez habéis sentido como si estuvieses ahogándote en un oscuro mar? Cada vez más y más profundo. Todo es oscuro y te falta el aire. Quieres salir de ese abismo, ver la claridad del sol, dejar la oscuridad, pero… No puedes, te tienen agarrado, te están ahogando y tú solo te dejas llevar, viendo la oscuridad a tu alrededor. _Dios, duele tanto estar aquí_

Durante años estoy ahogándome en este oscuro mar. Mis errores, mis penas flotaban a mi alrededor. En mi ser, la herida por la ausencia de mis padres seguía sangrando. El tiempo curaba las heridas, pero esa cicatriz se quedaría marcándome para toda mi existencia. Mis ojos estaban cerrados, nunca los había abierto en este lugar, me daba miedo. _Quiero saber si aun sigo con vida porque una vez más contendré mi respiración para escapar  
>del fondo de este mar.<em>

¿Habéis tenido alguna vez esa sensación en la que notas que todo es falso? ¿Esa sensación en la que ni siquiera tú eres real? Vivir bajo la sombra, bajo una máscara para que nadie te reconozca, ni siquiera tu mismo. Sentir que has perdido toda una vida solo por miedo, por miedo al qué dirán, a la vergüenza del fracaso. _"¿Y si me sale mal?_" era la pregunta que siempre rondaba por mi mente. No existía el ganar, siempre era perder. Una y otra vez. Me he pasado toda una vida en un mundo que sentía que no estaba hecho para mí, lo cotidiano me ahogaba, todo era demasiado normal. Vivía una realidad imaginaria, echada en la cama mientras mi mente viajaba a esas historias que deseaba que ocurriesen. _Quisiera respirar, escapar de esta densa oscuridad._

Siempre fingía ser alguien que en verdad no era, solo para complacer a los demás. Siempre había querido encontrarme, conocerme, saber quién soy en verdad_…__ Si es que pudiera estar segura de que aun viva estoy…_

"_Una mujer nunca debe de llevar el pelo corto, la larga melena es su orgullo y dignidad_" Decía mi madre y mi pelo había seguido esa regla a raja tabla.

"_Nunca lograrás nada" _Decía mi padre. Hundiéndome más en el abismo.

Ya todo había acabado, ya no había reglas. El cabello había sido cortado, la máscara había sido rota. Deshice esas ataduras que me apresaban con el pasado_. __Voy a escupir de mí este dolor, probablemente sea lo mejor. Y tan solo tratar de seguir aunque sea incapaz de avanzar…_

_Ya no me hundiré._

Sonreí ante esta oscuridad que me rodeaba. Estaba sola, pero no tenía miedo. Me dolía todo el cuerpo, me dolía aquella herida, pero creo que nunca antes me había sentido tan bien. Abrí mis ojos, pero estos se volvieron a cerrar, enfrentando el mareo que me poseyó. Todo me daba vueltas y el aire se me hacía difícil de respirar, demasiado espeso. Volví a abrir mis párpados, con lentitud. Suspiré, se sentía bien saber que aun estabas viva. Mis pupilas se movieron de un lado a otro, observando el lugar donde me encontraba. Era una habitación oscura, la única luz que la alumbraba era la que provocaba el fuego de un antorcha en un rincón. No había ventana alguna, por eso se me hacía tan espeso el aire, era como estar en lo profundo de una cueva. Sentía presión mis muñecas y en mis tobillos, cadenas se enredaban en mis extremidades, dejándome de rodillas con mi cuerpo cayendo hacia delante por lo cansado que se sentía, dejando mis brazos estirados ligeramente hacia atrás. Los orcos me habían traído aquí, ¿mi hermano también se encontraría aquí? Notaba el sudor caer por mi frente, no era por el calor, es más, estaba tiritando de frío. ¿Acaso tenía fiebre? Dejé caer mi cabeza hacia delante, cerrando los ojos. Apenas sentía el brazo derecho, tan solo percibía unos pequeños cosquilleos. La herida en el hombro me estaba pasado factura. Todo estaba en silencio, no se oía si quiera el aleteo de una mosca, ni siquiera mi respiración. Pero algo rompió aquel silencio, el sonido de una puerta abriéndose llegó hasta mis oídos, provocando que mis ojos se abrieran y girara la cabeza para complacer a mi curiosidad al saber quién era el que venía a visitarme.

Mis ojos se agrandaron, las pupilas se hicieron pequeñas y sentí como la sangre me hervía de rabia al reconocer a mi visitante. Las facciones de su rostro, el mirar de sus ojos y sus labios en una sonrisa de lado, lo recordaba todo con el más profundo de los odios. En todos estos años no había cambiado para nada.

-¿Estás cómoda… hija?- Dijo con voz burlona, caminando con paso elegante hacia mi dirección.

Solté un gruñido a la vez que empujé mi cuerpo hacia delante, en un intento de poder alcanzarlo y descargar todo lo que había guardado durante años. El sonido metálico y punceante de las cadenas llenaron el cuarto.

-No me llames así…- Susurré con rabia.

¿Cómo era posible que él estuviese en este mundo? ¿Él era el enemigo? ¿Él había secuestrado a Darren...Y a mí? ¡¿A sus propios hijos?!

Su andar se detuvo a un metro de mí, poniendo sus manos atrás, en su espalda.

-Bueno, sigues siendo mi hija aunque no quieras…- Sentía sus ojos claros clavados en mí. Yo no lo miraba, no le daría ese gusto. Mi corazón estaba acelerado por la rabia de tenerlo en frente y no poder darle un puñetazo. Mi mente divagaba confusa, intentando encontrar una explicación razonable a todo esto, en vano.- Vamos… ¿No me digas que estás enfadada por desaparecer estos años? Creí que te gustó haberme perdido de vista…-

-Estoy cabreada porque tengo que estar metida en la misma habitación que tú… Si desaparecieras ahora te juro que sería capaz de ponerme a dar saltitos de alegría-

-Hija… No creo que en tu estado puedas si quiera lograr levantarte…-

-¡Deja de decirme hija! ¡Tú no eres mi padre! Solo eres una rata asquerosa que salió corriendo cuando tuvo oportunidad…- Alcé mi voz a la vez que mi cabeza, mirándolo con ira.

-Ves como si me guardas rencor por ello... Sayrïm…-Su sonrisa aumentó mostrando burla y triunfo.

Un agudo dolor atacó por un segundo a mi cabeza.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?... ¿Quién diablos es Sayrïm?-

El desgraciado se me quedó mirando, una de sus cejas se alzó en señal de confusión y curiosidad, luego, su sonrisa se volvió gatuna, se lo estaba pasando demasiado bien.

-¿No te has dado cuenta?- Preguntó despacio con voz baja, logrando que me confundiera aún más.- Creí que eras más inteligente. Disimulas muy bien tus cualidades, ni siquiera el principito de los bosques se ha dado cuenta…- Una nueva oleada de rabia me invadió cuando escuché como mencionaba con tal desprecio a Legolas. Se acercó más a mí, borrando la distancia que nos separaba, parándose delante de mí. Su mano, sus dedos acariciaron mi mejilla, aparté mi rostro nada más sentir el contacto de su piel. .- ¿Nunca te extrañaste de que tener tan desarrollados los sentidos? ¿De ser tan ágil con las armas? ¿No te estás preguntando…Cómo es que sigues con vida? Cualquier humano estaría muerto en tus condiciones…- Un suspiro salió de sus labios.

Claro que me lo había preguntado. ¿Cómo era posible? Aquella flecha clavándose en mis carnes siempre será la sensación más dolorosa que jamás sentiré. La sangre salir de la herida y deslizándose por la piel de mi espalda será una de las sensaciones más escalofriosas que sentiré. _Cualquiera en tu situación estaría muerto_, ¿era verdad? Entonces… ¿Por qué yo no?

Yo solo escuchaba cada palabra que decía mientras mi corazón latía cada vez más rápido, impaciente.

-¡Déjate de palabrerías y dilo de una maldita vez!

- Mi querida niña… Sayrïm eres tú. – Mis ojos se abrieron con confusión a la vez que veían como él se alejaba, dándome la espalda caminando a paso lento hasta una pequeña mesa en la que se encontraba una copa y una botella. Mi _padre _relleno el recipiente con el líquido granate del vino, para después beber un trago. – Sayrïm, ese es tu verdadero nombre, digno para una elfa, bueno en tú caso…Medio elfa…Pero, claro en el otro mundo sonaba demasiado extraño…- Él siguió comentando cosas mientras miraba su copa de vino, pero yo ya no le escuchaba… ¿Había dicho medio elfa?

-¿Yo?...¿Elfa?...Solo dices sandeces, puras estupideces. Mi madre era humana, y tú…- Pero no continué ya que él empezó a apartarse el cabello oscuro y señalo con su dedo índice a sus orejas…Eran picudas.

Sentí como si todo mi ser abandonase mi cuerpo de golpe y se fuese lejos, huyendo de todas estás locuras.

-Eres un elfo… Susurré para la nada, incrédula.- ¿Yo también?...- Volví a susurrar, me sentía fuera de mí misma.

-Como puede cambiar la vida en tan solo unos segundo ¿verdad?- Se burló, acabando la frase con una pequeña risa.

Mi mente estaba en blanco, no podía pensar en nada que tuviese lógica. Recuerdos pasaban como si de una película se tratase, momentos en mi mundo que ya no lo sentía como tal, memorias con mi madre… Con mi hermano…

-¿Y… Y Darren?-

Pronunciar su nombre provocó que volviese un poco a la realidad.

- Oh si… Ese crío al que alguna vez llamé hijo, cruel mentiras ¿no crees?-

Lo miré con el odio volviendo a surgir en mis ojos y la preocupación me inundó, logrando que me olvidase de todo lo anterior.

-¡Idiota! ¡¿Dónde está?! Te juro que como le hayas hecho algo te partiré esa bonita cara que tienes.- Grité cabreada. La furia inundaba la sangre que pasaba por mis venas con tan solo imaginar a mi _padre "_maldito elfo de pacotilla" le tocaba un solo pelo a mi hermano… A mi _medio_ hermano.

Vi como en sus ojos se reflejaba un brillo especial, como si hubiese encontrado algo que llevaba tiempo buscando.

-Ahí está… Lo noto correr por tus venas, reflejarse en tus ojos… Ese hermoso poder…- Parecía como hipnotizado, mirándome maravillado. Se acercó a mí, cogiendo mi rostro con su sucia mano. Mis ojos se clavaron con odio en él y de mi garganta se escapó un gruñido como si fuese un animal que le gruñe a su contrincante para asustarle. Pero él solo acariciaba mi mejilla con suavidad y fue bajando por mi cuello, dirigiéndose a mi nuca.- Lo noto, quiere salir… - Me agarró fuertemente de la nuca, clavándome las uñas ganándose un quejido por parte mía.- Y pronto será mío…-

Pronto sentí como el contacto de su piel empezaba a quemarme y como si un fuego se estuviese comiendo la piel de mi nuca. Apreté mi mandíbula con fuerza, ahorrándome el soltar un grito de dolor. En mi mente apareció una imagen que apenas duro unos segundos, un ojo rojo, mirándome fijamente mientras las llamas a su alrededor producía que todo mi cuerpo ardiese con su asfixiante calor. Cerré mis ojos mientras me movía con toda la brusquedad que se me estaba permitido, intentando soltarme… en vano. Las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban empezaron a abandonarme y eterno se me hizo el tiempo hasta que ese estúpido orejas picudas se separó de mí. Mi cuerpo quedó completamente débil, me hubiese estampado contra el suelo de no ser por las cadenas que me dejaron colgando. Mi cabeza miraba al suelo, mi pelo ocultaba mi rostro con un gesto de sufrimiento a la vez que respiraba con fuerza. Mis ojos lo buscaron, encontrándolo con una estúpida sonrisa de satisfacción y triunfo en sus labios. Como me gustaría borrársela.

-Que bien se siente este poder…. – Susurro con una empalagosa voz, para luego mirarme como si nada hubiese ocurrido. Mi vista comenzaba a nublarse y mi solo escuchaba murmuros. Llamó a alguien y enseguida en la puerta aparecieron unos orcos. –Llevarla a las mazmorras- Ordenó con voz seria. Esos asquerosos y horrendos seres se acercaron a mí, soltándome de las cadenas y cuando estuve libre de esas ataduras, mi cuerpo cayó de llenó contra el suelo frío, para luego volver a ser alzada por los orcos. Una mano agarró mi rostro con fuerza, obligándome a verle a los ojos.-Mantente con vida Sayrïm, tú y yo tenemos varias cosas pendientes- Me ordenó con voz seria pero sin quitar la sonrisa de su cara. Luego con un gesto con la cabeza ordenó a sus súbitos que empezaron a arrastrarme con brusquedad.

Los orcos me echaron sin ningún cuidado contra el suelo a la vez que reían divertidos. Mi cuerpo chocó contra el húmedo y duro suelo de piedra. Solo me quedé ahí tirada, escuchando como la puerta hacía el típico ruido de las películas de terror antes de cerrarse en un portazo. Me dolía absolutamente todo. El cuerpo me ardía y palpitaba con lentitud. A mis pulmones les costaban aceptar el aire sin que un pinchazo de dolor los atacase. Mi corazón latía despacio, demasiado despacio. Temblé, de frío, de cansancio. Mis ojos estaban cerrados con fuerza, intentando contener el dolor...Intentando contener las lágrimas. Me había prometido no llorar, pero todo pasaba demasiado deprisa. Sentía la celda oscura, fría, solitaria y aterradora. Sentía que en lo alto había una especie de ventana o algo parecido, ya que algunos pequeños y rebeldes rayos del sol se colaban sin permiso al interior, acariciando mi cuerpo que agradecía la ligera calidez que desprendían. Un quejido sonó al fondo de la cárcel, un sollozo lastimoso y con miedo que provocó que yo abriese los ojos. Me ayudé como pude con mis inestables brazos para levantarme del rocoso suelo y quedar de rodillas en él. Miré a la oscuridad, mis ojos no veían bien, pero pudieron diferenciar la forma de un pequeño cuerpo en un rincón, sentado con las piernas encogidas y ocultando la cabeza entre sus brazos que se apoyaban en las rodillas. Lloraba desconsoladamente y a mí me dio un vuelco al corazón.

-Darren...- Susurraron mis labios en un soplo de aire que se esfumo entre las sombras.

Estaba ahí... Con sus ojos azules mirándome con sorpresa, con miedo y en un instante estos se llenaron de más lágrimas. Fue rápido, o el tiempo pasaba demasiado deprisa para mí, en poco tiempo él empezó una carrera hacia mí mientras gritaba mi nombre y se lanzaba a abrazarme con fuerza. Me quejé del dolor que sintió mi cuerpo cuando sintió unos brazos aprisionarlos, pero no me importó, yo también lo abracé, con fuerza, desesperación...y alivio, sobretodo alivio. Estaba aquí conmigo, y estaba bien, con alguna que otro golpe o rasguño, pero estaba bien.

-Estás bien... Estas bien...- Susurraba convenciéndome a mi misma de que era así.

Me pasaría años abrazándole, acariciando su despeinado cabello pero fue él quien rompió el abrazo, mirándome con ojos preocupados.

- Estás horrible.- Susurró levemente.

Una sonrisa asomó en mis labios.

-Yo también me alegro de verte...- Comenté con gracia, antes de que la sonrisa fuese sustituida por un gesto de dolor que intenté disimular. Nunca se me había dado bien mentir.

- ¡Estás herida! ¡Estás sangrando! San...-Dijo desesperado mi pobre _hermano,_mirándome de arriba a abajo.

-Estoy bien...solo necesito descansar...- Dije en tono bajo, dándole una falsa sonrisa para tranquilizarlo.

Me dejé caer contra el suelo de nuevo, acostándome todo lo cómoda que se me permitía. Darren se acostó a mi lado, haciéndose un ovillo buscando así, resguardarse del frío. Mi brazo bueno lo abrazó, atrayéndolo más a mí, intentando darle el calor que empezaba a desvanecerse de mí, dejando mi piel poco a poco congelada.

-Te he echado mucho de menos, ¿me has echado de menos?- Preguntó de pronto Darren con esa característica inocencia que tanto había extrañado.

Sonreí y solté una pequeña y cansada risa.

- Claro renacuajo, no sabes cuánto...- Solté un suspiro cuando acabé la frase, cerrando con lentitud mis ojos.


	9. Chapter 9

¡Muy buenas! Aquí os dejo con el 9º capítulo, en verdad no sabía si subirlo ya que mi inspiración está en caída picada, pero ojala les agrade y os entretenga por un rato.

MIL Y UNA GRACIAS por todos los comentarios que me suben el animo para continuar con esta historia. Gracias.

Os dejo con el cap ;)

Leinad~

* * *

><p>9<p>

_Una risa resonó por la oscuridad._

_-¿Qué tal el reencuentro?- Dijo con voz burlona, mientras andaba con gracia a mi alrededor._

_Mi miraba estaba baja entre aquellas sombras. No lo miraba por el asco le tenía a esa proporcional boca con los labios rasgados_

_-¿Quién eres tú?- Se escapó de mis labios en un susurro apenas audible._

_Siempre había creído que era él quien estaba detrás de esto, jamás me hubiese imaginado que fuese mi...Ese. Nunca me hubiese imaginado que todo esto formarse parte de mi realidad, todo se sentía tan... Irreal._

_Un pinchazo agudo atravesó mi nuca haciendo que llevase mi mano atrás de mi cuello, en un auto reflejo a la vez que el dolor se reflejaba en mi cansado rostro. En mi mente volvió a parecer aquella imagen del gran ojo en llamas, pero duraba lo mismo que un parpadeo._

_-Ohh...¿Te duele?- Se burló, girando levemente su cabeza hacia un lado, con un gracioso alimento. Cerré los ojos y solté un suspiro. Notaba la piel de mi nuca ardiendo, en carne viva._

_El tipo se paro delante de mí, tan cerca que podía sentir su fétido aliento. Entre abrí los ojos cansada y lo miré, observé como su mano resguardada por un guante metálica se acercaba a mi rostro. De algo me percaté, le faltaba un dedo. el filoso y negro metal rozó mi cuello y continuó acariciando mi piel, dirigiéndose a la nuca. Mi cuerpo y mente se paralizó con su frío contacto y sentí un profundo ardor en mi ser. Parecía que por mis venas corría fuego en vez de sangre. "__Sayrïm__" susurro muy bajo y un escalofrío recorrió mi ser. De pronto ya no escuchaba a mi corazón latir, ya no lo sentía y mi respiración se hizo dificultosa. Me estaba agobiando. El tipo se rió entre dientes y el metal en sus dedos rasgó levemente la piel de mi cuello. Cerré los ojos y escuché una voz que me llamaba, primero tranquilamente, luego la voz se volvía desesperada. Se me hacía muy familiar._

Desperté abriendo los ojos lentamente encontrándome con unos ojos azules mirándome con curiosidad.

-Darren...- Susurré empujándole para quitármelo de encima, acomodándome mejor contra la pared, apoyando la espalda contra las frías rocas.

-¿Has tenido una pesadilla? ¿Estabas soñando con el monstruo de debajo de la cama?-

_"¿el monstruo de debajo de la cama?"_ Me reí levemente. Era agradable ver que mi hermano seguía teniendo esa inocencia, que seguía siendo el mismo renacuajo de siempre.

-¿Sigues teniéndole miedo a ese monstruo?- Pregunté mirándole con una sonrisa cansada, pero sincera.

- Sí, bueno, los que hay detrás de la puerta son más feos, pero demasiado tontos.- Comentó mirando a la puerta que nos impedía la salida que aquella celda. Me reí levemente. Darren volvió a dirigir su mirada a mí.-¿Sabes? Me recordaban mucho a ti, sois igual de feos.- Mi risa se paró de golpe y lo miré con una mirada asesina.

-Serás...- Dije antes de cogerlo y empecé a hacerle cosquillas, mientras él se retorcía de la risa.

Era agradable todo esto, olvidar un poco todo el miedo y dolor, que el silencio aterrador de la celda fuera sustituido por nuestras risas, dándole un toque de felicidad entre tanta oscuridad. Por un momento pensé en Legolas y todos los demás ¿Nos estarían buscando? ¿Estarían preocupados? Pensé en el elfo, en lo que pasó entre nosotros, aquel beso. Recordé el sabor de sus labios y la corriente eléctrica que erizó la piel de todo mi cuerpo. ¿Él habría sentido lo mismo? No, no lo creo.

Una mano paso por delante de mis ojos que miraban a ningún lugar en concreto.

-Tierra llamando a Sandra- Dijo Darren con gracia, luego se me quedó mirando raro.- ¿Te has cortado el pelo?-

Le iba a contestar pero el sonido de la puerta abriéndose me lo impidió. El ser que más odiaba se adentró en la puerta con una estúpida sonrisa en la cara. Solté un bufido y noté como mi hermano se ponía tenso, lo acerqué más a mí.

- Esta es una bonita estampa ¿no crees? Dos _hermanos_reencontrados después de meses separados. Asquerosamente hermosa.- Las dos palabras finales pareció que las había escupido con asco.

-¿Qué quieres?- Dije con la voz más seria y fría que nunca había podido salir de mis labios.

-Venir a por lo que me pertenece- Dijo mientras se acercaba a mí, empujando a Darren para empujarlo de mí y cogerme del cuello con fuerza, alzándome del suelo. Gruñí de dolor. Mi cuerpo volvió a arde con fuerza, ya no intentaba detenerlo, no había fuerzas para ni siquiera tener los ojos abiertos. Escuchaba a mi hermano gritar que me soltase con llanto mientras forcejeaba con su supuesto padre, pero este solo lo empujaba con fuerza y sin delicadeza alguna.

- A él lo dejas en paz- dije en un hilo de voz, pero con un fuerte tono de rabia.

-Siempre tan protectora- dijo divertido y fingiendo ternura- Me lo voy a pasar más bien cuando lo mate frente a tus ojos...- susurro cerca de mi rostro, con una sonrisa gatuna en sus labios.

Una punzada encogió mi corazón, y la rabia se apoderó aún más de mi cuerpo.

-Cabronazo- Susurré con odio, abriendo los ojos mirándolo de la misma forma. Saqué fuerzas de donde no la había para empujarme hacia atrás y soltarme de su agarre. Caí al suelo de rodillas con el dolor saliendo por cada poro de mi piel, mi cuerpo me temblaba y sentía el sabor de la sangre en mi boca.- No te atrevas a tocarle ni un pelo- Alcé un poco la voz, poniéndome en pie a duras penas, enfrentándolo. Darren asustado corrió hacia mí, poniéndose detrás de mí, agarrando el camal de mi pantalón. Conmigo podía hacer lo que le diese la gana, matarme de la forma más cruel y dolorosa, pero a él, a mi hermano no lo iba a tocar, no lo iba a permitir mientras mi corazón siguiese latiendo.

- Me sorprende que puedas mantenerte en pie por más de dos segundos... Sabía que eras especial, siempre lo supe-

Un gruñido salido de mi adolorida garganta.

-¡¿Y tú que sabes?! ¡Siempre has estado dándome la espalda! ¡Siempre estabas ahí cuando caía para impedir que me levantase! ¡Solo eres un desgraciado!- Solté con toda la furia que estaba encerrada en mi ser.

Él no dijo nada, no hizo nada. Solo me miraba, sus ojos estaban clavados en mí pero no supe saber qué es lo que reflejaban. Se quedó un momento así, el silencio invadía el lugar, luego sonrió de lado, dio media vuelta y salió de la cárcel de forma elegante, cerrando la puerta tras de él.

Y en dos segundos, perdí el equilibrio y choqué contra el suelo de golpe. Sentí como si me hubiesen robado las pocas fuerzas que mi cuerpo había podido generar en mi estancia en esa celda. Pero yo no sentía absolutamente nada, ni siquiera el dolor. El mundo de Morfeo me llamaba con ansias, al igual que la voz de mi hermano, la cual se hacía cada vez más lejana. Mis ojos estaban cerrados y mi cuerpo entumecido. "Sandra" escuchaba como alguien me llamaba, una voz dulce, demasiado dulce. Al principio creía que se trataba de Darren, pero esa voz provocaba que la piel se me erizaba, que toda preocupación se esfumara.

Legolas.

Lo sentía, sentía su cálida presencia cerca de mí, alejando el frío. Su voz sonaba cercana, pero sabía que no se encontraba en verdad aquí, conmigo.

-¿Es sueño?- Susurré al aire. Mi voz apenas era audible, un suspiro que se evaporaba como agua en el fuego.

-No lo sé...- Susurró su voz en tono preocupado, sentía sus ojos clavados en mí. Moría de ganas por ver ese azul cielo que los teñían. Quise abrazarlo, lo necesitaba, sentir su calidez, sus dedos enredándose en mi cabello. En verdad lo necesitaba conmigo. Pero ahora, con tan solo poder escuchar su voz, con tan solo eso ya me conformaba.- Estás herida- La preocupación invadió su tono de voz. Quería sentir como la yema de sus dedos acariciaban con suavidad mi mejilla, como acostumbraba a hacer.

-Legolas...- Pronuncié su nombre, ese nombre que me provocaba cosas que ni entendía. Solté un largo suspiro, intranquila.- Legolas... No aguanto más. Estoy demasiado cansada de todo esto...-

- ¿Dónde estás? Iremos a por ti, te sacaremos de ahí ¿Vale?- Intentaba fingir tranquilidad, queriéndome transmitir que todo iría bien, pero su voz desesperada lo traicionaba.

-Ni idea, en Mordor quizás...No lo sé...- Mi voz se iba volviendo cada vez más baja, más lenta. Sentía como me desvanecía, y lo que más me aterraba, sentía su presencia más lejana.- ¿Sabes? Me hubiese gustado haberte visto una vez más, abrazarte, aclararlo todo antes que...- Mi voz se quebró con tan solo pensarlo.

¿Todo acabaría tan pronto?

-¡No! No te atrevas si quiera a pensarlo. Voy a ir a por ti, volveremos a vernos... A estar juntos-

Abrí los ojos entre sueños. Estaba todo blanco, y no se sentía nada. No había frío ni calor, no había existía el dolor. No sentía nervios, ni miedo, pero tampoco es que estuviese tranquila. Todo era neutro. Lo veía frente a mí, pero sabía que era una simple alusión de mi mente, pero me alegraba de ver su angelical rostro, sus brillantes ojos. Mi brazo se alzó con lentitud y mi mano acarició su rostro de forma, lenta intentando grabar en mi mente cada fracción de él. Mis dedos rozaron su piel con delicadeza, como si tuviese miedo de romper una de las figuras más caras y frágiles de porcelana, pues era igual de suave y brillante. Recorrí desde su frente hasta su mejilla, sentía su calidez. Legolas cerró los ojos, disfrutando de mis caricias. Una de sus manos cogió la mía con dulzura, retirándola de su cara, entrelazando nuestros dedos. Sonreí. Todo esto era una sensación fantasmal, una fantasía, o al menos lo sentía así, pero no quería que se acabara. Si esto era un sueño, no quería despertarme.

-As de despertar Sandra... Tienes que hacerlo. Aguanta por favor... -Me suplicaba apretando con fuerza mi mano. Yo me negaba, no quería despertarme, no quería que se fuera. Cerré los ojos y negué con la cabeza, mi mano se aferró a la suya, sin querer soltarle. Su espejismo se acercó más a mí.- Volveremos a vernos... te lo prometo- Me susurro con voz suave y tranquila. Sentí como un beso de sus labios en mi frente. Luego ya, no sentí nada.

Abrí mis ojos y los pocos rayos de luz que entraban en la celda me aclararon la forma del cuerpo de mi hermano, quien se encontraba a mi lado de rodillas, llorando con fuerza. Susurré su nombre en un hilo de voz, e intenté sentarme. Mi hermano se lanzó contra mí.

- Tonta, tonta ¡Tonta! No vuelvas a asustarme así... Creí que te había perdido...- Sollozó, escondiendo su cabeza en mi pecho cuando había logrado por fin sentarme en el frío suelo, no sin antes pegar varios quejidos del dolor. Mi mano se posó en sus cabellos negros, despeinándolos más de lo que estaba. "_No me perderás_" Le susurré con una dulce voz... _"Aguantaré"._

Él estaba acostado, apoyado en mi regazo mientras yo le daba un masaje en círculos en su cabeza. Tenía los ojos cerrados, y supuestamente dormía plácidamente, pero sabía que se encontraba despierto pues cuando Darren duerme, nunca se está tan quieto y solía hablar en sueños. Es un verdadero incordio dormir con él en un mismo sitio.

-San...- Me llamó con voz calmada- ¿El orejas picudas y Aragorn vendrán a buscarnos?-

Me quedé en silencio por unos segundos.

-¿Te has olvidado de Gimli?- Pregunté extrañada de que no hubiese nombrado a su compañero de bromas y enfados. Mi hermano negó con la cabeza.

-No quiero que venga, si me ve con estas pintas se estará burlando de mí por un mes...- Dijo en un inocente susurro, sacándome una risa de mis labios. Tal vez a Gimli le encantaba meterse con él, con casi todos en general. Siempre lograba sacarnos una sonrisa con alguna de sus frases aun cuando la situación fuese digna para un suicidio colectivo. Quizás si se burle un poco de él, incluso de mí, pero si de algo estaba segura es que si alguien estaba preocupado y buscando como loco a mi hermano, ese era Gimli. Ese enano, lo que no tenía de alto lo tenía de corazón enorme.

-Vendrán a buscarnos Darren... Nos sacarán de aquí, te lo aseguro...-

* * *

><p>Un estruendo sonó por algún lugar del sitio en el que nos encontramos.<p>

-¿Qué ha sido eso?- Preguntó asustado mi hermano.

-No lo sé...- Susurré mirando hacia la puerta, esperando que esta se abriera y nos diera la respuesta de lo que había ocurrido en el exterior, pero nada, luego solo vino más silencio.

Habían pasado varios días de aquel lugar, mi padre ya no había vuelto a visitarnos, había desaparecido. No sé de qué me sorprendía. Éramos vigilados día y noche por asquerosos orcos que nos daban comida podrida que se quedaban en el sucio cuenco en el que nos la servían, siendo devoradas únicamente por lo gusanos. Más de una vez, aquellos seres habían hablado de comerse a mi hermano, asustando a este de sobremanera, pero solo eran palabras, y a las palabras se las llevaba el viento. Estos días había deseado volver a soñar con Legolas, volverlo a ver... Pero no podía conciliar el sueño.

La herida de mi espalda, aquel recuerdo que me dejo aquel majo orco con su flecha, notaba el agujero en mi carne y la sangre salir por él. El líquido rojo se deslizaba por mi piel con lentitud, permitiéndome así sentir el cosquilleo que provocaba; manchaba mi ya roja camiseta y finalmente, caía al suelo, formando un pequeño río entre el hueco de las piedras. Ya no le tomaba importancia, se había vuelto costumbre, algo que ocurría todas las mañanas. En cada gota de sangre que perdía al día mis fuerzas para seguir manteniéndome despierta y_ aguantando_ se iban con ella. Disimulaba el dolor y el cansancio ante mi hermano, ocultándolo tras una sonrisa. Cada día, mi hermano miraba por la pequeña ventana que había en lo alto de aquel lugar, esperando y deseando que viniesen a rescatarnos.

-Quizás… Solo sean esos bestias peleándose de nuevo por un trozo de carne…- Susurré con asco y normalidad. Todo aquello se me había vuelto tan cotidiano. Siempre era lo mismo, a cierta hora, gritos y golpes se oían por doquier ¿La razón? Los orcos se estaban alimentando.

Cada día, yo imitaba a mi hermano en la acción de ver la ventana, deseando poder respirar el aire puro del exterior y no el fétido y cargante de aquí. Cada día miraba a la puerta, deseando que se abriera y apareciese Legolas para salvarnos. _Y el príncipe azul salvó a la princesa con su corcel blanco._ No, eso era demasiado cursi para mí.

Pero eso era antes, ahora mis ojos solo se dirigían al suelo, sacando voluntad de cualquier lugar para mantenerlos abiertos. Cada vez se me hacía más complicado no dejarme arrastrar por el sueño y no temer a que nunca más volvería a abrir los ojos. Era el cuarto día encerrados aquí, y sentía que con cada salida de la luna me iba desvaneciendo más. _Mucho había aguantado…_

Mis oídos captaron el sonido del metal de armas chocar unas con otras y gritos desgarradores. Eran lejanos, pero cada vez iban acercándose más.

Mis parpados se cerraron pesadamente y mi cuerpo se relajó demasiado. La pesada puerta se abrió o eso me lo pareció a mí. Entre abrí los ojos, todo lo que las fuerzas que me quedaban me permitían. No sabía si mi mente me estaba pasando una mala jugada, pero creí ver a Legolas allí, acercándose a mí con cara angustiada, el arco en mano y con manchas de sangre negra en la ropa. Susurré su nombre, despacio y cansada. Cerré los ojos, ya no podía más, el dolor se encontraba hasta en partes de mi cuerpo que ni siquiera yo sabía que existían. Escuchaba voces… ¿Aragorn? ¿Gimli? Gritos de orcos y el llanto entre feliz y asustado de mi hermano. Luego ya, nada. Lo último que sentí fue algo cálido acariciando con suavidad mi mejilla y una dulce voz susurraba mi nombre.


	10. Chapter 10

¡Buenas! Hoy vengo con el décimo capítulo. El décimo ya, ni yo me lo creo, es la primera vez que escribo una historia tan larga.

Os agradezco los comentarios, en verdad me emocionan y me suben el animo.

Ojala os guste este capítulo. No olviden de dejar algún Review, que siempre son bien recibidos.

Os dejo con el cap.

Leinad~

* * *

><p>10<p>

Bien, recapitulemos… ¿Si?

Mi nombre es Sandra, soy una adolescente de 15 años que tenía un vida normal, con una familia normal, en un mundo normal. Hasta ahí, todo estaba bien. Hace unos meses atrás, no tengo ni constancia de cuántos exactamente, aparecí en mitad de un Tierra que no era la mía, junto a mi hermano que al parecer ya no es tan mío. Unos hombres muertos me perseguían. Un hombre, un enano y un elfo nos salvan el pellejo. Mi padre secuestra a mi hermano y todo se vuelve patas arriba.

Recuérdenme que empiece a escribir un libro con todo esto.

Había dejado de formar parte del que había sido mi mundo, mi familia ya no me pertenecía del todo… Ni siquiera yo, era yo. Antes Sandra, ahora Sayrïm; antes humana, ahora medio elfa.

Todo era tan irreal. Era un sueño y a la vez una pesadilla.

Ya no había vuelto a desear volver a mi mundo, es como si me hubiese olvidado por completo de él. ¿Sabéis que era lo único que extrañaba ahora? Disfrutar de las espectaculares vistas de Rivendell, escuchar la risa de Darren al hacer cabrear a Gimli y las bromas de este mismo. Extrañaba sentir la protección tan fraternal de Aragorn y la calidez tan maternal por parte de Arwen… Añoraba ver sus ojos tintados de azul, escuchar su suave voz, sentir su adictiva presencia. Añoraba el estar a su lado, junto a ese maldito elfo que provocaba que todo a mi alrededor se descolocara, desapareciera; y que una sonrisa asomara en mis labios con tan solo pensarlo, solo porque sí, porque le daba la gana.

Esta se había vuelto mi vida y a pesar de todo lo mal que lo he pasado desde mi estancia aquí, me gustaba más este presente que mi pasado.

Algo masajeaba mi cabeza con suavidad, provocándome ligeras cosquillas que me despertaron de ese sueño que tantas ganas había tenido de conciliar. No abrí los ojos. Supuse que se trataría de alguna de esas ratas de la húmeda celda que venía a desayunar, comiéndose mis cabellos (manía que tenía todo el mundo de comerse mi pelo). Pero, mi cuerpo ya no estaba tirado contra el duro suelo, ahora este descansaba sobre algo blando y cómodo… ¿Una cama? Recordé lo que para mí era solo había sido un sueño. Recordé las voces de Aragorn y Gimli, el rostro de Legolas, también como alguien me cogía en brazos, mientras que yo me dejaba llevar al mundo de Morfeo. Entonces ¿era verdad? ¿Nos habían sacado de allí?

Abrí los ojos con pesadez, mi vista estaba nublada y húmeda, parpadeé varias veces para que mis ojos se acostumbrasen a esa claridad que nos daba el sol y que no había presenciado en tanto tiempo. Estaba acostada boca abajo, mi rostro se hundía contra la mullida almohada. Solté un largo suspiro.

-¿Estás despierta?- Preguntó en un susurro una voz masculina y profunda, en un tono suave, incluso diría que con dulzura.

Mis ojos miraron al propietario de aquella voz que había reconocido nada más escucharla.

-Aragorn…- Susurré en hilo de voz, en un suspiro. Mis ojos reflejaban la alegría que sentía de volver a verlo.

Él sonrió. Estaba sentado en el borde de la cama y era su mano la que acariciaba mi cabeza, enredando sus dedos en el cabello corto de mi nuca. Un escalofrío sentí y este recorrió todo mi cuerpo, haciendo que temblase ligeramente. Aragorn dejó en paz mis cabellos y su mano se posó en mi frente.

-Todavía tienes fiebre…- Susurró con suavidad mientras me arropaba más con las múltiples mantas que me tapaban.- Al menos ya has despertado…- Comentó apartando su mano.

Reconocí una de las "mantas" que me arropaban. Una capa elfica, que llevaba consigo aquel olor tan…

-Legolas ha estado muy preocupado por ti, tendrías que haberlo visto estos días…- Noté un tono divertido en la voz de Aragorn.

Mencionar al elfo solo provocó que otro escalofrío helado recorriese mi cuerpo a la vez que una extraña sensación invadía mi corazón y la calidez mis mejillas.

-¿Dónde está mi hermano?- Pregunté intentando cambiar de tema. Sabía que Aragorn sospechaba mucho sobre mis sentimientos hacia aquel orejas picudas y le encantaba picarme con ello. Mis ojos se desviaron de él y miraron al alrededor. La habitación no era tan lujosa como la que poseía en Rivendell, ni tan grande, ni siquiera la cama era tan cómoda como la de allá. Los rayos del sol se colaban entre unas cortinas de una ventana, dejándome ver con más claridad el lugar donde me encontraba. Las paredes eran de piedra gris, bien decoradas por diferentes cuadros de paisajes y retratos de gente que no conocía. De algo estaba segura, estaba en tierras de hombres.

-Supongo que estará durmiendo, aún es temprano, el sol apenas acaba de salir. Deberías seguir durmiendo… Lo necesitas…- Aunque supuestamente Aragorn solo me aconsejaba que volviese con Morfeo, a mí me pareció que me lo estaba, más bien, ordenando.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevo durmiendo?- Pregunté con curiosidad

Él tardó unos segundos en contestar, pensando en silencio. Sus ojos se quedaron mirando la nada para luego dirigirlos a mí.

-Casi dos semanas…- Se volvió a quedar callado- La situación en la que te encontramos, en verdad creí que no volverías a abrir los ojos. Pero vuelves a sorprenderme Sandra…- Susurro con una sonrisa en sus labios. Su mano apartó con suavidad algunos cabellos que caían por mi frente y tapaban parte de mi rostro. Le sonreí con suavidad. Tal vez, a los ojos de los mortales que me miraban como una simple humana, sí que podía ser sorprendente. Tal vez una humana que sobrevive a esto sí que sea sorprendente, pero yo ya no era una simple humana. Ya no era una mortal… ¿Ya no era mortal?... –Más tarde te traeré algo de comer… Ahora solo, duerme.- Ahora sí que sonaba más a orden. El hombre se levantó y después de echarme una última mirada salió de la habitación. Solté un largo suspiro cansado.

Quise cerrar los ojos y obedecer a Aragorn en lo de seguir durmiendo, pero nada más cerrarse mis ojos sentí como estos ardían sin explicación alguna. Era como si me hubiese quedado mirando al sol o al fuego mucho tiempo, sin parpadear en ningún instante. Resoplé molesta y mis dedos frotaron mis ojos, aún cerrados. Una lágrima cayó por mi mejilla, el agua salda intentaba opacar el ardor, pero era inútil. Abrí los ojos y por un momento me pareció ver todo rojo, pero más tarde el color de cada cosa volvía a la normalidad. Quise ponerme boca arriba, pero con tan solo el roce de la cama contra mi espalda un dolor agudo recorrió mi cuerpo, no me acordaba de la herida. El dolor hizo que me sentase de golpe, apretando la mandíbula para evitar que un pequeño quejido saliese de mi boca. La única prenda que tenía en la parte superior era una ligera camisa de tirantes, lo demás eran vendas que pasaban desde el comienzo de la boca del estómago hasta el cuello, rodeando el pecho y la espalda, también uno de mis hombros. Nunca antes había estado tan vendada y tan incómoda. Sentía mis piernas entumecidas, estar casi dos semanas sin andar es lo que tenía. Me senté en el borde de la cama, librándome de todas las mantas que me aprisionaban. El frío chocó contra mi cuerpo. Puse mis pies desnudos en contra el frío suelo y sacudí ligeramente mi cuerpo ante los escalofríos. Tal vez fuese por la fiebre, pero me estaba congelando. Busqué entre las mantas aquella capa que tal vez me produciría más escalofríos emocionales cuando me la eche por los hombros, pero al menos le daría calor a mi cuerpo. Irónico. Después de colocarme bien la capa y de respirar de nuevo ese dulce aroma, me levanté de la cama y me puse de pie. Al principio perdí un poco el equilibrio, pero no llegué a caer, y cuando di unos cuantos pasos sentí como si pequeñas agujas se clavaran en las plantas de los pies, es esa misma sensación que cuando se te duermen. Caminé hacia la ventana y me apoyé en el marco de ella, apartando las cortinas de suave tela y mirar el exterior. El mundo se abría paso desde la vista de esta ventana. Estoy en lo alto de una torre, o eso es lo que parece. Varios metros hacia abajo se posaba una gran y extraña ciudad, alzada en diversos círculos, uno encima del otro y teñida por los colores blancos como el de las perlas y tonalidades grises. A mi mente me llegó la imagen de una tarta nupcial de diversos pisos cubierta de nata, tal vez esta ciudad me recordase a eso. La curiosidad de explorar aquel lugar me invadió de pronto, pero si Aragorn me pillaba podría llevarme una buena reprimida. Hump, ¿desde cuándo he sido yo una niña buena? Mis ojos miraron el interior del cuarto, pasando por todos los lados hasta que encontraron que lo que buscaba. Mis zapatillas, medio rotas, pero aun eran servibles.

Entre abrí la puerta con lentitud y asomé la cabeza, mirando hacia ambos lados del pasillo. Todo libre. Caminé por aquel corredor hasta que salí de él para aparecer ante un largo patio que se iba estrechando poco a poco, formando un triángulo. En la base de este, se formaba un círculo de césped de un verde vivo y fuerte, y en su centro se posaba un pálido árbol sin hojas, mis ojos lo miraron curiosos, como si este guardase muchos secretos e historias que yo quería descubrir y escuchar. Recorrí aquel largo patio a paso lento, los pinchazos ya habían dejado en paz a mis pies o yo ya me había acostumbrado a ellos y solo los ignoraba. Respiraba el aire puro de aquel lugar y me agradaba volver a sentir el viento juguetear con mi cabello. El sol ahora estaba algo escondido detrás de las nubes, como si tuviese timidez de que yo lo viera de nuevo, después de tanta oscuridad. Mis pasos llegaron hasta el final de aquel sitio y no sé si me encontraba en el lugar más alto de toda la ciudad, pero sin duda mirar hacia abajo deba gran vértigo, aun así, yo miré. Vi a personas caminar por las calles, haciendo su cotidiana vida, desde aquí parecían unas pequeñas hormigas. Miré al frente, en el horizonte solo se veían colinas, praderas y montañas, excepto un lugar allá a la lejanía, el cual solo se veían sombras oscuras. Por un momento esto se me hizo parecido a la película del Rey león, esto era la Gran piedra del clan y aquel _lugar oscuro_ el cementerio de elefantes, hogar de la hienas. Sonreí ante aquel pensamiento tan infantil.

-¡Sandra!- Gritó una voz, emocionada.

"Sayrïm" Chocó contra mi ser.

Me giré para descubrir el propietario de aquella voz, pero antes de siquiera poder dar un giro de ciento ochenta grados, este ya había chocado contra mi cuerpo, abrazándome fuertemente.

-Darren…- Susurré, correspondiendo el abrazo y sonriendo ligeramente.- ¿Qué haces aquí? Aragorn me había dicho que estabas dormido…-

Mi hermano alzó la cabeza que había hundido en mi estómago al abrazarme. Un momento… Antes Darren no me llegaba por esa altura, normalmente su cabeza me llegaba a la altura de mi cintura…

-He salido a dar una vuelta con Legolas- Respondió mi hermano, alejándose de mí unos centímetros.

Miré más allá del renacuajo, ya no tan renacuajo, para ver como el elfo caminaba tranquilo hacia nosotros, con una sonrisa en sus labios y sus ojos clavados en mí. Mi corazón se detuvo por un segundo, para luego latir con mucha más velocidad.

Legolas se posó enfrente de mí y tras contenerme unos pocos segundos, lo abracé con fuerza, hundiendo mi rostro en su pecho. Él me correspondió el abrazo mientras me susurraba un "_Me tenías muy preocupado San…". _Sentí como unos ojos nos miraban curiosos, alternando entre Legolas y yo. El abrazo solo duró unos segundos, poco tiempo pero el suficiente para que esa estúpida sonrisa intentase posarse en mis labios y que mi cuerpo temblase cuando sintió los brazos del elfo rodeándolo. Nos quedamos mirando, y mi hermano nos miraba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja ¿qué se le estaría pasando por su traviesa mente?

-Si queréis que me vaya para que os besuquéis tranquilos solo decírmelo- Y acabó la frase con una sonora risa.

Sentí como si me echaran un balde de agua fría por encima y como mis mejillas y mi rostro entero se volvían del color del un tomate. Mis labios gritaron su nombre con fuerza y él se rió aún más. Legolas no decía nada, solo se nos quedaba mirando con una sonrisa divertida en los labios el muy…

Mi hermano se alejó corriendo antes de que yo pudiese pegarle un merecido capón, me había dejado a solas con el elfo. Ay, Dios…

Cuando Legolas perdió de vista a mi hermano, se giró para verme a mí, pero yo ahora le daba la espalda, mis ojos miraban al paisaje mientras intentaba que mi rostro volviese a su color original.

-Mi hermanos es un bocaza…- Susurré con reproche, sin mirarlo en ningún momento.

Él se puso a mi lado y miró también el paisaje. Su sonrisa se había vuelto más amplia. Un silencio incomodo se formó entre nosotros, o al menos para mí era incomodo.

-Te tardaste en despertar…- Soltó de pronto. Lo miré confusa esperando que dijese algo más, pero ninguna palabra salió de sus labios.

-Am… Lo siento…- Susurré mirando hacia el lado contrario a donde se encontraba.

- San…- Me llamó en un susurró y pronto yo me giré a verlo. Me abrazó, y hundió su rostro entre mi cuello y hombro, dejándome perpleja.- Por esto no quería que vinieses…- Dijo con un hilo de voz- Si no hubiésemos llegado a tiempo… Si no hubieses abierto de nuevo los ojos… Si te hubiese perdido, para siempre, seguramente yo me hubiese ido tras de ti…- Cada una de sus palabras provocaba que mi corazón se encogiese. _"Yo me hubiese ido tras de ti" _¿Quiere decir que si hubiese muerto…Él también lo habría hecho? Quería abrazarlo, pero mi cuerpo no me correspondía, estaba rígido – Tenía miedo de no poder cumplir esa promesa…- Volvió a susurrar. _"Volveremos a vernos… Te lo prometo" _Yo también tuve miedo de que no se cumpliera esa promesa, porque me daba igual si solo era para un segundo o para menos, había tenido necesidad de verlo una vez más. De ver sus ojazos azules, de abrazarlo, de sentirlo cerca, de ver su serio rostro adornado por una sonrisa, de ver como sus cabellos brillaban con luz propia a la luz de la luna, de volver a quedarme dormida apoyada en su hombro. Mis brazos por fin me hicieron caso y lo abrazaron con fuerza, con mucha fuerza. La herida me dio un tirón ante esa acción, pero no me importaba. Sentí como una gota de agua salda salía de uno de mis ojos y recorrió mi mejilla, pero no llegó a ni a mitad de esta, porque la mano de él me la secó con suavidad. Legolas se había alejado de mí, pero no había dejado de abrazarme, y ahora su mano descansaba en mi mejilla. Noté una ligera confusión en su rostro. -¿Por qué lloras?-

Negué con la cabeza ligeramente

-No lo sé…- Susurré, soltando un suspiro.- Tal vez porque yo también tuve miedo de perderte.- Dije en un hilo de voz, muy bajito, como si tuviese miedo a que él me escuchase, pero sabía que lo había hecho a la perfección.

-¿De verdad? Entonces… ¿No estás enfadada?-

-¿Enfadada? ¿Yo? ¿Por qué?...- Pregunté bastante confusa. En la voz de Legolas se podía notar un ligero tono de esperanza… ¿Por qué?

Las mejillas del elfo se tornaron de un ligero tono rosa.

-Creí que estarías enfada por lo del…- Susurró con tierna voz y desviando sus ojos.- …beso…-

¿Él creía que estaba enfadada por eso? ¡Qué ironía! Era yo la que creía que él iba a estar enfadado por eso. Cuan estúpidos somos.

Me quedé callada, sin saber que responderle o decir. Mi mente divagaba lejos de ahí… ¿Todo esto que quiere decir? ¿Acaso Legolas sentía lo mismo que yo…? No, no, no….Era imposible…o ¿no?

Susurré su nombre y él me miró, sus ojos tenían un brillo extraño y me parecieron más bellos de lo que ya eran, me miraban profundamente, serios, y me hacían sentir incomoda

-Sandra, estos días sin ti se me hacían insoportables. Notaba como te estaba perdiendo y como mi vida se apagaba por ello…- Ahora le tocó a él soltar un suspiro- Mira, Sandra sería capaz de encontrar la forma para dejar mi inmortalidad por ti, ¿Por qué…Para qué quiero una vida eterna si tú no vas a poder estar en ella? Prefiero un segundo contigo que una eternidad sin ti…-

Mi corazón latía con más fuerza con cada palabra que él pronunciaba, y mis ojos se negaban a apartarse de los suyos. ¡Dios! Malditos ojazos.

Legolas se había acercado más a mí. Mis manos se posaron en su pecho, notando su corazón que latía igual o más fuerte que el mío. Su rostro estaba cerca del mío, mi nariz rozaba la suya y su respiración se perdía en mis labios. La mano pasó de acariciar mi mejilla hasta mi cuello y nuca, provocándome cosquillas con el roce de las yemas de sus dedos, y sin previo aviso, juntó nuestros labios. De nuevo esa corriente eléctrica recorrió mi cuerpo. El viento sopló fuerte y el cabello de ambos bailó en su compañía. Sentía el calor de unos rayos del sol, el cual salía de su escondite. Es como si se alegraran de esto. Los labios de Legolas parecían encajar a la perfección con los míos, y tenía un sabor que nunca podría definir de lo perfecto que era. Mis ojos se cerraron a la vez que el elfo cerró los suyos. Su brazo, que se encontraba abrazándome por la espalda, me empujó más hacia él. El mundo entero desapareció a mí alrededor. "¿_Por qué para qué quiero una vida eterna si tú no vas a poder estar en ella? Prefiero un segundo contigo que una eternidad sin ti" _Esas palabras se me quedarían grabadas en mi mente, corazón y ser para el resto de mi existencia… De pronto un pensamiento chocó en mi mente. Soy medio elfa, ¿la inmortalidad correría por mis venas? ¿Podría tener una inmortalidad al lado de ese elfo? Mis manos pasaron de su pecho hasta detrás de su nuca, no quería separarme de él, no quería que esto se acabase ¿por qué? Porque tenía miedo de que solo fuese un sueño y me fuese a despertar. Pero par ami desgracia, mis pulmones necesitaban volver a respirar el oxigeno, así que me separé de sus labios unos milímetros, respirando con fuerza. Lo abracé, aún con los ojos cerrados.

"Te quiero Sandra…" Me regaló Legolas en un susurro cerca del oído.

-Emm…Disculpen…- Susurró una voz a nuestras espaldas. Ambos nos separamos un poco y abrí mis ojos para ver quién era. Un guardia o soldado, eso parecía.- El rey pide vuestra presencia…- Dijo recobrando la compostura.

Vi como Legolas asentía y el guardia se iba, mientras yo, me estaba muriendo de la vergüenza. Legolas se reía ligeramente de mí, seguramente porque mi rostro estaría del mismo color que mi pelo. El elfo me volvió a empujar hacia él y me dejó un tierno beso en mi frente.


	11. Chapter 11

11

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Tú eres el rey?- Pregunté sorprendida.

Aragorn, el gran Aragorn, hijo de Arathorn, estaba vestido con ropas elegantes y una corona, sentado en el trono de… ¿Cómo diablos se llama este lugar?

-Veo que has recuperado tu animo- Bromeo el hombre.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste nunca?-

-No le vi importancia- Contestó como si nada. Mi ceja derecha se alzó irónica.

-Claro, ¿desde cuándo ser rey es importante? Qué cosas tengo ¿no?- Me indigné cruzándome de brazos y escuché una risa por parte de Gimli. – Por cierto, ¿dónde estoy?-

-En Minas Tirith, en el reino de Gondor- ¿Gondor?...No, no me suena ni por casualidad. Aragorn se levantó y caminó hacia mí.- Me alegra ver que puedes mantenerte en pie.-

-Gracias…- Sonreí- ¿Por qué querías vernos?-

El hombre caminó hacia una mesa que había a un lado de la sala, de piedra blanca, igual que casi todo lo que había en esta ciudad. Aragorn apoyó su mano en ella y dirigió sus ojos a mí.

-¿Tienes idea de quién os ha secuestrado?-

-Tengo un ligera idea…- Me descrucé de brazos, dejando caer ambos brazos muertos a cada lado de mi cuerpo- ¿En verdad tenemos que hablar de ello?- No me apetecía hablar de aquel maldito ser, no quería recordar todo el tiempo pasado en el que había pasado tanta angustia buscando a Darren. El dejar a tras a Sombra de quien no sabía absolutamente nada, y eso me provocaba una profunda desesperación en el fondo de mi corazón, que había intentado ignorar. Descubrir una verdad que parece incierta y sentir que todo tu pasado, que toda tu vida tan solo ha sido… ¿una mentira?

-Es de vital importancia saber contra quien nos informamos…- Me contestó Aragorn con voz suave y un tono de seriedad.

Solté un suspiro y miré a cada uno de ellos. Gimli estaba sentado y su cabeza deba pequeñas cabezadas, avisando que en cualquier momento caería profundamente dormido, se ve que al enano no le gusta madrugar. Luego, en frente de mí estaba Aragorn sentado también en un silla, apoyando sus codos en las rodillas, me miraba con seriedad, esperando con creces mi respuesta. Y por último, estaba Legolas, apoyado en una columna a mi derecha, sentía sus ojos clavados en mí, con profundidad y la seriedad reflejada en sus ojos, nos mantuvimos la mirada por unos segundos, de manera cómplice, luego volví a dirigir mis ojos a Aragorn.

-Mi padre…- Solté en un susurro.

Los presentes tensaron su cuerpo y abrieron los ojos con sorpresa. El sueño de Gimli desapareció por completo, incluso creyó que había oído mal.

-¿Qué clase de padre secuestra a sus hijos?- Preguntó con notable cabreo el enano.

-Un miserable…- Susurré- Y no es nuestro padre… Es solo mi padre-

Absolutamente todos me miraron extrañados y confusos a más no poder, y le conté todo lo que había pasado, con todos los detalles que recordaba. Al mencionar lo de que parte de la sangre que corría por mis venas era elfica, sentí unos ojos que se clavaban con intensidad, tanto que no me atreví a devolverle la mirada a Legolas.

-Sabía que tenías algo que ver con esos elfos, solo ellos desperdician tan deliciosa y maravillosa bebida como es la cerveza.- Soltó de pronto Gimli.

* * *

><p>Iba caminando por las calles de Minas Tirith junto con Gimli. No íbamos a ningún lugar en especial, tan solo a dar una vuelta.<p>

-Gimli, ¿sabes dónde se encuentra mi hermano?-

-Seguramente se encuentra escalando el árbol blanco, ese ha sido su entretenimiento favorito desde que llego a este lugar…-

-Ya veo…- susurré metiendo las manos en los bolsillos. Le había devuelto la capa a Legolas y me había cambiado de ropa, no pensaba ir con tan solo una camiseta de tirantes en casi pleno invierno. Ahora llevaba ropa de "hombre", o eso había dicho la sirvienta que me las había ofrecido, ordenes de Aragorn. Siempre le agradeceré que no me obligase a ponerme un vestido. La ropa era simple, una camiseta de tirantes blanca y encima una camisa marrón tirando a rojo; el pantalón era algo ajustado, pero se me hacían cómodos así que no me importaba, eran de color negro tirando a gris; y por último una capa oscura que me cubría los hombros y tenía capucha, la cual llevaba puesta. – Y… ¿Sabes cómo está? Me refiero emocionalmente…-

El enano emitió un "Mm…" y luego se quedó callado, pensativo.

-Los primeros días estuvo muy asustado, sobre todo por su querida hermana…Y muy callado, el muy canalla incluso se negaba a discutir conmigo- Mis labios se encorvaron unos milímetros hacia arriba ante el noto enfadado y ofendido con el que hablaba Gimli.- Pero poco después recobró su estado de ánimo y comenzó con sus travesuras.-

Un suspiro aliviado se escapó de mi pecho. Me alegraba que mi hermano en verdad hubiese recuperado el brillo infantil y alegre en sus ojos, que hubiese olvidado o superado aquella oscuridad y todos los horrores que pasó por mi culpa. Esas que yo nunca olvidaré.

Caminamos un buen rato más y yo ya estaba harta de subir y bajar escaleras y cuestas. ¿A dónde me dirigía ahora el enano? El viento soplaba con ligereza y el sol estaba deleitándonos con su calor y opacaba un poco el frío. A la lejanía vi a cierto elfo apoyado en la pared de una casa, con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa le asomó en los labios cuando me vio aparecer. Sentí como mis mejillas ardían ligeramente y aparté mis ojos disimuladamente de él.

-Bien ya estamos aquí elfo- Dijo Gimli cuando quedamos a un metro de Legolas.- Muéstraselo-

Legolas cogió mi brazo con suavidad y me empujó para que lo siguiese. "_Alguien tiene ganas de verte" _me susurró, provocando que tuviese más confusión de lo que ya la tenía.

¿Unos establos?

Mi corazón latió con fuerza.

¿Era posible?

Miré a Legolas confundida, pero él solo me sonreía de forma cómplice.

Llegamos a un lugar un poco alejado de todo lo demás, donde algunos de esos animales descansaban, tranquilos, fuertes y bellos. Oí un relincho alegre que me llamó especialmente la atención. Una sonrisa asomó en mis labios de forma incrédula cuando lo vi galopar hacia mí, con la crin más larga y más brillante que nunca. Sentí como mis ojos se humedecían cuando por fin pude acariciar su hocico y la mancha blanca de su frente.

-Eres tú… Creí que no te volvería a ver Sombra.- Susurré con voz cortada y llena de felicidad mientras él volvía a relinchar y a su manía de comerse mi cabello. Lo abracé por su cuello y reí ligeramente. Legolas se acercó a nosotros y acarició su hocico.

-Lo encontramos cerca de la puerta principal, había llegado hasta Minas Tirith a pesar de estar gravemente herido y sin conocer el camino.- Comentó el elfo y yo miré a mi corcel sorprendida.- Es igual de listo y fuerte como su dueña.-

Solté una pequeña risa, duba que fuera ambas cosas. Miré a Legolas, a esa sonrisa que no había borrado. ¿Qué éramos ahora Legolas y yo? Éramos… ¿Novios? Nunca antes había tenido pareja, ni siquiera me lo había planteado ni imaginado. Él y yo nos quedamos mirando un buen rato hasta que Sombra se puso en medio de los dos y agitó levemente su cabeza. Celoso.

* * *

><p>Me encontraba encerrada en mi habitación, tirada en la cama boca abajo, aburrida. Moría de ganas por montar de nuevo a Sombra, pero tenía prohibido hacer movimientos bruscos, la herida se me podía volver a abrir. Me senté en la cama y resoplé aburrida con fuerza. Pasé mi mano por mi nuca, pero apreté con más fuerza de lo que debía y un agudo dolor recorrió mi cuerpo. ¿También tenía el cuello herido? Me levante y me acerqué a un pequeño espejo que colgaba de una de las paredes. Recordaba que mi padre se había pasado toda mi estancia en una de sus celdas agarrándome del cuello e intentando ahogarme, pero ¿eso era suficiente como para que después de casi dos semanas aún me doliese? No, no lo creo. Empecé a quitarme la venda que cubría mi yugular con tranquilidad, mis ojos se abrieron con una leve sorpresa. Absolutamente todo mi cuello estaba quemado. Recordé el fuego que me producía cada vez que mi padre me ponía una mano encima, pero solo creía que era eso, una sensación. Rocé con la yema de mis dedos la piel dañada, mi yugular nunca se recuperaría del rojo oscuro que lo teñía ahora. Suspiré y volví a cubrírmela con la venda torpemente. Miré en dirección a la puerta del cuarto. Todos los demás ya habrían acabado de comer supongo. Mi estómago rugió pidiendo comida, ya podía ponerse de acuerdo. Había intentado comer algo, pero nada más tragar tuve que ir corriendo a un baño con demasiadas nauseas, por lo que se ve, mi barriga no aceptaba la comida, pero ahora me la reclamaba.<p>

Oh, Dios, que aburrimiento.

Caminé por las calles de la blanca ciudad que ahora se encontraban casi deshabitadas, era medio día, estarían todos en sus casas. Bajé unas escaleras y al girar una esquina vi a un grupo de niños pequeños, quizás de la edad de mi hermano jugando con una pelota.

-¡Hey, San! ¡Ven a jugar!- Gritó una voz entre esos críos que se me hizo familiar. Bien, Darren estaba jugando con ellos. Caminé hacia ellos.

-No digas tonterías Darren, las chicas no saben jugar a la pelota- Criticó un crío cruzándose de brazos.

-¡Eso es verdad!- Añadió otro.

Los fulminé con la mirada a los dos. Machistas.

-Dejen de parlotear y solo dejen que juegue- Ordenó mi hermano con voz autoritaria y los otros niños solo asintieron. ¿Desde cuándo mi hermano tenía madera de líder?

Me pase casi toda la fría tarde jugando con los niños que se sorprendían cuando les hacía un cañito cada vez que me intentaban quitar la pelota o cuando hacía más de 20 toques seguidos. Llamamos la atención de otras personas que pasaban por ahí, y otros niños e incluso algunos adultos se unieron al juego, otros solo se quedaban mirando. Entre ellos, estaban Legolas y Gimli, el cual se divertía con creces al verme jugar como una enana, el elfo no tanto.

-No debería de moverse tanto, podría hacerse daño y que se le abra la herida- Oír comentarle Legolas a Gimli.- Todavía no está recuperada-

-Amargado- Le contestó el enano, ganándose una mala mirada de su amigo.- Vamos elfo, solo deja que disfrute-.

Sonreí. En verdad la espalda sí que me dolía y estaba cansada de ir de aquí para allá persiguiendo el balón, pero me lo estaba pasando tan bien que poco me importaba.

La noche llegó más pronto de lo que recordaba, supongo que el invierno estaba más cerca de lo que pensaba y eso me agradaba. Siempre había preferido el frío al calor. Me despedí de los críos que se iban a sus casas cogidos de las manos de sus padres. Por un momento, recordé mi infancia y la nostalgia me invadió, fue Darren quien me sacó de mis pensamientos cuando me agarró la mano.

-¿Hoy puedo dormir contigo?- Preguntó con una sonrisa. Yo solo le asentí con otra sonrisa.

Mi hermano aumentó su sonrisa y luego se alejó de mí para acercarse a Legolas y a Gimli, quienes aún estaban de espectadores de algo que ya no existía.

-¿Te importa que te cambie esta noche por mi hermana?- Le preguntó a Gimli y este se hizo el ofendido, pero como Darren no le dio importancia alguna y se fue tranquilitamente, el enano se acabó cabreando con él de verdad.

Me reí levemente mientras caminaba hacia Legolas el cual me dirigió una mirada seria.

-¿Sigues cabreado por qué me he forzado mucho?- Susurré con voz calmada, quitándole importancia.- Estoy bien-.

-¿Cómo me has oi…? Ah, claro, ahora eres medio elfa-

-En verdad siempre lo he sido…- Susurré- Yo tampoco me acostumbro…- comenté mientras alcé mi mano para acariciar su mejilla. Él cerró sus ojos, sin decir nada.- Vamos Legolas, estoy bien… En serio.-

-No mientas- Dijo abriendo de nuevo sus ojos y cogiendo mi mano antes de que alcanzara rozar si quiera su piel.- Se te nota de lejos que no estás bien…-

Suspiré. No recordaba que este elfo se cabreaba con rapidez y lo cabezota que era.

-Bien, pues me iré a descansar ¿vale?- Dije con voz cortante, pasando por su lado para ir a mi recamara, con los ojos clavados en el suelo. Pero antes de poder alejarme de Legolas más de tres metros, me agarró el brazo y me empujó hacia él, sorprendiéndome con un dulce beso en los labios. Esto era como una droga. Al rato después nos separamos para recuperar el aire y lo abracé cerrando los ojos, olvidando el cabreo de hace unos segundos.

-Solo quiero que estés bien- Me susurró, apoyando su barbilla en mi cabeza, abrazándome cariñosamente.

Yo solo dije algo parecido a un "Sí" o un "lo sé"

-Me iré a mi cuarto a dormir, es verdad que estoy algo… Cansada.-

-No vas a cenar nada… Llevas dos semanas sin comer…- Su voz ahora mostraba su preocupación.

- No, no tengo hambre alguna…- Mentira, me moría de hambre, pero odiaba sentir la sensación de vomitar, no quería correr el riesgo de hacerlo- No vemos mañana…- Me despedí de él con un sonrisa antes de alejarme de él. Legolas asintió con la cabeza.

* * *

><p>-¿Dormías con Gimli? ¿Acaso le tienes miedo a dormir solo Darren?- Pregunté sentándome en la cama, donde mi hermano ya estaba acostado y arropado.<p>

-No… Sí, bueno… Le tengo miedo a las pesadillas.-

-¿Pesadillas? ¿De qué clase?-

-De aquel tipo que intentó matarte en la celda, es peor que cualquier cosa.- Contestó tapándose más con las mantas.- Tú mueres por su culpa, eso es lo que me asusta.-

Lo miré y él me miraba con sus ojos claros.

-No pasará nada..- Mi mano despeinó sus cabellos- No me perderás…- Le aseguré, aunque ni yo me creía mis palabras.- Duerme tranquilo.-

Darren asintió y cerró los ojos. Lo contemplé dormir pensando si algún día las pesadillas de él se harían realidad.

Esa noche mi hermano no tuvo pesadillas, me las pasó a mí.

Caminaba en círculos en la habitación, con el corazón a mil por hora. Hacía poco que había tenido las pesadillas, porque no era una. El mismo mal sueño se repitió 4 veces seguida y me había asustado en verdad. Me estaba agobiando y tenía un gran calor, hasta tal punto que empecé a sudar. Necesitaba aire fresco.

Caminé cerca del árbol pálido mientras el aire congelado chocaba contra mi rostro. Las imágenes no se desvanecían de mi mente. Este mismo árbol estaba cubierto por el rojo fuego, luego la imagen pasaba a otra, los orcos invadían la ciudad, los gritos y las llamas lo invadían todo, gritos agudos que me helaban la sangre cuyos propietarios se enfrentaban contra los que ahora consideraba a mis familiares, yo estaba parada, sin hacer nada, buscaba a mi hermano por los alrededores, quería ayudar a los demás, ¡pero no hacía nada! ¡Ni siquiera lo intentaba! Solo veía como los demás morían. Las lágrimas intentaron salir de mis ojos, pero yo me negaba a que lo hicieran. Luego, el sueño daba un cambio drástico, había una mujer, no le veía el rostro pero seguramente era hermosa, estaba embarazada y eso la hacía verse resplandeciente, cantaba una canción que hacía que me tranquilizara, sin saber el por qué. Más tarde un hombre se acercaba y la abrazaba con dulzura. ¿Quiénes eran aquellas personas? Después la escena volvió a cambiar, era la misma mujer gritando de dolor, de mucho dolor. Me sentía angustiada, quería saber qué era lo que pasaba. Los gritos de aquella mujer se mezclaron con algo parecido a los graznidos de unos cuervos que me provocaban dolor de cabeza. Luego ya, nada, solo había lluvia, y sentía mucha, demasiada soledad en la que me ahogaba y una risa macabra sonaba por el lugar, una risa que conocía demasiado bien.

-Tú… ¿Qué significa esto?- Pregunté al aire, pero nadie respondió.

Miré al frente, al lugar oscuro que se veía a la lejanía, a Mordor. En la oscuridad de un parpadeo volvió a aparecer aquel gran ojo en llamas que hizo que mi corazón se parase por un segundo.

"Sayrïm…."

Susurró una voz a mi alrededor, una voz femenina.

-¿Quién es?- Volví a preguntar al aire.

No hubo respuesta, solo seguía pronunciando _mi_ nombre, una y otra vez.

-¡¿Quién eres?! ¡Sal de dónde estés!- Estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

-Pobre, pobre niña ¿estás asustada?- Dijo una anciana voz sonó a mi espalda. Me giré veloz encontrándome con una mujer mayor, muy mayor, que ocultaba su rostro arrugado bajo la sombra de una capucha, era de baja estatura, me llegaría por los hombros.- ¿Tienes miedo de afrontar tu futuro? Quizás… ¿Tu pasado?-

-¿Quién eres? ¿De qué hablas? ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?-

-Muchas preguntas, muchas preguntas. Tiene usted mucha curiosidad, mucha impaciencia, me recuerda a su madre-.

¿Mi madre? Mi madre no era impaciente, tuvo la paciencia de criarme a mí… Bueno hasta que…

-No me refiero a esa madre… Me refiero a tu verdadera madre.- Yo la miré más confusa.- Oh… La niña no sabe nada de su pasado.-

Me acerqué más a la vieja, con mucha impaciencia, confusión e irritación.

-¿Y tú sí? ¡Habla! –ordené.

La mujer dio unos pasos hacia atrás y unió sus arrugadas manos como si estuviese rezando.

-No, demasiado pronto, muy pronto. No lo sabía, no lo sabe. Perdón, perdón- Empezó a murmurar, como si estuviese hablando con otra persona, con los ojos cerrados.

-¿A quién le hablas?-

La mujer abrió sus ojos, negros como el carbón y me miró.

-Has visto el ojo, has visto el pasado, el futuro, tu destino, el de todos. ¿Qué harás?-

¿De qué hablaba? ¿De la pesadilla? ¿Acaso no era solo una pesadilla? Cerré los ojos y miré hacia Mordor. ¿No era solo una pesadilla?

-¿Es otro de tus estúpidos avisos? ¿Cómo lo de Darren?- Pregunté al aire, esperando a que se riera de mí, o que dijera algo, pero nada. Maldito boca piraña.

Me giré para hablarle a aquella extraña mujer, pero esta había desaparecido por completo. Bien, ¿Qué había sido todo esto? ¿Quién era aquella mujer? Pasé una mano por mis cabellos y suspiré cansada. ¿Y ahora qué? Miré al árbol blanco y lo vi con llamas ¿Ese era el futuro que le esperaba a Minas Tirith? ¿Por mi culpa? No, prometí que nunca nadie iba a sufrir por mi miserable culpa.

Corrí hacia los establos lo más rápido que pude.

-Hola Sombra, ¿Estás preparado para una aventura? –Susurré con ternura acariciándole la frente a mi fiel compañero. "Una aventura hacia ningún lugar.

-¿A dónde te crees que vas?- Preguntó una voz que me heló la sangre. Miré hacia un lado para ver cómo el elfo de pelo rubio brillante caminaba hacia mí con paso lento.

Susurré su nombre, muy bajito, parece que solo había movido los labios, pues mi voz apenas era audible.

-Me tengo que ir…-

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó con rapidez.

-… Siento que algo ocurrirá… No quiero que ocurra nada y vosotros paguéis por mi culpa…- Miré hacia abajo y me mordí el labio inferior, nerviosa. Escuché un suspiro por parte del elfo.

-Iré contigo- Me dijo firme y seguro, convencido.

Le iba a protestar, a negarme rotundamente a que lo hiciera, pero otra voz me interrumpió.

-Iremos contigo- Dijo el rey de este lugar, Aragorn entraba por la puerta de los establos. Intenté protestarle a él también, pero me volvió a interrumpir antes de que pronunciase palabra.- Iremos todos contigo o tú no te moverás de este lugar.- Ordenó.

Suspiré y miré a ambos. Legolas me miraba serio, pero sabía que detrás de sus labios había una sonrisita de triunfo.

-De acuerdo, no te remedio… ¿Cuándo partimos?- Pregunte rendida.

-Mañana por la mañana-

* * *

><p>Lamento si no es muy emocionante, mi inspiración está por los suelos.<p>

Se despide

Leinad~


	12. Chapter 12

12

-¿Qué ocurre?-Preguntó Aragorn colocándose a mi lado. Negué con la cabeza, no me apetecía hablar.- Vamos ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?-

-Está todo muy tranquilo. Normalmente nos suelen atacar cuando hacemos algún viaje… Tanta tranquilidad me pone histérica.-

-A eso se le llama suerte, y suele acabarse pronto. Disfrutas mientras siga habiendo paz, te la mereces.-Su mano pellizco con cariño mi mejilla para luego posarla en mi hombro. Sonreí levemente.

-Sí, muchas locuras en muy poco tiempo ¿verdad?-

-Te dije que en este mundo suele pasar cosas así.- Soltó una pequeña risa.

Recordé cuando lo conocí, cuando los conocí a todos, mi primer día aquí. Todo aquello parecía tan lejano. Miré en dirección a Legolas y a mi hermano que se encontraba con él, ambos tumbados en el césped, mirando al cielo.

-¿Por qué has dejado que mi hermano venga? ¿A dónde nos dirigimos exactamente?- Pregunté sin dejar de mirar a Darren que señalaba emocionado al cielo mientras le comentaba algo al elfo.

-Vamos a Rivendell y créeme, tu hermano estará más seguro allí que en cualquier otro lugar.-

-¿Por qué vamos de nuevo a tierra de elfos?- Pregunté con indiferencia en mi voz, estaba cansada y se me notaba desde lejos.

-Allí hay alguien que es posible que responda todas las preguntas que te formulas.- Explicó Aragorn y por primera vez, desde que empezamos la conversación, lo miré y mi rostro mostraba algo más que sueño.- Deberías dormir, tus ojeras se entonaran más si no duermes al menos una noche.-

Asentí ante su sugerencia sin pronunciar palabra alguna, volviendo a mirar a mi hermano y al elfo. Escuché como Aragorn soltaba un leve suspiro antes de levantarse de mi lado y dirigirse a su puesto de vigilancia con su pipa en la mano, él haría hoy la primera guardia.

Me levanté y caminé despacio hasta donde se encontraba dos de las personas que más quería en este y en el otro mundo.

-Hola San- Me saludo mi hermano con una sonrisa tirado en el suelo cuando me senté cerca de ellos. Le devolví una leve sonrisa y luego miré a Legolas, quien me saludó sonriéndome cálidamente.

-¿de qué hablaban?-

-Mi hermano y Legolas miraron al cielo, y el menor señaló con su brazo hacia arriba.

-¿Tú qué crees que son las estrellas San?- Preguntó interesado Darren.

Miré al cielo oscuro que era invadió por cientos y miles de destellos blancos que eran las estrella. Era hermoso e hipnotizaría a cualquiera con su belleza. Creo que no había cosa que me gustase más que ver las hermosas estrellas, bueno, a excepción de los ojos de Legolas.

-¿Tú qué crees que son?- Le respondí con otra pregunta, estaba tan embelesada por aquel cielo que no sabría cómo explicar que es lo que creo que son. Es magia, pura, fría y distante, pero que te llenaba de calidez el corazón.

-Son reyes. Son los antiguos reyes de la Tierra, que nos observan y nos guían cuando más solos nos sentimos.-

Miré a Darren con una ceja alzada. Esa frase era dicha por Mufasa en el "El rey león". Mi hermano era realmente infantil, pero era bonito pensar en que eso era cierto. ¿Yo tendría algún rey o reina que me estuviese cuidando desde allá arriba? Noté como Legolas se recostaba en el césped y miraba a mi hermano con sorpresa.

-Ahora lo entiendo todo- Susurró con una sonrisa en sus finos labios.

Darren y yo lo miramos raro. ¿A este que bicho le había picado?

No quedamos un buen rato mirando el cielo estrellado en completo silencio, hasta que mi hermano se quedó dormido y regresamos a la calidez del fuego. El invierno ya había llegado con nosotros y su llegada se hizo notar con un frío viento y la pérdida del color en el paisaje.

* * *

><p>Galopar de nuevo con Sombra era algo que simplemente era maravilloso, quedaba menos de un día para llegar hasta Rivendell, según Aragorn si seguíamos a este ritmo llegaríamos poco después del medio día. Darren estaba impaciente por llegar y ver de nuevo a la dama Arwen y Gimli también lo ansiaba, no por Arwen, sino por alguien más. Supuse que sería la misma persona de la que me habló Aragorn. ¿De quién se trataba? Tenía que ser muy especial para maravillar tanto al enano. ¿Realmente respondería todas mis preguntas?<p>

La tierra de Lord Elrond seguía igual de resplandeciente que siempre, e incluso me parecía más hermosa y brillante después de estos días de oscuridad. El sonido de las cascadas y el olor que me ofrecía la vegetación que inundaba el lugar me transmitía paz, aquella que tanto había añorado. Seguía escaleras arriba a mis tres compañeros, Darren se había quedado junto a Arwen quien me había recibido con un fuerte y maternal abrazo que hizo que me deshiciese y me convirtiese en una niña pequeña que busca los abrazos de su madre para refugiarse y sentirse segura. Ahora nos encontrábamos en el mismo lugar donde ya habíamos hecho reuniones en el pasado, como donde se decidió ir en búsqueda de mi hermano. Elrond se encontraba ahí y a su lado se encontraba alguien más. Una elfa que desprendía la más blanca de todas las luces que jamás veré y me cejó por unos segundos. Cuando mis ojos se acostumbraron a tal claridad observé que se trataba de una elfa muy hermosa, perfecta, sin perfección alguna. Sus cabellos eran dorados y largos y vestía un vestido largo y blanco como la luz de la luna.

-Es un honor conocerte por fin _Sayrïm- _Dijo su voz, una voz profunda y casi celestial.

Cuando dijo eso nombre, cuando dijo mi nombre sentí como si una ráfaga de viento se chocase contra mi rostro de forma brusca y congelase por completo mi cuerpo. Porque lo dijo ¿verdad? ¿O fue mi imaginación? Pues aquella elfa no movió ni un centímetro los labios cuando me nombró, pero yo la había escuchado, lo había hecho.

-Joven Sandra, te presento a Galadriel de Lothlórien- Escuché decir la voz de Lord Elrond, pero me parecía lejana, borrosa, quizás era porque no le estaba prestando mucha atención. Mis ojos se concentraban en los azules de aquella elfa, eran penetrantes, mucho, parecía que quisiera penetrar en mi mente y eso hacía que me recorriera un escalofrío por el cuerpo.

-¿A qué le temes _Sayrïm hija de Handon?-_ De nuevo hizo aquello, sus labios no hicieron ningún gesto cuando susurró las últimas palabras. ¿Handon? ¿Así era como en realidad se llamaba ese desgraciado?

-¿Cómo sabes….?- Pregunté curiosa, extrañada, confundida y muchas demás cosas, como asustada, sí, estaba un poco asustada.

_-_Así que es cierto…Se trata de ti- Fue lo único que dijo.

Estaba sentada en una de las sillas con Legolas a mí lado, Aragorn enfrente, Elrond más atrás y Gimli… Bueno, no sabía si el enano seguía nuestra conversación o seguía perdido mirando la luz que desprendía Galadriel. "_La luz que desprenden sus dorados cabellos es más brillante, cálido y hermoso que la que desprende el propio sol"_ Ahora entendía bien las palabras dichas por el enano. Esperaba que me contasen mi pasado, mi verdadero pasado, después de contar la preciosa y cálida compañía de mi padre y lo que descubrí por su parte.

-Tiempo atrás, años pasados, cuando la guerra del anillo acabó y el anillo único y la maldad fue destruida, o eso se creyó- Empezó a hablar la dama de la luz mientras caminaba con lentitud y elegancia alrededor de la mesa.- Sauron, el seños oscuro no fue destruido del todo y resurgió de sus propias cenizas. Débil, tardaría años en recobrar su poder. Los hombres, elfos y enanos buscaron una solución. Un mago, poderoso y sabio ante las artes oscuras nos la concedió, no era de fiar, pero era nuestra única elección. El mago encerró a Sauron y a su poder en el interior de un bebe que ni siquiera había nacido. Tú y tu madre, ella no sobrevivió al darte a luz…- Tragué fuertemente y sentí como los músculos se me tensaban y la piel se me ponía de gallina ante tal noticia. Todas las miradas se volvieron preocupadas y dirigidas a mí.-… No con el poder con el que cargabas, con el que cargas. Tu padre se negó a cuidarte, te dejo sola y muchos fueron los que intentaron robar el poder. Temiendo que alguno lo lograse, el poder fue enviado a un lugar en el que pocos, muy pocos podrían llegar…-

-Mi mundo…- Acabé la frase por ella, en un susurro que se perdió en segundos.

Galadriel se colocó tras de mí mientras yo miraba hacia abajo, intentando aceptar toda la información que me fue dada. Estuve perdida en mi mente hasta que el tacto de algo suave en mi nuca me hizo volver a la realidad. Sentí alivio entre tanto ardor cuando los finos dedos de la elfa rozaron mi herido cuello.

-_La marca se está quebrando…-_ Escuché su voz en mí mente. Entonces lo comprendí. ¿Telepatía? No la vi, pero supe que en sus labios se formó una pequeña sonrisa que me confirmó mi duda.

-Mas formas de ir a su mundo hay, ya que Handon se aventuró a él.- Comentó Aragorn, obteniendo mi atención.

-Así es, pero desconocemos cómo fue que lo hizo. Él no tenía conciencia de aquello.- Explicó Elrond.

Mis ojos se abrieron un poco más de lo normal y un fuerte suspiro salió de mis labios.

-Entonces…- Susurré con la mirada perdida, más para mí que para ellos.-… ¿SÍ hay alguna forma de regresar a mí mundo?- Pregunté mirando a los presentes, especialmente a la dama Galadriel, que solo me devolvió un profunda mirada.

* * *

><p>Caminaba por los pasillos de Rivendell intentando desviar de mis pensamientos la charla que había mantenido momentos atrás, cansada, y aunque me había resuelto muchas dudas, también me sentía confundida. Ignoraba todo lo que había a mí alrededor, ni la belleza abrumadora de Rivendell lograba calmarme ahora. Pero algo me llamó la atención, un cuadro. Me acerqué con pasos lentos a él, con la mirada fija en cierto punto.<p>

-San…- Escuché una voz a mi espalda y unos pasos que se dirigían a mí, pero no me giré para ver de quien se trataba.- ¿Estás bien?- Preguntó cuando se posó a mi lado.

-¿Es él?- Pregunté, ignorando su pregunta. Ante la confusión del elfo, hice un gesto con la cabeza señalando el cuadro- ¿Ese es Sauron?-

-Así es… Es un cuadro de la Última alianza, cuando se le arrebató el anillo.- Me explicó mirando el gran cuadro, luego volví a sentir sus ojos en mí.- ¿Estás bien?- Volvió a preguntar, en un susurro.

Giré mi cabeza para mirarlo y perderme en sus ojos como ya era costumbre. Le sonreí levemente y asentí.

-Sí, solo iba en búsqueda de mi hermano y a por algo de comer, llevo días sin probar bocado y no creo que aguante más.- Reí levemente, intentando convencerle que en verdad estaba bien. Él solo asintió.

Me di la vuelta para seguir con mi búsqueda de Darren pero su voz me detuvo.

-Sandra…- Se quedó callado un momento, lo notaba nervioso y preocupado.-… Ahora que sabes que puedes regresar…. ¿Te irás?-

Sus ojos estaban clavados en los míos y vi como tragaba saliva con nerviosismo por mi respuesta. Yo negué levemente con la cabeza y me acerqué a él para acariciar su mejilla con ¿ternura? Y luego darle un pequeño beso en los labios.

-No me iré…- Le susurré para luego besar de nuevos sus finos labios que se encorvaron ligeramente hacia arriba en una sonrisa.- Luego te veo…- Le sonreí antes de separarme por completo de él e irme definitivamente.

Busqué al renacuajo por todos los lados y no encontraba rastro de él, es me agobió y me trajo malos momentos, no quería volver a pasar por esa desesperación de no saber si está a salvo, pero me encontré con Arwen quien me aseguró que mi hermano se encontraba durmiendo en sus aposentos, aburrido de esperarme. Es me tranquilizó de sobre manera.

-Te cortaste el cabello- Se dio cuenta de ello la elfa que cogió un mechón de mi pelo entre sus dedos. Arwen había sido una de las únicas personas que se habían dado cuenta de ello, como Gimli, que se burló de mí porque decía que parecía más un hombre por mi cabello corto en la nuca, que una bella dama. "Pero claro, ¿qué digo? Si tú nunca fuiste una bella dama" Creo que aún le debe de doler el golpe le pegué.

-Es una locura de última hora.-

-Lo llevas hecho un desastre, déjame que te lo arregle.-

Al principio negué su petición, no quería provocarle molestias pero ella me obligó y me arrastro hasta su cuarto.

Darren dormía con tranquilidad entre las sábanas de seda de la princesa de Rivendell. Mientras yo estaba sentada delante de un espejo mientras la elfa me peinaba y arreglaba mi cabello. Este había perdido casi todo el color rojizo y ahora uno castaño con destellos rubios lo cubría, mi verdadero color de pelo. Echaría de menos eso de cambiar su color cada dos por tres.

-Ay…- Me quejé inconscientemente cuando Arwen rozó la piel de mi nuca. Ella se disculpó rápidamente "_Tendré más cuidado"-_ No, no te preocupes, ya estoy acostumbrada a ese dolor.-

La elfa dejó el cepillo a un lado y rozó con la suavidad de sus dedos mi cuello. Sentí alivió cuando noté su fría piel.

-Arwen…¿Qué forma tiene la marca de mí nuca?- Pregunté en un susurro, con curiosidad en mi voz.

-Parece un ojo…Envuelto en llamas…-

Aquella imagen, aquella imagen del ojo en llamas regresó a mi mente, chocando por un segundo contra ella. _La marca se está quebrando, está ardiendo. _Ahora entendía porque mi cuello estaba completamente quemado.

Estaba tirada en la cama, cuanto la había extrañado. Había añorado Rivendell por completo, todo lo que había aquí me enamoraba con profundidad. Miraba el techo, pensativa en todo lo que había pasado. No había tenido oportunidad de hablar con Darren, el muy dormilón tiene un sueño muy profundo y demasiado largo, y las ganar de dormir también me habían invadido a mí. Suspiré. Tenía que hablar con él. Sabía que lo que le iba a decir no le iba a gustar para nada. Él está bien aquí, él es feliz aquí, pero…No sé, creo que la decisión que he tomado será la más egoísta que tomaré en toda mi vida. Pero es para su bien…Lo es ¿verdad?


	13. Chapter 13

13

La mañana era helada y el sol apenas había empezado a dar sus señales de calor, oculto tras las montañas. Era puro invierno y mi mente se preguntaba si era posible que en Rivendell pudiese nevar. Sería hermoso ¿no creen? Esta ciudad de elfos cubierta por un manto blanco la haría aún más mágica de lo que ya es. Me encontraba en uno de los lugares más altos de todo Rivendell, sola y recién levantada, nunca antes había madrugado tanto. Adoro los lugares altos porque parece esté alejada de todo el mundo además de que las vistas eran maravillosas. El sonido de las cascadas, el canto de los pájaros, el viento que bailaba junto a las ramas de los árboles, todo eso era magia para mí y me tranquilizaban, me hacían ver que todo estaba bien… Por ahora. Seguía con la duda de mi hermano, en si era correcto mandarlo de vuelta a donde pertenecía. "Allí estaría a salvo" esa era pensamiento que me incitaba a hacerlo, pero duba que allí fuese igual de feliz como lo era aquí. Estaba hecha un lío, quería que todo esto se acabase y pronto. Maldita la hora que ese brujo encerró en mí al Señor Oscuro, ¿acaso no había nadie más?

_-¿Por qué tantas dudas? ¿Por qué tanto miedo, joven Sayrïm?- _Escuché una voz femenina en mi cabeza, aquello me seguía dando mal rollo. Giré mi cabeza para mirar hacia atrás y ver como la dama de la luz, Lady Galadriel se acerca a mí con una leve sonrisa.- No dejes que tus temores nublen tus decisiones.-

Suspiré y volví a mirar al paisaje, como intentando encontrar que responderle entre las copas de los árboles y las aguas cristalinas.

-¿Cómo se que lo que haré será lo correcto? ¿Cómo se que no la voy a fastidiar?- Pregunté con la vista fija en las lejanas montañas por donde el sol comenzaba a despertar.

- ¿Estarías dispuesta a dar tu vida y felicidad por salvar a los que quieres?-

Mis ojos se desviaron a la mujer elfa que miraba con seriedad a un punto fijo del paisaje, como si estuviese perdida en sus pensamientos.

-No comprendo a que viene eso-

_-El destino de cada uno está escrito desde que el llegamos al mundo_- De nuevo su voz en mi cabeza, la cual de pronto comenzó a dolerme de forma aguda. Cerré los ojos de forma inconsciente, como si así el dolor fuese a esfumarse. Imágenes vinieron de golpe, deprisa y sin descanso. La oscuridad lo invadía todo, no había rastro de luz, el sol se escondía temeroso, las plantas estaban muertas y los ríos arrastraban un líquido rojo oscuro. Sangre. Vi los ojos de mi padre y su característica risa burlona, tenía el rostro manchado de sangre. Oí un llanto, mi propio llanto. Me vi a mi misma, abrazaba a alguien con fuerza, un cuerpo pequeño que no respondía a mis llamados. Se me encogió el corazón para luego romperse en millones de pedazos y mis lágrimas amenazaban con salir al reconocer aquel cabello negro, al reconocer a la persona que se moría entre mis brazos. "No es real" intenté convencerme a mí misma "es solo una ilusión…¿verdad?" Me escuché gritar, un grito de dolor. Y abrí los ojos y respiré alterada, miré al alrededor para saber que había regresado a la realidad, que todo estaba bien…Por ahora. ¿Qué diablos había sido eso?

-¿Qué significa…?- Quería preguntarle a la Dama Galadriel, pero esta ya no estaba, había desaparecido de mi vista.- Oh, genial…- solté frustrada.

Caminé a paso rápido sin alguna dirección en concreto, me dejaba llevar a donde mis pies quisieran ir. Ignoré mi alrededor, mi cuerpo quizás estaba en Rivendell pero mi cabeza estaba muy lejos de la realidad, estaba quizás más indecisa de lo que estaba anteriormente. ¿Qué era lo que me había mostrado Galadriel? ¿A caso era el futuro que nos esperaba si Darren se quedaba? ¿Mi hermano moriría si yo no elegía bien? Bajé escaleras que no sabía donde conducían, tampoco me importaba mucho, incluso pensaba que si me perdía en medio de la nada lo agradecería…. y por otro lado, lo maldeciría. Seguí caminando, ahora más despacio, pero sin detenerme en ningún momento, era como si creyese que por seguir andando me toparía con todas las respuestas de mis dudas así, de repente.

-Buenos días-Dijo de pronto una voz que me sobresaltó y que no me esperaba para nada. Me detuve nada más escucharla, haciendo que regresase a la realidad en la que me encontraba. Escuche el sonido de unas aguas correr muy cerca de mí, pues me había parado justo en la orilla de un pequeño y rápido riachuelo. Mis ojos se dirigieron al otro lado de la orilla, encontrándome con el propietario de aquella voz. Er un chico, más o menos de mi edad y un poco más alto que yo, su pelo era negro, algo largo y despeinado y sus ojos…Sus ojos eran del azul más vivo y brillante que jamás había visto, completamente diferentes a los de Legolas, los de aquel chico eran como un mar sereno. El chico sonreía y estaba de pie con las manos en los bolsillos.

-No son buenos días, solo son días- Respondí indiferente a su saludo, con voz fría y seca, apagada.- ¿Quién eres? Jamás te había visto por aquí-

Lo noté algo nervioso, pues se mordió el labio inferior y desvió la mirada, como si lo hubiese pillado haciendo algo malo y estuviese pensando una buena excusa para librarse del sermón.

-Soy un invitado…- Bueno, esto de buena excusa no tiene nada, se nota de lejos que miente.-…Un invitado algo especial.-

-¿A sí…?- Pregunté con ironía, aunque tenía curiosidad por saber de quién se trataba, pero no me fiaba.- ¿En qué?-

De pronto su sonrisa se borro y sentí sus ojos clavados en los míos, me examinaba y parecía sentir pena por mí. Idiota, ¿Quién se cree que es? El chico no respondía y mi paciencia estaba a punto de agotarse, pero justo cuando iba abrir la boca para replicar, él empezó a hablar.

- Mira, nada importa ¿Sabes? ¿Sandra o Sayrïm? ¿Humana o elfa? ¿Eso qué más da?- Soltó de pronto, con voz seria y decisión. Eso me tomo por sorpresa, ¿cómo sabía este mi verdadero nombre? ¿Quién diablos era?- ¿Qué más da todo eso si dejas de ser tú?-

-¿De qué hablas? ¿Quién eres exactamente? ¿Cómo sabes todo eso?- Pregunté veloz, con voz seria, desconfiando completamente de él e ignorando la última pregunta que me había hecho.

El extraño soltó una ligera risa, como si hubiese recordado algo que hacía tiempo que no veía o escuchaba, una risa nostálgica que hizo que me pusiera en guardia.

-Quizás algún día lo entiendas…- Susurró muy bajo, era más bien un pensamiento en alto que una explicación decente.- Solo quiero decirte que todo saldrá bien, respeto a tu hermano… Mándalo de vuelta, no lo pienses mal, estará bien. Al principio se cabreará, pero no le durará el enfado.-Su voz ahora era suave y me miraba con nostalgia y una leve sonrisa. ¿Cómo sabía él lo que le depararía a mi hermano? ¿A caso todo el mundo sabía lo que iba a pasar excepto yo? Estaba confusa, muy confusa. - … Todo irá bien, todo se arreglará. Confió en ti y en tus compañeros.-

Mentía, mi mente me decía que mentía. Qué iba a saber un niñato ¿no? Él creía que me conocía, pero no lo hacía. Él creerá que todo estará bien, pero no lo estará.

- No tienes ni idea- Susurré, negando ligeramente con la cabeza.

-Oh ¡vamos! –Gritó de pronto, cabreado- ¿Quién diablos eres tú? La Sandra que yo conozco estaba ansiosa por obtener cualquier aventura, la Sayrïm que yo conozco se habría enfrentado a todo dando la cara. Sé que hay miedo joer, porque yo también lo tengo, pero tengo confianza y esperanza ¿Por qué tú no? No está todo perdido her…Sandra, has estado al borde de la muerte y has conseguido salir con vida y ahora no será diferente- Soltó de golpe y luego suspiró, parecía que se hubiese desahogado de algo llevaba queriendo decir desde hace mucho. Yo solo lo miraba incrédula, era imposible que un desconocido me conociese tan bien, que supiese esos deseos locos de aventuras, y que confiase en mí tan ciegamente. Pero no me esperé que pasase el riachuelo que nos separaba con un paso decidido para quedar tan solo a medio metro de mí. Instintivamente retrocedí unos pasos, sin apartar mi mirada de él.- Solo confía ¿sí? Sandra o Sayrïm, eso no importa, solo son nombres; y humana o elfa solo son razas. Que tú eres tú y ya está, no olvides quien eres en verdad joer- Una sonrisa asomó en sus labios mientras decía la última palabra, una sonrisa sincera y dulce. Después retrocedió unos cuantos pasos, me echó una última mirada que no supe descifrar y luego, se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a irse. Quería decirle algo, pero no me salían las palabras, estaba muy confusa.- Por cierto…- Dijo dándose la vuelta de nuevo para verme.- Tú hermano estará orgulloso de ti, hagas lo que hagas….Y, te he extrañado mucho- Lo último lo susurró, un susurro que se llevó el viento. Era un susurro bajo, él no quería que yo lo escuchase, no quería decirlo, pero necesitaba hacerlo. Se mordió el labio, un signo de nerviosismo, para después darse la vuelta y adentrarse en el bosque, sin volver a mirarme y sin decir nada.

"Te he extrañado mucho" ¿De qué nos conocíamos extraño?

-Entonces ¿Ya lo has decidido?- Me preguntó Aragorn y yo asentí, decidida. Había reunido a Elrond, al rey de Gondor y a Galadriel, aunque también habían ido Legolas y Gimli, para informarles de mi decisión: Mi hermano regresaría al mundo que pertenecía. Sentí como las miradas se entristecían en los presentes, sobretodo la del enano y la mía propia, todos adoraban a Darren.

* * *

><p>- ¿Segura que es la mejor opción?- Preguntó Gimli. Intentaba no mostrar tristeza endureciendo su voz, pero no disimulaba muy bien.<p>

-A mí también me fastidia, no quiero separarme de mi hermano…Pero… Tampoco quiero que le pase nada.- Dije sin atreverme a mirarlo, mis ojos estaban fijos en el horizonte.

"_No te preocupes, tú hermano estará bien" _Escuché la voz de Galadriel en mi mente, en un tono suave y sincero. La miré de reojo y sonreí levemente. _"Lo sé" _Respondí mental mente. _"Te topaste con él" _Mis ojos se abrieron en sorpresa. ¿Galadriel sabía quién era aquel chico? Pero ella no me dijo nada, solo me sonrió.

-¿Cuándo se irá?- Preguntó al rato el enano, esta vez sin intentar disimular lo que en verdad sentía.

Me quedé callada un momento.

Solté un largo suspiro.

-Esta noche- Sentencié.

* * *

><p>Todos aprovechaban la estancia que le quedaba a mi hermano aquí para estar con él, yo que quizás era la que más tiempo debería estar junto a Darren, era la que más lo evitaba. No sabía cómo iba a decírselo, cómo explicarle todo.<p>

-Tu hermano te estaba buscando- Dijo una voz dulce a mi espada. No me giré a mirarla, sabía muy bien de quien se trataba. A ella también la había estado evitando cuando supe que Arwen sabía que Darren se iría, y que lo más seguro es que no volvería.

No dije nada, no supe que decir, mi mente estaba en blanco. Sabía lo que Arwen quería a mi hermano, eran como madre e hijo. La elfa se colocó a mi lado y me llamó con suavidad, su mano acarició mi mejilla y la miré de reojo, con temor. Entonces la abracé, un abrazo que ella me correspondió con un cariño que solo recordaba haber recibido de mi madre hace ya años. Yo solo repetía un "lo siento" cada dos por tres, mientras que las lágrimas se escapaban de mis ojos y caían acariciando mis mejillas.

-¿Por qué te disculpas?- Preguntó Arwen quien acariciaba con suavidad y ternura mis cabellos.

-Por mi culpa voy a separarte de Darren- Susurré escondiendo mi rostro en su hombro- Eres lo más parecido que ha tenido a una madre. Ya le arrebaté una vez el amor de una madre, y ahora volveré a hacerlo.- Me sentía mal por arrebatarle todo en un segundo a Darren, sin siquiera pedir su opinión, sin darle opción a elegir.

-Shh… Tranquila pequeña- Susurró en una voz tan suave y dulce que logró su cometido, tranquilizarme. Nos sentamos en alargado sillón y ella me obligó a tumbarme, poniendo mi cabeza en su regazo. Me sentía como una niña pequeña asustada que buscaba protección en su madre, y Arwen me la dio, acariciando mi rostro y mis cabellos. Sentía su calidez y su ternura. Me había pedido que llorase todo lo que tenía que llorar, que no me ahogase más en mis dudas y temores, y así lo hice. Ella entonaba una canción en elfico, que aunque no la comprendía, me hacía sentir que _todo estaría bien_- No le arrebatas nada, al revés, le estás brindando un futuro seguro. Lo proteges a toda costa… Deberías ir a hablar con él, ya es hora pequeña…-

* * *

><p>-¡Sandra! ¿Dónde te habías metido? Llevo todo el día buscándote- Dijo mi hermano con un tono cabreado cuando me vio bajar unas escaleras hasta uno de los jardines.<p>

-Darren… Tengo que hablar contigo.- Bien Sandra, no hay vuelta atrás.- Has de volver a casa, a nuestro mundo-

-¿Qué? ¿Vamos a irnos?- Preguntó, apareciendo ese brillo de tristeza en sus ojos azules.

-No vamos a irnos, los dos no…- Le dije, tragando saliva cuando acabé la frase. Mi hermano bajó la mirada después de unos segundos, captando la idea de que solo él se iría de este mundo.

-Pero yo quiero quedarme – Replicó alzando un poco la voz- No quiero irme sin ti, nunca nos hemos separado… ¿Por qué ahora sí?-

Sentía como mi alma y corazón se rompía a escuchar la voz de Darren que empezaba a quebrarse y sus ojos se humedecían.

-Esto es peligroso Darren, ya la han tomado una vez contigo y nada me asegura que no lo volverán a hacer. No estoy dispuesta a perderte de esta manera.- Mi hermano negó lentamente con la cabeza- No quiero que te pase nada malo-

-No quieres que me quedé porque soy un estorbo ¿Verdad? - Bajó su cabeza mientras se mordía el labio inferior. Por un momento, en mi cabeza chocó la imagen de aquel chico de esta mañana, ambos hacían el mismo gesto.

-Hey, no es verdad, no lo es- Susurré, empujándolo con suavidad hacia mí para abrazarle- tú nunca serás un estorbo para mí ¿vale? Así quítate esa tonta idea de tu cabeza- Le dije mientras me agachaba para ponerme a su altura.

-No quiero separarme de ti…- Dijo mientras lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.- No quiero perderte a ti también…-Susurró de forma casi inaudible, lanzándose contra a mí para abrazarme con fuerza.

Le correspondí el abrazo mientras sentía como mi alma acaba por romperse tras las palabras de Darren. Nuevas lágrimas asomaron en mis ojos, lo que me extrañó, pues creía que las había gastado momentos atrás con Arwen.

-No me perderás, te lo prometo, volveremos a vernos- Le prometí con una pequeña sonrisa, intentando creerme mis propias palabras.- Además, ¿te acuerdas lo que dijiste de las estrellas? "Los antiguos reyes nos observan desde el cielo y te guían cuando estás solo".- Darren asintió levemente- Bien, pues cuando te sientas solo mira al cielo, a la luna, esta se ve igual en ambos mundos, yo también la estaré mirando, será nuestra manera de estar juntos de nuevo-.

La luna, que había sido mi compañera en mis noches oscuras y solitarias, ahora sería el vínculo que unía a mi hermano y a mí entre dos mundos. Ahora, para mí, la luna brillaría tres veces más brillante, pues la sonrisa y el brillo de los ojos de mi hermano resplandecerían junto a su pálida y hermosa luz.


	14. Chapter 14

Aviso (o publicidad): Estoy haciendo otra historia llamada "Recuerdos, no memorias" la cual también he subido a Fanfiction, esa historia se podía decir que es una continuación de esta historia y cosas que tienen relación, así que ¡Os invito a que la leáis! La encontraréis en mi perfil de historias.

Bueno, y dicho esto, también quiero agradeceros a todos los que comentáis y seguís leyendo esta historia, en serio, gracias.

Y ahora sí, os dejo con el 14º capitulo, que lo disfrutéis.

Leinad~

* * *

><p>Me miré al espejo mientras dejaba escapar un largo soplido. Mi flequillo me tapaba medio rostro aunque poca importancia le di. Mi cabello había dejado de ser aquel rojo rosado que brillaba con luz propia según dijo cierto elfo, ahora era de un castaño apagado y sin brillo, el tinte se había desteñido por completo. Hacía dos días que mi hermano había regresado al mundo al que pertenecía y mi buen humor se había ido con él. Mi mente recordaba nubloso aquel día, quizás era por las lágrimas que había llorado. Aragorn y los demás se negaban a dejarme sola, "<em>Eres capaz de hacer alguna tontería"<em> Dijeron, pero en cambio yo opté por encerrarme en mi cuarto, con la puerta atrancada y la ventana cerrada con seguro para asegurarme que ningún elfo se colara por ella. Se me veía cansada en el reflejo del espejo, la ojeras empezaban a entonarse bajo mi ojos, llevaba dos días sin pegar ojo. Todos los días me dedicaba a mirar a la luna, que brillaba imponente en el cielo, se había vuelto mi rutina y por unos segundos, me sentía tranquila, pero solo duraba eso, unos segundos. "Era por su bien" Me repetía a mi misma una y otra vez, intentando convencerme, pero cada vez maldecía más la decisión que había tomado. A mi mente llegaron las palabras que me había dicho aquel chico en el río el otro día, recordé sus ojos, su sonrisa y sus gestos, todo eso se me hacía misteriosamente familiar, pero no entendía el por qué... De pronto sentía como algo me agarraba por la cintura, con fuerza y dulzura, asustándome ligeramente aunque reconocí en seguida de quien se trataba, ese delicioso aroma no lo poseía cualquiera.

-¿Hoy tampoco has dormido?- Preguntó su voz cerca de mi oído en un tono aparentemente indiferente y tranquilo, pero yo notaba la verdadera preocupación que sentía Legolas. ¿Cómo había entrado?

-¿Te has cargado la ventana?- Pregunté en un susurro sin ganas mientras él apoyaba su cabeza en mi hombro-

-No aguantaba estar más tiempo sin verte- Respondió confirmándome mi duda, su tono de voz ahora era más suave, más dulce. Sentía su respiración en mi cuello y como sus brazos atrapaban más mi cintura. Tenerlo cerca me ponía nerviosa, pero también hacia que el vacio que sentía en mi interior se sintiera menos pesado, me hacía sentir segura de alguna manera.- No puedes quedarte encerrada toda la vida, y menos sin dormir ni comer-

Suspiré, cansada, muy cansada.

-¿Y qué más da?- Susurré separándome de él y caminando lentamente hacia la ventana, cuyos cristales descansaban en el suelo, el aire fresco de la mañana me acarició el rostro.- Nada me importa…Ya no. No tengo nada, no me queda nada. – Cerré los ojos con fuerza, quería llorar, pero ya no me quedaban lágrimas. –Mi vida no era la mejor, pero todo ha empeorado desde que vine aquí, y no aguanto más… Estoy harta de esto. Darren… Él es por el único por el que seguía luchando, pero ya no está… Ya no tengo a nadie por quien luchar…- Susurré la última frase y nada más acabar de pronunciarla supe que era una gran mentira, claro que tenía a alguien por quien luchar, y ese alguien se acababa de ir dando un portazo. –Bien hecho, idiota- Me dije a mi misma cuando me giré para ver por donde se había ido Legolas. "idiota, idiota, ¡idiota!". Caminé hasta la puerta, dispuesta a ir tras el elfo pero una voz interrumpió mi voz, sorprendiéndome.

-Has sido un poco dura ¿no?- Me giré para encontrarme con aquel extraño sentado en el borde de la ventana.- Él siempre está cuidándote y tú ni siquiera lo tomas en cuenta-

-¿Y tú que sabrás?- Le espeté, molesta y enfadada, con rabia.- ¿Por qué te metes donde no te llaman?-

-Darren no es lo único que tienes- Comentó ignorando mi pregunta.- Ya no…- Dijo mientras dirigía sus ojos a afuera de la ventana y sonrió, de nuevo esa sonrisa nostálgica, como si estuviese viendo algo que hacía tiempo que no apreciaba. Caminé lentamente hacia él, imitándolo y viendo como Aragorn y Arwen caminaban por los pasillos juntos, en un romántico paseo por los hermosos jardines.- No eres la única que lo extraña.- Suspiré y desvié la mirada hacia otro lado cuando sentí sus ojos azules clavados en mí. Sabía que tenía razón, pero…- ¡Oh! ¡Vamos Sandra!- Gritó de pronto, con voz emocionada adentrándose en el cuarto y mirándome con una sonrisa- Esto era lo que siempre habías deseado ¡una aventura!- Lo miré extrañada y me confundí a un más cuando vi en sus ojos un brillo especial, como de admiración- Has luchado, derrotado a tenebrosos enemigos como los orcos. Has visto cosas que creías que nunca verías: Enanos, elfos ¡A elfos, Sayrïm!... Incluso formas parte de ellos- Dijo acercándose a mí para apartar delicadamente el cabello de mi rostro y ponerlo detrás de mis orejas, que tenía acababan ligeramente en punta. Nunca antes le había prestado atención a ese detalle- ¿No es lo que siempre habías deseado? Salir de la realidad.-

-Pero no a cualquier precio, no de esta manera-

-Deja de mirarlo todo en color negro. Eres mitad elfa, ¡eres novia de un elfo! Y no de uno cualquiera ¡Un príncipe! Eres amiga de un rey, del mejor, ¡el gran Aragorn! Y a pesar de ser bajita sigues superando a Gimli- Me reí levemente cuando escuché su último comentario y vi como su sonrisa se agrandaba.- Y te puedo asegurar que tu hermano se convertirá un joven alto, fuerte y guapo.- Ahora fue él el que empezó a reírse para luego callarse y mirarme fijamente a los ojos.- Mira, puedes quedarte aquí llorando si así lo deseas, pero muchas aventuras y personajes mágicos te esperan allá afuera, y que joder, ¡que con esa sonrisa estás mucho mejor!- Señaló al ligero alzamiento que tenían las comisuras de mis labios formando una sonrisa de la cual no me había dado cuenta. – Imagínate que esto es como una de esas historias que nos inventábamos cuando éramos pequeños, ¿vale?-

"_Cuando éramos pequeños"_

Mis ojos reflejaron más confusión de la que ya estaba sintiendo.

-¿De qué nos conocemos?- Pregunté mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. Noté como el tragó saliva disimuladamente y sus músculos se tensaban.

-¡Ya estoy harto de esto!- Gritó de pronto una voz grave y enfurecida tras la puerta, en el pasillo. Gimli. Cuando me dirigí de nuevo mi vista al chico del cual esperaba una respuesta, pero este ya no estaba, era como si se tratase de una hoja la cual se la había llevado el viento, rápido y en silencio. Me dirigí a la ventana y miré al exterior, esperando ver alguna pista sobre aquel chico mientras dejaba hablando al enano solo.- Este juego se acabó, vas a salir como que soy Gimli, hijo de Gloin, aunque para ello tenga que destrozar la puerta y arrastrarte por esas preciosas orejas de semielfa que tienes.- Sonreí ante la amenaza que me lanzó el hijo de Gloin y me apresuré a abrir la puerta antes de que este la destrozase, ya teníamos suficiente con una ventana rota. Cuando me asomé por la puerta, Gimli calló rápidamente lo que quisiera que estaba diciendo, y me miró sorprendido- Vaya… Nunca pensé que funcionaría-

-Así que… Mis orejas "picudas" son bonitas ¿no, Gimli?- Sonreí burlona queriendo picar al enano.- ¿Son más bonitas que las de Legolas?-

-Hasta un orco sería más hermoso que ese elfo presumido-

Solté una ligera risa divertida ante ese comentario. La verdad había echado de menos las bromas de Gimli y sus continuas peleas con mi elfo… ¿Mi elfo? Dios, se nota que llevo días sin pegar ojo. Por cierto…

-Gimli… ¿Dónde está Legolas?- Pregunté curiosa y un poco impaciente, necesitaba hablar con él.

-Se fue hace un rato a no sé dónde. Parecía más serio y cabreado de lo que ya es.-

Suspiré y susurré un "Genial" para mí misma. Ahora Legolas estaba enfadado conmigo, y no lo culpaba, me había olvidado de él, de lo mejor que se había cruzado en mi vida desde que tengo memoria. A parte, sabía cuan mal genio poseía el elfo, cuan fácil era enfadarlo y lo complicado que era cambiarle su humor de perros. Tenía que hablar con él, tenía necesidad de hacerlo, de verlo y si era con su hermosa sonrisa, mejor.

* * *

><p>Me dirigí al bosque junto a Sombra después de que Gimli me obligase a comer algo antes de partir en búsqueda de ese elfo que a saber donde se podía haber metido. Sombra iba trote lento, no tenía ni idea por dónde empezar a buscar, Legolas se había llevado con él a Arod, así que suponía que había galopado lejos de Rivendell. Lo único bueno de todo aquello, es que la lentitud de los pasos de mi potrillo, que ya empezaba a deja de ser tan potro, me permitía admirar la belleza del bosque. El frío surcaba junto al viento, pero yo lo soportaba bastante bien. Era mitad elfa, ahora tenía sentido que soportase tan bien los cambios de clima. A pesar de que el viento no me helase, se agradecía sentir los cálidos rayos del sol adentrarse entre las ramas y acariciar mi piel.<p>

"Sayrïm…." Me pareció escuchar que susurraba el viento o quizás los propios árboles que me rodeaban. Detuve a Sombra y me bajé de su lomo, para así comenzar a seguir a aquel extraño susurro que me llamaba con lentitud. Esquivé la vegetación hasta que llegué a un claro, cuyo césped era del color más verde que había visto. En medio de aquel lugar había una casa, una cabaña que parecía humilde y abandonada. Tal vez si por mí fuese, yo ya estaría corriendo, alejándome de ahí. Nunca me había gustado este tipo de cosas, una casa abandonaba nunca guardaba nada bueno, "Demasiadas películas de miedo". Pero había algo en ella que me atraía, ¿quién había vivido allí? Di una vuelta al alrededor de la casa cuyas paredes eran invadidas por la vegetación, las enredaderas las escalaban y se adentraban en el interior por el hueco que dejaba el techo hundido. Algunas partes estaban tintadas de un color carbón, como si el fuego las hubiese visitado hace tiempo. Cuando regresé al punto de inicio decidí averiguar lo que había a dentro, así pasé por el hueco en el que supuse que en su tiempo se encontraba una puerta. El interior estaba destrozado, lleno de escombros y era iluminado por la luz que se adentraba por el techo del exterior. Allí no parecía haber nada de valor, y si lo hubo supongo que mirones como yo ya se los habrá llevado hace tiempo. Ahora lo único que había polvo y bichos, escuchaba los murmullos que hacían las ratas que corrían por los alrededores. Olía a humedad, tanto, que empezaba hacérseme insoportable. Cotilleé un poco más, pero no encontraba nada interesante hasta que mis ojos se encontraron con una puerta cerrada. Caminé hasta ella y empujé la madera, estaba atrancada. Di unos dos pasos hacia atrás y luego le metí una patada a la puerta, la cual cayó en picado contra el suelo, levantando una pequeña nube de polvo y tierra. Me adentré a aquel cuarto que no parecía tan deteriorado como el resto de la casa, algunos muebles seguían intactos, solo deteriorados por culpa del paso del tiempo. Empecé a rebuscar por todos los lugares posibles, curioseando cada esquina o cada cosa que veía interesante, y por fin mi búsqueda dio resultado. Encontré un cajita de madera oscura que era adornada por flores talladas en ella, en su interior había una especie de libro pequeño, cuyas solapas eran de azul marino y las hojas estaban amarillentas, pero la tinta con la que estaban escritas las palabras seguía intacta. Con curiosidad, pasé unas cuantas páginas y comencé a leer.

_**9 de Mayo**_

_**La cosa va cada vez peor, la sombra negra sigue avanzando sin miramientos y atemorizando a la gente. Todo se oscurece y la maldad está a cada vuelta de la esquina. Llevo dos semanas encerradas en casa, padre ni siquiera me deja asomarme por la ventana. No aguantaré mucho tiempo aquí metida, necesito tomar el aire, aunque este sea frío y lleve consigo una maléfica voz.**_

Se trataba de un diario… ¿De quién? Ni idea, pero se ve que vivió en época de guerra y dolor. Quizás se trataba de la Guerra del Anillo, Aragorn me había contado esa aventura, era el cuento favorito para "dormir" de mi hermano, aunque el renacuajo siempre acaba teniendo alguna pesadilla. Pasé otra página con interés, quería averiguar quién había escrito esto y que es lo que había ocurrido…No, no soy cotilla.

_**12 de Mayo**_

_**Me escapé de casa cuando nadie miraba y recorrí praderas que alguna vez fueron verdes. Más la maldad siempre acechan, los horribles orcos me atraparon y amenazaron con sus negras espadas. Creí que saldría con vida, mas alguien salió en mi ayuda. Esbelto, alto, ágil, fuerte y con orejas picudas, ¡un elfo! Nunca antes había tenido el honor de ver a uno, sin duda la palabra hermoso se le quedaba corta. Él acabó con aquellos seres en un pestañeo. Quisiera explicar lo que sentí cuando lo miré, pero es imposible, solo sé que me pasaré toda la noche pensando en sus ojos.**_

_**16 de Mayo**_

_**Han (así le llamo cariñosamente) me ha estado visitando estos días. Cada anochecer aparecía para desearme las buenas noches y que las estrellas velaran mis sueños. Lo que él no sabía es que con lo que yo soñaba era en pasear cogida de su brazo y disfrutar de su hermosa sonrisa todos los días.**_

_**30 de Mayo **_

_**Toda pasa tan rápido, esta vida es cada vez más difícil con cada segundo que pasa el tiempo. Todo ocurre en menos de un pestañeo. Los orcos fastidiaron uno de mis paseos con mi amado y consiguieron herirme. Pero estoy bien, los tres estamos bien…**_

¿Los tres?

… _**Estoy embarazada. Voy a ser madre. No me lo creo ¡Voy a ser madre! Estoy desando decírselo a Han..**_

Embarazada. Un ser mitad elfo, mitad humano. Por lo que veo esta combinación era más frecuente de lo que me imaginaba, pero claro, ¿quién sería tan tonto como para no caer ante la belleza de tan maravillosa raza?

_**7 de Junio**_

_**Una casa en el claro de un bosque, ese era mi sueño desde que era pequeña, pero no es un sueño, ahora es real, ahora ese sería mi hogar junto a mi amado y al hijo que tendríamos juntos. Me encantaría que fuese una niña. Han dice que le da igual, pero sé que en el fondo prefiere un varón. Tenemos pensado hasta los nombres, si es chico se llamará Haymitch, y si es una niña le pondremos…**_

El diario se me cayó de las manos cuando leí aquel nombre. Sentí como se me cortaba la inspiración y a mi corazón le daba un vuelco. Mis manos temblaban y mis ojos se abrieron todo lo que pudieron.

"_No, no, no…. No era posible." _ Era lo que se repetía mi mente una y otra vez. Porque no lo era, quizás solo era una rara coincidencia, quizás… ¿Verdad?

Recogí aquel libro y volví a leer una y otra vez aquel 7 de Junio, pero mis ojos siempre se detenían unos segundo cuando pasaban por encima de esas letras escritas en tinta que me provocaban un cálido y extraño escalofrío.

"_..Si es una niña le pondremos Sayrïm…"_

La que había vivido aquí, la dueña de este diario era… ¿Mi madre?


	15. Chapter 15

Lamento haberme retrasado tanto en actualizar, pero los exámenes apenas me dejaban tiempo para escribir.

Me agrada leer que os tengo intrigados con ese "chico misterioso". Mil gracias por seguir leyendo mi historia y por todos los reviews. Bienvenido también a los nuevos lectores :).

Bueno, aquí os dejo el siguiente capítulo, ojalá os guste y dejar algún comentario, que siempre son bien venidos.

Xao. Leinad~

* * *

><p>15<p>

**A mí querida hija Sayrïm:**

**Todavía no sé si serás un niño o una niña, pero tengo el presentimiento de que tú, Sayrïm, vivirás muchas aventuras, llámalo instinto maternal.**

**No sabes cuánto lamentaré no poder conocerte, ver como das tus primeros pasos y dices tus primeras palabras. Le pido a las estrellas y al sol que al menos me dejen verte, que me dejen sostenerte y oír tu llanto, intentar calmarte, aunque sea solo unos pocos segundos. Ten por seguro que no habrá nadie que te quiera como lo hago yo. Tu padre, se que te cuidará, está algo cabreado, pero no te preocupes, se le pasará, tú no tienes culpa de nada, es mi decisión. Prefiero que tú tengas la oportunidad de ver el mundo a que yo siga respirando. Pero te pido que me perdones por no poder estar a tu lado, por no poder echarte la bronca cuando hagas alguna trastada o poder consolarte cuando tengas pesadillas, o incluso lamentaré no poder echarle el vistazo bueno a tu novio (Ten mucho cuidado con los hombres). Se feliz, que nada te quite tu sonrisa. Haz locuras, pero con un cierto límite. Lucha por lo que quieres, no dejes que nada ni nadie te dicte lo que tengas que hacer o lo fuerte que eres, nunca te rindas. Nunca estarás sola cielo, me aliaré con la luna y desde ahí te cuidaré.**

**Te quiero mucho mi vida.**

**De tu madre, Anelis.**

Mis ojos intentaban en vano evitar que las lágrimas resbalaran por mi mejilla y se cayesen, manchando ligeramente el papel de aquella carta. La había encontrado al final del diario, y supuestamente la escribió después de que encerraran en mí al maldito del Señor oscuro ese y al saber que ella no sobreviría al darme a luz. Abracé la carta contra mi pecho, mi madre me quería, había preferido mi vida a la suya. Me había protegido incluso antes de llegar al mundo.

Me sequé los ojos momentos después, cuando creí que ya no podría llorar más, suspiré y respiré profundamente, calmando mis sentimientos. Ahora veían diferente aquella casa destruida por el paso del tiempo, aquel que habría sido mi hogar. Me hubiese gustado crecer en este lugar, junto a mis padres. Mi madre… Anelis, así se llamaba. Mi corazón latía con fuerza y sentía una presión en mi pecho. Escuché un relinchó de Sombra proveniente fuera de la casa que me devolvió a la vida real, me guardé el diario con la carta en un pequeño bolso que traía conmigo, no pensaba dejar lo único que tenía de mi madre. Salí al claro del bosque encontrándome con Sombra que acarició mi mejilla, aún húmeda, con su morro, en un gesto preocupado, sabía que había estado llorando. Le acaricié el cuello dándole a entender que todo estaba bien. _"Lamentaré no poder echarle el vistazo bueno a tu novio" _ Sonreí levemente al recordar aquella frase. Como me hubiera gustado presentarle a Legolas… Legolas, me había olvidado por completo de él, se suponía que esta salida era para buscar a ese elfo cascarrabias. Se había hecho tarde, pronto la mañana se acabaría y la tarde llegaría, había perdido por completo la noción del tiempo, tal vez lo mejor sea regresar, quizás Aragorn y los demás estén algo preocupados, quizás Legolas haya regresado. Suspiré segundos antes de subir a Sombra y poner rumbo a Rivendell, dejando a atrás un lugar lleno de recuerdos no vividos.

-¿Dónde estabas? Nos tenías preocupada- Me dijo en forma de saludo Arwen cuando me vio aparecer por la entra de la ciudad, dándome un cálido abrazo que siempre lograba hacer que me sintiera como una niña pequeña.

-Lo lamento, había salido a buscar a Legolas… Y necesitaba tomar un poco el aire…- Le dije en un susurro, correspondiendo con una sonrisa el abrazo, uno de esos abrazos que hacen que se te olviden todos los problemas y te sientas tan protegida. Era tan maternal, ¿me sentiría igual si me abrazara mi verdadera madre? Me hubiese gustado comprobarlo.

-Me alegra ver que saliste del cuarto, San…Pero la próxima vez avisa cuando salgas…-

"_San…"_ Me alegraba ver que aún me llamaba por mi nombre falso, todavía no me acostumbraba al verdadero, quizás nunca lo haría. Una sonrisa asomó en mis labios al recordar al pobre de Gimli que se hizo un lío al no saber cómo llamarme, así que optó por ponerme un mote que no se me hizo del todo agradable.

_-Mingajo_ por fin has regresado, ¿has logrado encontrar al orejas picudas?- Apareció en escena el enano pelirrojo, que se sonrojo levemente al ver a Arwen- Sin ofender, Dama Arwen.- Ella solo sonrió con un deje de diversión y asintió, dando a entender que no le importaba.

Yo negué lentamente con la cabeza. Así que Legolas todavía no había regresado… Gimli no sabía a donde había ido y al parecer Arwen tampoco lo sabía. ¿Dónde te has metido elfo? Suspiré levemente, quizás Aragorn lo sabía o Elrond…

* * *

><p>Caminaba de un lado a otro en mi cuarto, un poco, bastante, nerviosa. No había podido encontrar a Aragorn, ni a Elrond y ya hacía más de medio día que Legolas se había ido y no había dado señales de vida. Me estaba empezando a preocupar. Mis ojos dieron con el arco que me había regalado y lo sostuve entre mis manos. Me tiré a la cama, mirando el arma de madera y a mi mente vino el recuerdo de aquel día de entrenamiento, de nuestro primer beso, luego vino el del segundo, ese día que mi corazón casi explota cuando supe que aquel elfo de orejas picudas sentía lo mismo que yo.… Muy pocos besos, cuanto me habría gustado saborear esos labios unas cuantas veces más, pero no había podido, o más bien, no me había atrevido. Eso de tener una relación era demasiado nuevo para mí, no sabía cómo actuar, que hacer o que decir. Lo único que sabía es que cada vez que él ponía sus ojos azules en mí dirección yo me derretía completamente y que, como ahora, cuando estaba lejos sentía como todo perdía el sentido, todo era aburrido. ¿Dónde estás Legolas?<p>

Entonces un dolor agudo apareció en mi cabeza, obligándome a cerrar los ojos.

"_Se te acaba el tiempo_" Dijo una voz que ya conocía muy bien. Sauron. _"Se te acaba el tiempo"_ Repitió. ¿A qué se refería?

Imágenes chocaron en mi mente como si de una película se tratara: Legolas, montado en Arod en un pueblo en mitad de la nada consumiéndose entre llamas. Oía gritos que pedían ayuda desesperadamente. Escuchaba otro tipo de gritos, horrorosos y macabros. Orcos. Sauron volvió a repetir aquella frase y justamente en ese momento una flecha atravesaba el hombro de Legolas.

-¡No!- Grité abriendo los ojos y sentándome de golpe en la cama. No… no, no y no. ¿Habían herido a Legolas? ¿Eso era real? Tal vez, solo quiera jugar conmigo, tenderme a una trampa… No, esa visión no era real, no lo era, pero… ¿Y si sí lo era?- Mierda…- Susurré antes de colocarme el arco en la espalda y coger el carcaj de flechas.

* * *

><p>Sombra galopaba veloz y sin descanso alguno. ¿Hacia dónde íbamos? No tenía muy clara la dirección, pero tenía una gran desesperación por encontrar a Legolas, no me importaba cuanto tuviese que recorrer. Ni siquiera le había avisado a nadie que me había largado, no había tiempo para dar explicaciones. Solo esperaba que aquel pueblo no quedase muy lejos. Sentía el viento furioso y el cielo nublarse, como si compartiesen mi angustia. Sombra también parecía estar nervioso, corríamos contra el viento que despeinaba mi cabello. A veces me sentía vigilada y escuchaba chillidos que me helaban la sangre, pero no veía absolutamente nada a mi alrededor, ¿acaso me lo estaba imaginando?<p>

A lejanía vi un humo negro y un resplandor anaranjado, después de horas, por fin lo había encontrado.

La escena era realmente horrible de ver, las casas estaban destruidas y algunas todavía eran devoradas por las llamas, algunos hombres lanzaban cubos de agua para intentar apagarlas. La gente lloraba por la pérdida de sus hogares y también sobre un cuerpo inmóvil de algún familiar o amigo. Todos los ciudadanos llevaban quemaduras y cortes en su piel, y esos eran los que había tenido suerte, los que menos había sufrido. Cuerpos de Orcos estaban esparcidos por el suelo, que eran recogidos para apilarlos y que el fuego los consumieran. A un lado se encontraban los heridos que aún tenían posibilidades, en otro lado… Había funerales improvisados. El ambiente estaba lleno de lágrimas, la tristeza y el miedo lo invadía todo. Me baje de Sombra y me dirigí a paso lento hacia los heridos, deseando con todas mis fuerzas que Legolas se encontrase allí y no en el otro lugar. Un caballo blanco llamó mi atención, estaba amarrado a un poste, con algunas heridas leves manchando su precioso pelaje de rojo. Era Arod, y a su lado había otro corcel castaño que también me saludó cuando me acerqué a ellos, Brego, entonces… ¿Aragorn también estaba aquí? En la visión no se le veía, pero eso me explicaría el por qué de no encontrarlo en Rivendell. Dejé a tras a los dos corceles para adentrarme a una carpa improvisada donde descansaban los mal heridos. Buscaba con la mirada a cualquiera de los dos, pero no los encontraba y eso hacía que mi corazón empezase a latir con rapidez, queriendo escapar de esa presión que sentía.

-¿Sandra?- Me llamó una voz que hizo que respirara algo aliviada, me giré para ver a Aragorn y la intranquilidad me volvió cuando vi sus ropajes manchadas de sangre.- ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-¿Estás bien?- Pregunté seguidamente, ignorando su pregunta.

Él asintió.

-Sí, esta sangre no es mía…- Contestó, echándole una mirada a nuestro alrededor y comprendí. Aragorn había sido el curandero de esta gente.- San…- Escuché que me llamaba, pero mi atención estaba con la desolación que tenía aquellas personas, sentía el infierno que estaban pasando, el dolor que tenían de haber perdido la mayoría de lo que ellos más querían. Una mano se posó en mi hombro haciendo que mis ojos volvieran a ver al rey de Minas Tirith.- San, ¿Qué haces aquí?-.

Tras la pregunta, recordé el por qué de mi viaje y regresó a mi esa preocupación y es presión en el corazón.

-¿¡Dónde está Legolas!? ¿Está bien?- Aquella imagen de la flecha clavándose en su piel de porcelana chocó contra mi mente y nerviosismo me invadió de nuevo.

-Él también está bien, no le ha pasado nada, tranquila.-

-No me pidas que me tranquilice. ¡Vi como le atravesaba una flecha!- Dije alzando la voz un poco estresada, ganándome unas cuantas miradas curiosas. La mirada de Aragorn cambió a una más seria, penetrándote y reflejaba un "Explícate".- Tuve… Tuve una visión. Vi el pueblo en llamas, los orcos, a Legolas…-

-Sauron te trajo hasta aquí… Tienes que irte.- Fue lo único que dijo, poniendo sus manos en mis hombros, intentando que entrara en razón, una razón que yo conocía desde el principio, nada más tener la visión

Yo me quedé mirándolo, Aragorn creía que era una trampa, yo lo confirmaba, Sauron no me iba a decir que Legolas estaba herido simplemente porque se preocupara de que me quedase "viuda", él sabía que yo vendría aquí como van los osos a la miel, pero no me importaba, solo quería ver al de ojos azules que tan preocupada me tenía.

-No, no… Quiero verlo, por favor- Supliqué, tenía la necesidad de ver que se encontraba bien con mis propios ojos, necesitaba ver de nuevo su sonrisa, sus ojos, su cabello y escuchar su voz… Y pedirle perdón, decirle que él era lo mejor que se me había podido cruzar por mi camino.

Al que consideraba como mi hermano se quedó pensativo, mirándome directo a los ojos para luego de unos segundos, asentir de forma desconforme. Sabía que no le hacía ni gracia que me quedase en aquel poblado ni un minuto más, que para él lo mejor sería regresar a Rivendell, hacia la seguridad, pero también sabía que no me iba a largar de ninguna manera. Aragorn me guió, recorrer aquella carpa de heridos hacia que me sintiera el ser más inútil del mundo. Esas personas sufrían, y yo solo podía observarlas. La tristeza me invadía, y también el odio y la rabia, por no haber podido ayudarlos, por no haber podido arrancar unas cuantas de esas feas cabezas de los orcos causantes de todo este dolor. Pero ahora, nada más poner mis ojos en él, todos mi sentimientos, pensamientos y mi alrededor por completo, desapareció. Vi como ayudaba a unos cuantos heridos, a los más leves. En su piel de porcelana se distinguían pequeños cortes y moratones, y una venda que cubría su hombro y se sujetaba al cuello. Legolas sonreía, de forma tierna y dulce, y su cabello rubio se igual de bien peinado y brillante que siempre. Sonreí levemente y creo que incluso le asusté cuando sintió que unos brazos lo abrazaban por la espalda cuando no se lo esperaba.

-¿Sandra?...- Escuchar su voz pronunciar mi nombre hizo que suspiraba con completa tranquilidad, toda preocupación se había ido, se encontraba bien.- ¿Qué hace aquí?-

-Yo también me alegro de verte…- Contesté en un susurro, con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras escondía mi rostro en su espalda. Pero él me obligo a dejar de rodearlo con mis brazos para poder girarse y quedar así frente a frente. Mis ojos se clavaron en los suyos y vi reflejado en ellos cuan cansado estaba en verdad Legolas, pero aún así, él daba su esfuerzo para ayudar a aquellas personas, y en cambio yo… Quizás las estaba condenando de nuevo con solo estar aquí, si esto en verdad era una trampa, el mal regresaría a cubrir este lugar.- Yo… Quería ver que estabas bien, llegaron a Rivendell noticias de que os habían atacado y quería ver que nada te había pasado.- Mentí, en parte. No le contaría lo de la visión, no quería preocuparle ni que me echase a patadas de allí de vuelta a la tierra de los elfos.

-Estoy bien, esto son simples arañazos, nada más.- Ahora mintió él, ¿en verdad pensaba que me iba a creer que ser atravesado por una flecha era un simple arañazo? Sabía lo que era que te claven una flecha negra, y no era algo placentero precisamente. -No debiste de venir sola, era peligroso.- Su voz era distante y su mirada también. Seguía cabreado conmigo.

-Legolas… Perdón por lo de esta mañana. Yo, lo dije sin pensar. Estaba cabreada y lo veía todo negro.-Agaché la cabeza, nunca había sido buena para las disculpas, para lo de los sentimientos en general, me costaba mucho expresarme y jamás le había tenido o querido dar explicaciones a nadie, pero siempre hay una excepción. Intenté encontrar las palabras ante la atenta y curiosa mirada del elfo, la cual me ponía más nerviosa y me dificultaba eso de pensar. Como no se me ocurría nada, procedí a hacer lo que llevaba queriendo hacer todo el día: Probar esos finos labios de mi elfo cascarrabias. Él se sorprendió pero no tardó mucho en corresponderme. Mi mano acarició su suave mejilla, esquivando un fino corte en ella. Legolas me abrazó y cuando el beso acabó escondí mi rostro en su pecho, disfrutando de su presencia.

-Tú también eres lo mejor que me ha pasado….- Me susurró después de un rato, su voz tenía un tono entre cortado y avergonzado. Me reí levemente, seguramente, sus mejillas estaría teñidas de rojo.

A él también le costaba expresar sus sentimientos.

La noche había llegado, obligándole a Aragorn ceder a que me quedase con ellos. Era muy peligroso cabalgar sola por la noche con un elfo psicópata como mi padre tras de mí. El frio viento hizo presencia cuando la luna se posó en el cielo y el fuego y las mantas se volvieron nuestros mejores aliados. Un corro se hizo al alrededor de una hoguera en la que un hombre empezó a contar extraordinarias aventuras pasadas mientras pegaba pequeños sorbos a la sopa caliente que había de cena. Yo no cené, odiaba la sopa con toda mi alma. Aquel hombre, que tendría ya bastante edad y poseía la atención de todos, me recordaba a Gimli y empecé a extrañar su compañía. El enano siempre lograba sacar sonrisas en los peores momentos, seguramente se cabreará cuando se enteré de que Legolas había aumentado su número de "orcos asesinados" y que le había superado nuevamente. Sonreí, a pesar del sufrimiento pasado, ahora el ambiente era bastante cálido y familiar, la gente intentaba no darse por vencida, superarían las perdidas y comenzarían de nuevo. La testarudez humana por seguir sobreviviendo era legendaria. Pero mi sonrisa se esfumo y la curiosidad reflejo en mis ojos cuando divisaron un rostro familiar, alguien se alejaba del grupo, llevaba una capucha cubriéndole parte de su rostro arrugado, y entonces la recordé, era aquella anciana que vi en Minas Tirith.

¿Qué diablos hacía aquí?


	16. Chapter 16

_¡Hola buenas lectores! _

_Lo siento, lo siento y lo siento por haber desaparecido así como así, pero mi inspiración se fue de viaje y no se si tendrá pensado en regresar en algún momento. Aun así, os dejo otro capitulo de la historia que he ido haciendo poco a poco, no es muy largo pero creo que es mejor que nada. Muchísimas gracias a los que leéis mi historia (que espero retomar pronto), por todos los Reviews y Favs, absolutamente por todo._

_Ojala os guste este capítulo._

_Xao. Leinad~_

* * *

><p>16<p>

Caminaba unos pasos de distancia más atrás de la anciana. Me alejaba del poblado y realmente sentía que no debía hacerlo, intentaba convencerme de que hacer esto no tenía ningún sentido ni importancia, ¿qué podía tener de interesante una mujer mayor? Nada a primera vista, pero esta mujer... Algo tenía que me impedía dar la vuelta.

Después de un tiempo, no tengo constancia de cuanto exactamente, la vi adentrarse a un bosque y yo me paré en el límite, pensando si adentrarme o no, pues no parecía el mejor lugar para dar un paseo. El viento sopló contra mi espalda, furioso, como si me empujara hacia los árboles. Al final, acabé dentro del bosque, intentando seguirle la pista a la anciana, a la cual había dejado de ver. La oscuridad de la noche lo invadía todo, pues la copas de los altos árboles no dejaban pasar ni un pequeñísimo rayo de luz lunar. Mis ojos miraban cada rincón, buscándola. Mis oídos intentaban percibir cualquier sonido, pero todo estaba en completo silencio, un silencio aterrador, pues ni siquiera podía escuchar mi respiración o el latir de mi propio corazón. Parecía que el tiempo se hubiera detenido. Me detuve ahí, rodeada de miles de troncos, parecía que me sonaba este lugar, como si ya hubiera estado aquí... Entonces lo recordé, aquel día que llegué a este mundo, cuando aparecí en un bosque, muy parecido a este, y con casi las mismas emociones: temor, desconfianza, confusión y desesperación... Me sentí igual de perdida, pero por aquel entonces tenía a Darren, él que me daba fuerzas para continuar, y ahora...Nada...

De pronto una risa me sacó de mis recuerdos y de mi nostalgia, una carcajada que sonaba por cada rincón del bosque, al principio era dulce, femenina, pero daba mal rollo, parecía la risa de una bruja; luego cambió a grave y a diabólica, digna de un demonio... ¿Pero qué...? Un dolor punzante recorrió mi cuerpo: por la cicatriz de mi cuello y por la cicatriz de mi espalda, ambas hechas por siervos de la maldad. Dos heridas que creía olvidadas, ya extinguidas, dolían ahora como si recién me las hubiera hecho, ardían, sentía como se volvían a abrir, como la sangre resbalaba por mi piel; y me asusté, soltando un ligero quejido. Las sombras de la noche se oscurecían aún más, la corteza de los troncos de los árboles se ennegrecían, como si se estuvieran pudriendo, como si este bosque hubiese caído enfermo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Me sentía agobiada, respirando fuertemente cada dos por tres, parecía que me estaba ahogando, pues era como si mis pulmones no aceptasen el aire que intentaba inspirar. Apoyé mi espalda contra un árbol, creyendo que en cualquier momento mis piernas fallarían y acabaría tirada en el suelo. Empecé a escuchar gritos, gritos y más gritos, agudos, irritantes y que me taladraban la cabeza, instintivamente mis manos fueron a tapar mis oídos. La risa seguía y una voz susurró mi nombre, lentamente... Ya había escuchado esa voz antes. Mi nuca empezó a quemar y sentía como si el mismísimo fuego estuviera comiéndose mi piel. El lugar empezó a llenarse de llamas ante mí, que acabaron tomando la forma de un ojo, cuya pupila era ni más ni menos que el señor oscuro, Sauron. Notaba como aquel ojo me traspasaba el alma, pudriéndola y notaba las ganas que tenía esta de salir de mi cuerpo y escapar lejos, igual que mi corazón y todo mi ser. Escuchaba a su tétrica voz susurrar cosas que no llegaba a entender, pero se que cada palabra estaba repleta de pura maldad. El miedo me dominó por completo, no quería quedarme aquí, quería escapar, huir de tanto dolor. Tragué saliva nerviosa sin poder apartar mis ojos del señor oscuro, no podía ni parpadear y parecía que había olvidado hasta como se respiraba.

-Sayrïm...- Susurró mi nombre, lentamente, alzando su brazo, señalándome, mientras yo solo veía como la oscuridad se acercaba a mí.

¿Qué... Qué iba a hacerme? ¡joder! ¿Cómo diablos había llegado a esta situación? Yo solo estaba siguiendo a una anciana aparentemente inofensiva, maldita sea.

Pero de pronto escuché algo, una voz que gritaba desde lejos, en lo profundo del bosque, y que logró captar mi atención. Escuché un grito amenazador que me perforó los oídos y que provocó que cayera al suelo, agarrándome la cabeza que dolía como mil demonios, y después, cuando el gritó acabó, todo lo demás se esfumó. Sauron ya no estaba, ni el ojo en llamas, ya no había dolor... Tan pronto como las sombras del mal se esfumaron, lo único que sentí era paz.

Volví a escuchar aquella desconocida voz, parecía muy lejana y alarmada. No le tome importancia, pues ahora mismo, nada parecía que la tuviera, excepto intentar tranquilizarme y normalizar mi respiración. Quizás la forma más correcta para explicar el cómo me sentía ahora era como si hubiese muerto y revivido en menos de unos cuantos minutos. Escuché pasos, ahora cercanos y empecé a escuchar con más claridad lo que gritaba aquella voz... Pero, ¿el qué? No llegaba a entenderlo, pero su voz me era familiar, ¿de qué? No lograba relacionarlo con algo o alguien, no podía pensar, estaba demasiado cansada. Mis parpados se cerraban sin mi consentimiento, cada vez se me hacía más costoso mantenerme despierta, pero entonces lo vi llegar, lo veía borroso, mas pude observar como alguien se posaba a mi lado. Mis ojos se cerraron del todo y solté el poco aire que había en mis pulmones. Lo escuché nombrarme, en tono de súplica, con preocupación, pero no le hice caso, pues creí que solo era mi imaginación o algo por el estilo, una alucinación. "Sandra" Volvió a llamarme y ahora lo escuché con toda claridad, era real, abrí los ojos y me encontré con otros tan azules como el cielo más brillante. Mostraban pureza y luz, aunque también poseían un deje de temor. Lo primero que pasó por mi mente cuando vi esa mirada fueron los ojos de Legolas, pero no... La voz de ese alguien no era la del elfo...

Mis ojos se volvieron a cerrar, aunque no quería que lo hicieran, quería seguir contemplando esos hermosos ojos que me transmitían tranquilidad, pero no pude, no tenía más fuerzas... Ahora solo había oscuridad, ahora solo podía escuchar esa voz, suave, cálida... Pero de pronto cambió, se transformó en una más aguda, más infantil, como si su propietario fuese un crío... Y mi corazón latió fuerte, pues esa voz, si que la logré reconocer.

Lo primero que hice antes de abrir los ojos fue soltar el mayor suspiro que nunca he dejado escapar de mis labios, me dolía la cabeza y todo me daba vueltas. Cuando abrí los ojos supe que me encontraba en una especie de cabaña, toda hecha de madera. La cama en la que me encontraba tirada no era la más cómoda del mundo, sin duda nunca podría compararla con la que poseía en Rivendell.

-Vaya, por fin despiertas- Escuché de pronto una voz que me sobresaltó, creía que me encontraba sola en el cuarto. Mis ojos se dirigieron al propietario de aquella voz calmada, incluso creí percibir un ligero tono de felicidad en ella. A m lado derecho lo encontré, se trataba con aquel extraño chico que una vez se coló en mi habitación como si nada , que aparecía igual de rápido que desaparecía, estaba sentado en una silla de madera con el respaldo hacia delante, apoyando sus brazos en él. Sus ojos, azules, se posaron en mí... Ojos azules ¿Acaso aquel chico es el que me había salvado?

-¿Quién eres tú?- Pregunté directamente, sin pensarlo, pues ya no era simple curiosidad... Necesitaba saberlo, la respuesta del por qué de tantas y tantas preguntas que se resumían en esta- ¿Quién eres exactamente?

Él alzó las cejas, confundido.

-¿Acaso no me recuerdas o algo?- Preguntó en tono ofendido. ¿Acaso tenía que recordarlo? ¿En verdad nos conocíamos ya de algo?- La última vez que nos vimos fue cuando estuvimos a solas en tu habitación... Aunque, la verdad dicho así, suena mal.- Dijo burlón, divertido de ver mi cara de "¿en serio?". Seguramente si no estuviera tan cansada hubiera ido a por él y le hubiese dado una leche. El chico sabía perfectamente a que me refería, yo no sabía nada de él, ni siquiera su nombre y en cambio el pelinegro parecía conocerme de toda la vida.

-Al menos... ¿Puedo cómo te llamas?- Pregunté con voz más suave.

Pero él tampoco me respondió eso, tan solo desvió su mirada y se quedó con expresión pensativa para luego soltar un "Si te lo digo no tiene gracias" con una sonrisa en sus labios, pero no era una sonrisa divertida, si no más bien nostálgica, el mismo sentimiento que mostraba sus ojos. ¿Por qué? ¿Cuál era el maldito secreto que escondía? ¿Y por qué no puedo saberlo? ¿A qué jugaba? ¡¿Por qué tanto misterio?!

-¿Qué hacías en el bosque tú sola?- Preguntó de pronto, cambiando rápidamente de tema, con un ligero tono de curiosidad en su voz.

Le lancé una mirada asesina como respuesta.

-¿Y a ti qué te importa?- Dije secamente, desviando la mirada hacia un lado, molesta. Si yo no iba a saber nada de él, él no iba a saber nada de mí. Lo miré de reojo, para ver como su sonrisa se agrandaba y negaba ligeramente con la cabeza, quizás divertido por mi actitud.

-Descansa un poco más, cuando amanezca partiremos hacia Rivendel, no quiero que ese elfo gruñón se desespere por no encontrarte.- Comentó levantándose de la silla, estirando su espalda e ignorando mi enfado, como si ya estuviera acostumbrado. ¿Elfo gruñón?

-¿Hablas de Legolas?- Pregunté, intentando ocultar mi curiosidad, viendo como él asentía, lo miré confundida... Es verdad que Legolas llega a ser muy cabezota y puede cabrearse con algo de facilidad... Pero ¿Gruñón?

-Se habrá vuelto como un loco al no encontrar a su novia. Porque... Seguís estando juntos ¿verdad?- Interrogó, acercándose de repente a mí, sentándose a mi lado en la cama, mirándome con sus enormes ojos- No seguirán peleados ¿verdad?... ¿verdad?- Insistió en que contestara, pero mi mente estaba en blanco, estaba muy confundida. Este chico parece ser mayor que yo, quizás uno o dos años más, pero su actitud es muy... Infantil, inocente también. Su rostro estaba demasiado cerca del mío, logrando que me sonrojara levemente, espera... ¿Por qué? Desvié mis ojos de los suyo, que me miraba curiosos y ¿suplicantes? Después de un rato, asentí levemente, dándole a entender que seguía con mi elfo. Él suspiro y me sonrió, una sonrisa grande,sincera.

-Me alegro, renacuaja- Susurro, en tono feliz, mientras una de sus manos se ponía en mi cabeza y despeinaba mi cabello.

Mi corazón latió con fuerza y un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo, dejándome pasmada. Esa última palabra y la escena que estaba ocurriendo ahora mismo me había recordado demasiado a mi hermano. El mote y lo de despeinar el pelo, esto mismo lo había vivido miles de veces con Darren. Miré al pelinegro, quizás él mismo me recordará a mi hermano, el pelo negro y los ojos azules llenos de curiosidad, esa sonrisa, ese infantilismo... Eran iguales.

Un silencio incomodo llenó el lugar mientras ambos nos mirábamos a las ojos. Intentaba descifrar a ese chico, a su mirada, ver a través de ella. Expresaba felicidad, nostalgia, paz y muchísimos sentimientos que no supe comprender, incluso me pareció escuchar el latir de su acelerado corazón.

De pronto él se puso serio y se apartó de mí después de unos segundos que parecieron eternos, sin decir nada, tan solo dejando escapar un suspiro a la vez que se levantaba, dispuesto a irse de la habitación. Yo tan solo lo seguí con la mirada, aun con la imagen de mi hermano en la mente y sorprendida de la extraña actitud de él.

-Ah, por cierto- Dijo desde el marco de la puerta, con voz seria, un tono que no había escuchado en él- De nada por haberte librado de que durmieras en el frio suelo de aquel bosque- Y después de soltar un pequeño "je" y creer ver una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, quizás una irónica, cerró la puerta, dejándome sola.

La habitación quedó en completo silencio. Mi cuerpo se había tensado y por un momento me cabreé conmigo misma. Él me había salvado, no entendía el por qué o el cómo, pero estoy segura que Sauron se fue porque este niñato apareció, simplemente, no creo que fuera casualidad... Y yo ni siquiera le doy las gracias. Él siempre aparecía en los momentos que peor me sentía y por alguna razón, aunque no quisiera fiarme de él ni confiar, lo hacía ciegamente. Me transmitía tranquilidad pero también me estresaba mucho, sobretodo con esa actitud inocente y con todos esos secretismos. ¡Ni siquiera se a dignado a decirme su nombre! Y sin embargo el pelinegro parecía conocernos a todos a la perfección: A mí, a Legolas, incluso a Darren aunque este ya no estuviera cuando él apareció de la nada... Es como si nos conociera de toda la vida, como si hubiese estado ahí desde el principio.

Ese chico... Y Darren...

¿Pero en qué locuras estoy pensando?


End file.
